Spread Your Wings
by Echoes Come in Whispers
Summary: Annabeth couldn't believe it. She'd just gotten Percy back from the Romans and now some creepy dudes in white coats show up and take him! Percy, on the other hand, was confused. He'd woken up in a strange place, with strange kids, and strange feathery things growing out of his back. Why wasn't he at Camp Half-Bood?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! What's up? So this is my story, though I'm sure most of you got that already. Anywho, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Annabeth

"Annabeth – Annabeth, child, take a breath." Chiron grabbed my shoulders. I was gasping, tears streaking down my face. "A deep one."

I tried (and failed) to slow my breathing. Thalia stood next to me. She was the one who found me when I stumbled back into camp. Alone.

They took Percy. Whoever _they_ are. I had just gotten him back too. It had been months before we found him at CampJupiter.

"Annabeth . . . ." Thalia trailed off. Chiron lets go of my shoulders. New tears leak down my cheeks. Percy and I were on date. Sorta. They just showed up and shot him. Then they took him.

_"Annabeth, look at these." Percy called. We were at the museum (my choice) and he was looking at the gems. I come up beside him and we watch the jewels sparkle. _

_"They're so pretty aren't they?" I ask. Percy looks at me. I thought he was going to say,_ Just like you, _or something. But he didn't. I have to say I was kinda relieved. We were_ not _the_ _sappy couple at camp. Ask anyone. We were more of the "for our date let's go find a monster and kill it" kind of couple. _

_Percy stared for a few more seconds before his ADHD took over and he moved to look at the solar system exhibit. I was surprised he was taking an interest in this stuff. Heck, I was surprised he even agreed to come to the museum. Percy didn't like anything that relates to school._

_"That's Neptune." I say when I saw him looking at the model. "That one's Jupiter. And Mars. Venus."_

_"So they're named after the Roman gods? That's not fair."_

_"No it's not. Romans can be a little conceited." I finger Neptune. Then remember that Percy spent a few months with the Romans Hazel and Frank. "Not all of them, of course. Only some."_

_Percy laughed. It was a good sound. One that I missed. "Nice save."_

_I grab his hand and pull him over to the ocean display. My stomach rumbles. Percy raised an eyebrow. "Hungry?" _

_"Maybe." I copy his look. He laughs again. So we walk outside and sit at a picnic table. Then realize we don't have any food. I stand. "I'll get mine, then you can get yours."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah. Talk to a squirrel or something."_

_"I can't talk to squirrels." I heard him mumble._

_"Pretend you can." I glance back and saw Percy smiling and shaking his head slowly. I walk a few more steps when I heard a strangled cry and a grunt. I whip around and saw three men in white coats standing over an unconscious Percy. His head was on the table and a small syringe stuck out of his arm. The men grab Percy and throw him into a black truck and speed off. _

That did not just happen, _I thought, panicking_. It didn't!

_I didn't bother calling a cab, just ran for Half-Blood Hill as fast as possible._

Thalia placed a hand on my arm and led me from the Big House. Nico and the Stoll brothers were sitting on the porch when we walked out.

"Hey, Thal's – whoa, Annabeth what happened?" Travis stood, followed by Conner. Thalia shook her head in a "tell you later" way. She led me down the steps and toward my cabin.

I could have taken them. I should have, then brought Percy here. But I panicked and hesitated. Because of that Percy's gone. Maybe for good this time.

"Annabeth, please don't cry." Thalia pleaded. Thalia never pleaded.

"Oh my gods, what's wrong?" Piper, Jason, and Leo trotted up.

"Percy went missing."

"Again?"

"Guys in white." I heard myself mutter.

"Isn't it usually 'guys in black'?" Leo asked. Piper elbowed him in the gut. Jason shook his head.

"Ignore him."

"It isn't hard." Thalia said. Leo shot her a look. Thalia returned it. Piper took my other arm and my two friends guided me into my cabin.

"Just rest, okay?" Thalia asked as they shut the door. I let myself go limp and closed my eyes.

Thalia

I couldn't believe it. Percy was gone. I had proof too. He wasn't here bugging me. Piper was shaking beside me. Jason was pale and Leo, for once, didn't have a thing to say. We must have looked like a pretty pathetic group because the other campers were whispering.

The bell sounded. Dinner. I trudged to the table I shared with Jason as we split up. Nico and the Stoll's sat at the Hermes table. Nico had his own, but he preferred sitting with someone. Percy was the one who usually got conversations going. He was friendly with almost everyone. His absence was starting to be noticed.

Chiron hammered his hoof on a board. Everyone was silent. "Most of you have realized that a certain camper is no longer with us." Chiron started. The campers nodded. "Percy Jackson has disappeared."

Whispers buzzed around the tables.

"Again?" Someone shouted. I turn angrily. The nerve of these kids!

"You think he wanted too, butt-head? Zip it!"

"Thalia, please." Chiron sighed. Then he waved me up. I shot one last glance at the camper (Ares, go figure) and make my way up to the front.

"From what Annabeth told me -"

"Annabeth was there?" Another person shouted. These people -

"Gods! Would you all just shut up and let me finish!" I growl. I was in a bad mood if you couldn't tell. Percy was one of my best friends. "Yes Annabeth was there! They were on a date!"

There was a collective "Aw!" Stupid Aphrodite's.

"Anyway, Annabeth told me that they were outside when three guys in white coats stuck a needle in Percy's arm, then got away in a black van. With Percy."

"White coats, black trucks." Leo mumbled.

The rest of dinner was eaten in mostly silence. That was fine by me.

* * *

**So? What'cha think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my readers and silent readers out there. Love you all. And please, feel free to criticize or praise. I love getting help and feeling appreciated. Even if it's just "Good job" or "This sucks" or whatever it is. Oh, and Toe Walker? I'm semi-demented too.**

* * *

Percy

It was burning, deep within, pushing, shoving, struggling to get anywhere, everywhere.

Pain. Fiery pain.

Yet, somehow, dulled. How? Couldn't tell you. It stopped . . . nope, there it was again. Digging. Ripping. Eating away at whatever it could.

Pain. Fiery pain.

Make it stop. Please. It hurts to bad. Why won't it go away!? Who deserves something like this? No one. Simple as that. Here it comes . . . make it stop!

Pain. Fiery pain.

My eyes shot open. Where was I? Not camp, that's for sure. I was never strapped to a table at camp. I was never hooked up to machines at camp. I never had tubes and wires sticking through my skin at camp.

Okay, so there was that _one_ time when Clarisse chained me to a table, but that didn't count.

"Subject 6. Status: awake."

I tried twisting my head toward the voice and, in finding I couldn't move, mentally swore. I was completely numb. I shifted my eyes instead and saw a young woman with short brown hair and bored brown eyes staring at me. She wore a white lab coat.

"Finally." She glared, like I was the one responsible for keeping her waiting while I slept off whatever drug they gave me to _keep me asleep_. She turned her nose up. "I've been waiting for hours."

"So sorry. If I'd known a psychopath wanted to talk to me . . . ." I trailed off. Her mouth had fallen open.

"Psychopath?!" She shrieked. "I'll have you know–"

"Like I care." I tried to send a signal to me hand, but it wouldn't twitch.

"Chatty, aren't we?" She smirked and walked closer, running a finger along my jawline. I would have jerked away but considering the circumstances . . . .

"Creepy, aren't we?" I replied. Her gaze turned stone cold.

"If you have time to chat, I'd say the drug has worn off. Time to get to work." She pulled on a pair of gloves (the kind I'd seen doctors on TV wear) and walked to a rolling cart containing that of which I could not see.

I heard a door open and saw three more doctor-like figures make their way in. One looked at me. He was older, with a choppy haircut and a big nose.

"Is that it?"

Excuse me? Clearly I was a young human boy. Not an "it".

"Doesn't look like much." Big Nose said. What is it with all the insults?

"I could say the same about you." I shot back. The man's eyes widened.

"Incredible. It can speak."

"Incredible. You can make an observation. How many brain cells did you kill to make it, hmm? Amazing you made it to doctor." I roll my eyes.

"Enough!" The woman yelled. "You will be quiet!" She held up a rather large looking knife. I thought it would be best if I shut up.

Another woman with dull eyes came to the machines I was hooked up to and pushed a few buttons. I watched her but as I did, my vision went foggy.

"Hey, what –"

"It's useless to try and fight it." Woman said. Big nose chuckled. An icy hand pressed against my arm. Cold hit my skin as my shirt was cut off.

Then the sting as a knife cut into my skin. I sucked in a breath.

"Oh, felt that did you?" Woman wondered. "Can you feel this?" The knife slid deeper. My eyes widened but I refused to make a sound. I've been through worse, I've been through worse.

"Hand me the scissors." Woman ordered. And she went, cutting at my stomach, snip few things here, slice a couple here, whoops! patch that up, before anyone sees . . . .

And let me tell you it was complete agony. A lingering burn, a stinging pain. Like the River Styx times ten. Twenty. Dare I go to thirty?

I'd gone limp from shock or blood loss or both. Who knows? My vision had faded to black. I was aware of my surroundings but I couldn't see them. My hearing had toned down a few notches and I could only hear mumbles and stutters of the "doctors" talking. I was shaking uncontrollably.

Then, through it all, I heard Woman give one clear, direct order.

"Hand me Cell 5."

I vaguely felt a prick somewhere. Then a searing flame rushed through my body. I think I screamed, but I couldn't be sure.

Everything went dark.

Max

Angel was huddled against me, her white wings tucked in. I let my own brown ones hang limp. Fang was sitting on the other side of our dog crate. Yeah I said dog crate. Yeah I said wings. You could say it was a little experiment. That's what we were. Experiments. We didn't know where we came from, only that the School, the evil corporation that took babies and injected them with animal DNA, stole us and gave us avian blood. So that's where the wings came in.

The School didn't care about the kids it used for their "projects". We were "its" to them, just a thing they could torture and mess with. They tested us everyday, checking our heart rate, making us run hour after hour, until we just dropped from exhaustion. Then we were stuffed back into our "living quarters" a.k.a. dog crates.

I should probably explain who "we" are.

My names Max. Yes, I'm a girl. Deal with it. I'm the leader kind of. Then there's Fang, the dark, mysterious one, and Iggy, who was blind from another of the Schools experiments. They tried to enhance his night vision. It didn't go quite as planned. The three of us were the oldest at seventeen.

Motor Mouth Nudge was twelve, then eight-year-old Gasman (not gonna tell you how he got HIS name), and Gazzy's six-year-old sister Angel, who could read minds, and was currently snuggled against me.

The six of us were the only surviving bird kids.

"What if there were more of us?" Nudge asked. "Could we still be the flock? I mean it would be so cool if we could see another bird kid. He'd have black hair and green eyes, with dark wings, like Fangs, and he'd have a cool name and –"

"Nudge!" Iggy sighed. Nudge never quit. Fang smirked. He almost never talked. He brushed his hair out of his dark eyes. I struggled to keep a blush down. Okay, yes, I might have a little bit of a crush on Fang. Angel smiled at me.

_If you tell anyone, you're dead_, I think angrily.

_Don't worry, Max. Fang likes you too_.

I scowl. Nudge was rambling on about something and Iggy was pretending to listen. Fang was watching them with that expression that said "Well, this is interesting". Gazzy and Angel started whispering. Me? I was watching my flock. They were strong, but no one could get used to the School.

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoy this little bit! See you soon! I hope . . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gee, guys. Sorry this is late. Mom banned me from computer usage "until further notice". I'm actually breaking my prison sentance right now in order to please your eyes and mind with the writings of my hand. I only have a few comments, so this shouldn't take to long. **

**First, I realize that Max, Fang, and Iggy are seventeen in my fic instead of fourteen like norm. I did that on purpose. **

**Second, should Max like Fang or should I be weird and have her like Percy. Your choice.**

**Third, thank you to all my reviewers. 'Preciate it. Really. **

**And lastly, I'll try to update ever week. Maybe twice if I'm feeling good. Maybe not at all if I'm grounded. Again.**

**Also, Percy Waterblue. Thank's for the advice. I take it to heart.**

**Alright. I think I'm done . . . . **

* * *

Thalia

Nothing. Not a word.

We didn't have an inkling to where Percy was. Groups were sent out (still out there now), my Hunters searched the forests, heck even the gods pitched in a little.

And still we had nothing.

"We should just send Mrs. O'Leary out there." Nico grumbled his feet dangling in the lake.

"Already tried it." I sighed. "She's going crazy cooped up in the arena."

"She's missin' Perce." The pale boy said. Next to me Annabeth cringed. Lately just Percy's name has her tearing up.

"Way to go, Death Breath." I hiss through clenched teeth. Nico grimaced.

"Sorry, Annabeth."

"I'm setting out again tomorrow." Annabeth ignores him and scoops sand into her cupped hands, letting it fall through her spread fingers.

"Annabeth, you're gonna wear yourself out." I stated. "You can't be out there all the time."

She glared at me. "Thal's, he's out there. I can't help but feel like something bad's happening to him." She flopped down on her back and put her hands over her face, elbows pointing to the sky. "He's right there. Just out of my reach. I know it."

Not that I would say anything, but I was having those same feelings. He was my cousin after all. I worry.

Nico nudged me and jerked his head toward Annabeth. I gave him a _what-am-I-supposed-to-do_ look. In return he gave me an _I-don't-know-just-do-something_ look.

I was never the huggy, touchy-feely type of person. So when I scooted next to my smarter-than-most friend I honestly had no idea what to do. Hesitating, I awkwardly placed my hand on her shoulder and, to my surprise, found her trembling. Not from cold, but tears. They slid out the corners of her eyes and trailed to her ears, creating darkened strands where the drops settled. Annabeth rolled over and buries her face in her arms, her body shaking with now-audible sobs.

Mentally sighing, I got over myself and rubbed Annabeths back. Nico smiled, apparently unaware that I could still see him. I whipped my head around and shot a glare at him, lightning flashing in my eyes. That sobered him. I turned back around, smirking. The look on his face! Ha!

Annabeth sat up, her eyes red. She hugged me. Unprepared I tensed and she quickly pulled away.

"Thank's, Thal's. I needed that." Annabeth smiled softly.

"Yeah, well, don't expect me to do it again." I returned the smile. She quietly laughed, then stood and started back to camp.

I looked out over the lake. The setting sun cast golden reflections on the water and painted the skies with light pinks, oranges, and purples. A light breeze blew the hair from my face. In all, it was very beautiful. There really weren't any other words to describe it.

"What are you looking at?" Suddenly Nico was beside me and I was violently pulled back to reality.

"Way to ruin the moment, cuz." I laugh as I watch him squinting at the scene in which I was just looking. He pulled back and bit his lip.

"Sorry."

I got up and we head back towards camp in silence.

"But seriously, what were you looking at?"

Almost.

* * *

Annabeth

I sat on my bed, staring at the wall. I couldn't afford to break down like I had at the beach earlier. Luckily I was only with Thalia and Nico, both of whom were good friends.

I grabbed a dagger from under my pillow (what? Never know when you're gonna need one in the middle of the night) and head toward our "dining hall" which in reality were only picnic tables.

Grabbing a plate of food and sitting next to Malcolm. Those were two things on my to-do list right now. That and find Percy, but at this instant it was just food and Malcolm.

The newer campers gave me looks of pity as I entered the area. I mentally gave a look of disgust. At the moment I hated the newbies. Older campers had lost loved ones and had faced death, but the fresher ones didn't know any better.

"Hey, Annabeth. How's it going?" Malcolm asked as I took my seat next to him. I shrugged.

"Nothing's changed, if that's what you mean." I sip my water. "I'm going out come tomorrow, though."

"Want me to come?" My half-brother wondered. I shook my head.

"I'm convincing Thal's and Nico to join me."

"No you're not." Thalia said as she passed the Athena table. I groan.

"Oh come on! Why not?"

She paused and turned around, heading for me. "Because."

" 'Because' isn't an answer." I challenge. She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes it is. I just used it."

"Ouch." Nico sidled up. We both stared at him. He put up both hands and started to back away. I grabbed his arm.

"Oh no, you're coming to." I flick my eyes from one to the other. "Guy's please. If not for me, then for Percy."

That got them. They hesitated, contemplating the fate of their cousin if they didn't come. Finally they sighed simultaneously and grumbled, "Fine" simultaneously. They glared at each other.

"Don't do that. It creeps me out." Thalia shoved at Nico.

"I could say the same." Nico ground out, shoving her back. Thalia gasped and pushed at him again.

"Children." Chiron called, causing the two to look up. "Please, no fighting in the dining area."

Thalia and Nico hung their heads. "Yes, Chiron." Well of course that caused more glares and they headed off, pushing and shoving at each other.

Our tables burst out laughing.

"It's funny how alike they really are." One of my sisters giggled.

"They just won't admit it." Another said.

"Guess it runs in the family." Malcolm chuckled.

"If you think about it, Percy – " The voice cut off as the mood darkened drastically. All eyes glanced at me then down at their plates.

"Gods, Annabeth. I didn't mean –"

"Just leave it." I cut in. I was sick of apologies. "Just . . . leave it."

* * *

**I kind of rushed this because, like I said earlier, I'm banned from the computer. So sorry, if it doesn't reach your standards and is not to your liking. I tried my best on a five-minute schedule. **

**Now if you'll excuse me, I have a grounding to finish.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm in a good mood, so I'm posting twice. But I'm still grounded. Honestly they're like prison sentances, I'm not even joking. **

**I've decided to have Max like Percy to keep the story interesting. But I REFUSE to have Percy like Max. I just love Annabeth to much to do that to her. She and Percy are too cute to split up.**

**What would you guys think if I changed the name of this story, hmm? I've been thinking Spread Your Wings, but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Percy

Figures I'd wake up strapped to another bed, right? At least I could move this time. I lift my head up and take in the room. It was white like the last one, cupboards along the walls, a sink, no windows, and various sharp objects.

I tugged at a strap on my wrist and pain shot through my arm.

"The more you struggle, the more pain you cause yourself." A soft voice said. "So, please, try and keep still."

Looking over, I saw a young woman (she couldn't have been over twenty) with long blonde hair and honey-colored eyes sitting on a lone chair in the corner. She reminded me of Annabeth.

Annabeth . . . .

I forced myself not to think about it at the moment and instead asked, "Where did you come from?"

"Me? Oh, I've been here the whole time. You just looked over me." She smiled lightly. "That's okay, though. I guess I'm just one of those people – the ones no one really pays attention too."

She was different, I could tell. She wasn't as torture-minded, not as experiment-driven.

"You're not like the rest, are you?" I asked, suspiciously. She cocked her head to the side (Annabeth . . . .) and furrowed her eyebrows. Then her eyes widened in comprehension and she gave a laugh.

"Those psychopaths?"

"That's what I called them!" I grinned. She laughed again. I felt weird to hear in a place like this. A laugh.

"No. I never wanted to work here. I'm actually only in this wretched place because my dad works here. He's over in the Chemical Section." She shook her head in disgust. "I hate it. What this place does to kids like you. It's so sick!"

"Wait what? What is this place? Really?" I needed answers and she seemed like the best place to find them. She pursed her lips.

"You sure you wanna know? Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." She took a breath. "You're currently residing in a place called the School, a lovely place that takes babies and young children and cuts them open to inject animal DNA into their system. Most of the 'experiments' or 'projects' as the children are sometimes called, don't make it through the first day. They die, and their bodies are thrown away as if they were nothing." She looks away. Then her eyes met mine. "It's okay, though! As long as the government doesn't find out, no one'll go to jail!"

She was mocking them.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Her eyes stared straight into mine. They were dead serious. "I would _never_ joke about something like this."

"I believe you. I just don't believe how people could be so cruel as to actually _use_ kids for experiments." I let my head fall back onto the pillow, trying to process what I was being told.

She snorted. "Yeah. They're definitely corrupted."

"_Any sign for Subject 6_?" A voice crackled over her walkie-talkie. She made a face and brought it to her lips.

"No sign of movement. Still under." She winked at me.

"_Radio when it wakens_."

She stood up and threw the device down in frustration and loathing. " 'It'. 'It'! These children aren't 'it's'! They're humans! Living, breathing humans who will never have a normal life thanks to you!" She screamed at the radio. She collapsed back onto her chair a hand over her eyes. "Sorry."

"No, you just lied for my sake. I feel the same way. Go about your rampaging. I'm fine to listen and agree." I manage a half-smile at her. She chuckles.

"You're a weird kid, you know that?"

"I've been told that before." I say quietly, thinking of camp and everyone there.

"But it's a good weird." She continued. Then she paused. "Do you mind if I ask you a random question?"

I shook my head. "Go for it."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"That's it?"

"Well, so far that's the oldest I've got to."

She laughed. "Yeah, definitely a good weird." She sobered. "They don't usually take older kids though. I just need to find out what they're up to."

"Well when you do be sure to tell me." I moved my arm accidently and pain raced through my body. I let out a cry and she was at my side immediately.

"Careful!" She touched my arm gingerly. "Listen, kid, I like you. I really do. You're the first person to actually consider me as a person and to talk to me like I was a real human and not some evil scientist, like the other children do. So you can't go on hurting yourself or they _will_ kill you. Got it?" then her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with one hand. "Oh my god, I just sounded so selfish. I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, it's fine. I get your point though. No more moving." I smile up at her to show everything was cool. Though the part about the other children was bugging me. Were there other kids in the School now? Were they being tested on, injected, tortured at this very moment?

"Do you mind if _I_ ask _you_ a random question?" I wondered. She laughed .

"Shoot."

"How old are you?"

She burst out in fits of giggles. "Seventeen."

I looked at her skeptically. She smiled.

"No joke!"

"_All Observers to the Left Wing. All Observers to the Left Wing_." The walkie-talkie relayed from the floor. She sighed.

"That's my cue. I'll get in trouble if I don't get over there. But I'll see you again." She picked the device from the ground and hooked it to her jeans pocket. She grabbed a clipboard from the counter and reached for the doorknob, but stopped before she twisted it.

"I never got your name." She turned and looked at me questioningly.

I debated whether or not to give her my real name.

"Percy." I said finally. What? I just spent the last however long talking to her. She seems trustworthy enough.

"Percy." She repeated, I guess trying it out. "An unusual name for an unusual kid. I like it." She smiled and opened the door. Just before it closed I heard, "My names Elodea."

Then it shut.

Elodea. An unusual name for an unusual girl.

* * *

**Don't worry about Elodea. I've already stated that I'm not breaking Perce and Annie up. Dea's just a good friend and a main part in his - actually I'm gonna let you find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The first thing I did when Mother un-grounded me? Come write a new chapter for all of my lovely readers! Mom disapproves but I honestly could care less. She thinks I need to get out more or something like that. She's really tring to say that she thinks I need to get a life. I have a life but it just so happens that a minor part of it is on the computer. **

**I recently purchased The Mark of Athena which (in my opinion) was the BEST book in the history of best books. I'm _incredibly_ irritated with Rick Riordan for ending the book with Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus, but I loved it nonetheless. **

**So I did decide to change this stories name (not that anyone noticed) and I think it's for the better. Maybe not. Oh well! Too late!**

**A few of you were confused about the characters ages. It goes a little something like this: **

**Percy, Annabeth, Elodea, Max, Fang, and Iggy - 17**

**Thalia - 15 (Hunter of Artemis and therefore immortal, forever condemned to the 15th year)**

**Nico - 14 (It seems about right. Correct me if I'm wrong)**

**Nudge - 12**

**Gazzy - 8**

**Angel - 6**

**Hope that clears some things up. As for the point-of-views, I'm sticking strictly to the main characters (maybe Rachel if I'm in desperate times) beacause I really don't get when people use POV's of people we don't or barely know. Take the Stoll's for instance. They aren't even a big part in the series so why give them their own point-of-views. We don't know them well enough to do that. We have to guess at their thoughts and characteristics in order to do so, because Rick never intended them to be main characters.**

**I'm rampaging. Sorry this Authors Note is so long, guys. **

**Just one last thing. I will no longer be able to continue with this story due to complications which I will discuss at the end.**

* * *

Annabeth

I fell onto my bed, utterly exhausted. I'd just spent the last day patrolling. Still no sign. Everyone helped out, but they didn't get how much I really needed Percy. He was a part of me now and without him there was a hole in my heart, my _soul_. And I didn't like it.

Was he thinking about me now? Was he scared, hurt? Did he even want to come back?

Of course he did, I convinced myself. Camp Half-Blood is his home and he loves it here. He wouldn't give all he had here up, would he?

"Annabeth! Open up!" Thalia. I push myself out of bed with a groan and jerk the door open.

"What?" I snap. Thalia blinked. Piper stood beside her, looking at me with concern.

"Um, you okay? I just wanted to check." My black-haired friend muttered. They turned to go, but I grabbed Thalia's arm.

"No, I'm sorry. Don't go. Please." I looked into her eyes, pleading. "I really need someone right now."

"You're not gonna breakdown on me again, are you?" Thalia squinted at me. Piper smiled at me. I laughed.

"Nope. Promise." I stepped back to let them inside. We sat on my bed.

"How're things with Jason?" I ask Piper. She blushed, just like she always did when talking about her boyfriend.

"It's going good. I think he misses Camp Jupiter, but he's making it work here. He's been down lately though." She got quiet. "He's upset about Percy. Jason really took a liking to him and then he had to – well, you know."

I knew far too well.

Thalia suddenly shot up from her seat. "We should try to IM him!"

"We've already tried, remember? It didn't work because we don't know where he is."

"Yeah but I bet if we talk to Iris she could help us out a bit."

Piper shook her head. "She's one of the goddesses helping us out. She'd have already found him if she knew."

"Fine." Thalia pouted. "Can we try though? Just one more time?"

"Don't see how it could hurt." I fish through my pocket for a golden drachma. "Or work." I added in a mumble.

* * *

Piper flipped the coin into the lake.

"Perseus Jackson." She said firmly.

"Location?" A female voice bubbled at us. We exchanged glances.

"Uh, unknown." Thalia shrugged.

The voice was quiet a moment, then said, "Finding best match for Perseus Jackson."

Piper crossed her fingers on one hand and grabbed mine with the other. She squeezed gently, smiling widely at me. Thalia huffed and overlapped her arms.

"Relax, Thalia." Piper soothed, her Charmspeak washing over the both us. I suddenly felt a great need to lie down and take a nice, long nap.

"No match found." The voice stated. I threw my hands up.

"I told you!"

"You're the one who agreed to it." Thalia pouted.

"You're the one who suggested it!" I shot back. Thalia put a hand on her hip, and pointed at me with the other.

"Hey." She said. "There's no need to play the blame game."

"You two are hopeless." Piper shook her head.

"Annabeth!" I turn to see red hair. That was it. Red hair. Then I realized that someone was hugging me. Rachel to be correct. No one else I knew had red hair. She pulled away but kept her hands on my shoulders. "I came as soon as I could, but my parents have been keeping and incredibly close eye on me lately."

"How'd you get away?" Thalia wondered. Rachel smirked.

"They decided to go to Hawaii, go figure." Then her expression softened. "I take it you haven't found him yet, then?"

I shook my head. Rachel put an arm around my shoulders. "Come on. You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks." I utter a tiny laugh.

"I meant that in the best way possible, of course." She added. "But seriously, I think you need a nap or something."

And so that was how I ended up back in my bed, the last thing being heard was Pipers Charmspeak lulling me to sleep.

* * *

Thalia

Annabeth was her best when she was asleep these days. Don't get me wrong, I love the girl to death, but she's been too wrapped up in finding Percy that she's worn herself out. Completely. She was peaceful in her sleep. Relaxed.

Piper continued to croon to Annabeth long after she fell asleep.

"To make sure she stays under," was the excuse, but we both knew she was worried as well.

"Thalia, have you seen these?" Rachel asked quietly, sitting on the floor as she leafed through pictures that had been on Annabeths small shelf.

I sat beside her and took half of the pile. The picture on top showed Percy with his arm around Annabeth. They were sitting by the campfire with all the other campers, the widest smiles on their faces. They weren't looking at the camera, but they were smiling at something.

Another shot was an aerial one. Percy and Annabeth were lying on the ground, Percy with is left hand behind his head, his right hand clutching Annabeths. Her left ankle was draped over his right, her free foot plated on the ground so her knee was sticking up. She was pointing at the camera, a grin on her lips. Percy had a half-smile, the one he always wore.

Flipping through them, I noticed how happy they looked in each and I felt a twinge in my heart. I was starting to understand how much Percy's disappearance was affecting Annabeth.

It was the last picture that really got me. It was a side shot, Annabeth on the left, Percy on the right. They were sitting cross-legged, their knees touching. They were holding hands and were staring down at them, their foreheads only a hairs-width from each other's. They were talking I could tell from Annabeths parted lips. Percy was listening intently, that same stupid smile on his face.

"I can't believe he's gone." Rachel whispered. "I mean . . . this is _Percy_ we're talking about!"

"I'd always thought he'd go out by monster or something, not a scientist." I closed my eyes.

"He didn't 'go out'." Rachel stated. "Not yet. He's just missing."

Piper kept speaking to the slumbering blonde on the bed, silently listening to our conversation.

"It's awful." Rachel said. "It's just plain _awful_!"

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

Max

"Iggy! Are you any closer?"

"How should I know?" He sounded miffed. "I'm _blind_!"

"Feel the knick then!" Nudge whispered. There were cameras everywhere. They picked up sound. I think.

We were in separate crates today, which had pros and cons to it. Pros: more room, less sweat. Cons: couldn't talk as much, no warmth, and Iggy had the knife.

It was a dull knife and they didn't know we had it. Or maybe they did and let us keep it anyway. Who knows? Who cares? Anyhow, it wasn't much use for anything, but we kept on trying at the bars of the cages. Someday we'd cut through.

Fortunately the knife was hidden in the corner of one of the crates. Unfortunately we never knew who was going in which crate.

Today Iggy got it.

"Saw faster!" Gazzy ordered. Iggy put the knife down roughly and whipped his head in Gasmans direction.

"You know what? I can't _see_, okay? I have _no_ idea what I'm doing and _you_ aren't helping! Shut it!" He huffed dramatically and picked the dull blade back up.

Fang grunted. I wasn't sure if it was a laugh or a nose of agreement.

_A laugh, I think_, Angel pushed into my head. The little mind reader had no idea what _self-privacy_ meant. I smile at her.

_Isn't that surprising? I never would have guessed that Fang could laugh_. I teased even though he couldn't hear me. Angel giggled and Fang shot me a look, probably catching on to what was happening.

"You okay, Nudge?" I asked the motor-mouth. She'd been awfully silent. The dark skinned girl looked up at the sound of my voice and shrugged.

"I guess so." Nudge wrapped her arms around her shins, huddling against the corner of her cage. "I just have this feeling that . . . oh, I don't even know! Something bad, maybe? Something good? It's all a jumble." She sighed. "I just want out."

"We all do, sweetie." I comforted. Nudges wings extended to wrap around her for warmth. Um, why didn't I think of that? And I was the supposed "leader". I followed suit and almost gasped. Wings were warm. I made a mental note: _Remember that_.

Angel cocked her head and her white wings fluttered slightly, but didn't move other-wise. Ever independent.

Iggy stopped sawing at the metal and tucked the knife back under the floor of the crate. "I'm done." He sighed. "No more. I give up."

"Don't think like that, Ig." I looked at him. He didn't return the look. "Think, '_we're gonna get outta here_.' Someday we will. Trust me on that."

Iggy gave a light smile, but he didn't realize I was serious. All hope was zapped from them a while ago. This place does that to kids. After a long enough time, they quit fighting and go along with whatever torture they're put through. Same happened to the flock. But me? Well, I still had a shred of hope left. It had come back just recently actually. Like Nudge, I felt like something was about to happen.

Something big.

And I was going to make damn sure that I was a part of it.

* * *

**Sorry if I gave anyone a scare earlier. I can still finish the story, but I can't continue posting (or writing it, for that matter) until I these questions answered.**

**1) Should Elodea be a demigod, mutant, neither, or both?**

**2) If you picked demigod, who's her godly parent? (Male or female, but please no Big Three.)**

**3) If you picked mutant, what breed or DNA?**

**4) No matter which of the four you picked, should Elodea show up at Camp Half-Blood or stay strictly in School grounds?**

**I guess what I'm tring to say is, should Elodea be a big part of this story?**

**And, um, I'd really like to know what a mary-sue is. That way I can steer clear of it, 'cause I'm getting the vibe that it's a bad thing.**

**Alright, I'd be grateful to know your opinions so I can try and please all of you. I know that's impossible but hey! it's worth a shot! "Impossible is not a word, it's just a reason not to try." And seriously, I can't continue until I get some answers so if you could take the extra two minutes (if that) to write me it'd help greatly. Thanks and sorry for the inconvinience.**

**Wait! Just thought of something else. Should Percy have a defect fronm the School? Like being mute or wiped memory or something like that? It would be temporary of course, but if you would like it, lt me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Hurricane Sandy, we have no school today. Go awful weather! So I decided to post a new chapter. Unfortunatley, I'm grounded again. But only from my phone. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I now know what a mary-sue is. So hopefully I can stay away from that.**

**I got a lot of people saying that they hate when OC's take over the story, and I agree with you. I don't like it. But some people do like OC's, s I was trying to exand options. I flirted with the idea of Elodea for a wihle but in the end decided to keep her at the School. But trust me, she definatley helps them escape. Sort of . . . . I did make her a mutant though. I thought it would help slightly. I don't now how it's going to turn out though. **

**I won't erase Percy's memory. I had someone say withdraw of power and had an idea for it yesterday so maybe I'll do that. Flashbacks, possibly? Trauma? **

**Shadowedzone – I would but I need others point-of-veiws to help the story move along. Sorry.**

**Unknown - why, yes, Jason should be at Camp Jupiter. That would make sense wouldn't it? But since when does this story make sense? Percy Jackson and the Olympions never actually collide with Maximum Ride and co. so in reality I can do whatever I want with the story. Cause it ain't real.**

**Spider-man fan – sorry, I cant break up Annabeth and Percy. I was so literally jumping around the house when they got back together. I'm gonna have Max like Percy but that's it.**

**If you guys have somehting that you want to happen in this story (or another story you want me to write) just write me or PM me or something.**

**And I have to appologize now. I had a major bout of Writers Block and tis chapter kinda sucks. Think of it as a filler chapter. At least until I think of something.**

* * *

Percy

At least I couldn't feel pain through numbness. I also couldn't move. I've been on my back for Hades knows how long.

Riptide was in my pocket. Whole lot of good that'll do me. I couldn't reach it. Still strapped to the bed, remember? Even if I could reach the sword – I was numb! Utterly and completely useless! Gods of Olympus, I'm the worst demigod in history. How on earth did I let them get me so easily?

And there was something else eating at the back of my mind. I can't keep it away any longer.

Did they have Annabeth?

She'd been with me. I mean a ways off but still relatively close. If they hurt her . . . . It would be my fault of course. I know it.

I couldn't live with myself if I let her get hurt.

The door opened and I winced. Reminders of the latest torture session was still all too clear in my head.

"Dearest? Are you awake?" The sickly sweet voice filled the room. It was Woman. She'd started calling me that. 'Dearest'. I didn't like it. I lay still and pretended to be asleep, but then she laughed. "Oh, how silly of me! The brain-wave monitors tell me you are!"

I sighed and let eyes open again. Woman's dull brown ones stared at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, irritated. She tutted.

"Now, now, dearest. No need to snip." She laughed again and grabbed a pair of scissors. "What am I saying? Of course there is!"

Big Nose (remember him?) crept into the room, followed by an Asian lady and a masked man.

"Doctor Torowski?" Big Nose said quietly, eyeing the shears in her hand warily.

"Torowski?" I asked. "That's funny. The first three letters in Torowski are T, O, and R. And the first three letters in torture are T, O, and R. Wow. It's a perfect match."

Doctor Torowski glared at me. "Keep quiet, dearest."

Asian Lady piped up with, "Doctor Torowski is one of the highest ranking Injectors in the School."

"You must be very proud." I rolled my eyes. There was a pinch in my arm and if I could've flinched, I would have. I didn't have to look to know that a tube now inhabited my bicep. Again my shirt was cut away, exposing my skin to the cold of the air. I mentally shivered.

A hand pressed against my stomach, not helping with the coolness.

"It's okay, dearest." The sick-sweet voice was back.

"Oh, yes. That's a real comfort coming from Doctor High-and-Mighty-Injector." I say. They don't catch my sarcasm. Doctor Torowski opened the scissors and placed each tip over skin.

"Dearest, the pain-shot I gave you should keep it from hurting too much." She looked at me, brown eyes meeting green. Then her brow furrowed. "Wait a minute. I didn't give you a pain-shot." Her eyes suddenly gave an unnatural light. The kind only insane-killers got. She cackled. "Oh well. We'll just have to make do."

The numbness protecting me vanished as a wave of excruciating pain swept across my frame.

In one swift move, she thrust the scissor-knives down and squeezed the handles.

* * *

Elodea says I was out for a while. She won't tell me how long. I don't feel pain. I don't feel emotions. I feel like an empty husk that has no purpose of living. I feel dead. Very dead. Incredibly dead.

Just dead.

So instead of living, I listen. I listen to her likes, her dislikes. Her voice (which hurts my ears at the moment, but don't tell her that), and her laughs. I listen to her words, but most importantly I listen to her eyes.

No, I'm not going crazy. Just 'cause I'm dead doesn't mean I'm insane.

She spoke one thing. Her honey eyes told an entirely different tale. They held a hope and a love. A despair and a triumph. Pain and sorrow.

She wouldn't tell me what they meant.

So she told me her story.

"I've lived here pretty much my whole life," she says. "As much as I hate it, this place is my home. I was five when my dad was offered a job here. He was known as a reliable technician. Anyway, he jumped at the offer. At the time it was him and my mother, and me and my older brother, Trey. Trey was like you in a way. Black hair, green eyes, the same mischievous glint."

I didn't know I had a mischievous glint.

"Dad didn't know what was happening here at the School. He thought it was simply a lab. I found out pretty quick though. Of course my father didn't listen to me when I told him – he was getting paid, a lot too, and that was all that mattered.

"Then my mom got sick. Really sick. She was beautiful woman." Elodea bowed her head, sniffing. "But beauty doesn't exactly help when you're dying, does it? No. Dad was stricken. He spent all his time working, he got obsessed with it. Fixing broken machines, building new ones. His way of dealing with the pain, I guess. He didn't notice when she died. Trey and I, we only had one minute with her body before the Cleaners came and tossed it out."

I closed my eyes, thinking back to when my own mother was held captive in the Underworld. I did everything to get her back. I couldn't imagine her gone forever.

"Dad," she choked up. "Dad gave us to the Injectors. They cut us and beat us and tested us, like they're doing to you now. That's why I became an Observer. Because I know what it's like to be in your position.

"They have this one type of DNA. It's incredibly dangerous and powerful. The Injectors have transplanted it into hundreds of babies, but they all died. All of them. Only a dozen or so made it into the second week. Only three made it into the third. Anyhow, the thought . . . they thought that maybe Trey was strong enough to take the cells, but he wasn't. He died within an hour of the transfusion."

She broke off. I waited for her to continue.

"They're still testing with this DNA. The Injectors haven't found anyone who can take the cells. Even today there are only six subjects I know of who survived the transplant and they're kept under very close surveillance."

What's the DNA? What was Elodea? I stared at the ceiling, not able to say a word.

"I was injected with cat DNA. Can you believe it? Just some random cat they probably found on the streets. Other kids get chameleons with camouflage powers, or super-fast cheetah cells. I know it hurts and all that but at least they get something cool. All I can really do is this –" A hand appears over my eyes and I see her fingernails grow longer and sharper, then retract back into normal nails. "That and sensitive senses."

"Let's just hope they don't inject you." Elodea says as she stands and stretches her legs. She walks toward the door. "I've got rounds to do. But I'll see you later."

Something was bugging me. Something about the story of how she got here and her mother and brother. Something wasn't right. But what? What?

"Oh, I forgot to tell you the DNA. The dangerous one?" Elodea stuck her head back through the door. "Well, it's bird cells. Avian."

Avian?

I didn't see how that was dangerous. They're just birds, right?

But what did I know?

Remember?

I'm dead.

* * *

**I read the last Maximum Ride book this morning. I didn't like it. I felt like it moved to fast, jumped from one thing to another. Having Angel be blind? Gee, where have we seen that before? Having her be the Voice? Nuh-uh. Having the world cave in at the end? Really? Everyone dies. That's it? No explanations?**

**I didn't like it.**

**My friend and I are planning a seige on Rick Riordans house. First we're going to yell at him for having Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus, then mke us wait for the next book. After that, we're going to make him _write_ the next book, while we stand there and make sure he does. **

**Feel free to join us. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So . . . chapter 7. A real bore if you ask me. I had so much trouble on this one. I've got it all mapped out in my head but its transitioning from one event to another than trips me up. **

**Just wondering - did anyone catch the problem with Elodea's story? The one that Percy was stuck on? Don't tell what it is if you did for the sake of those that read the reviews. I just wanted to see if I made it clear or not. It's okay if you didn't - that's kinda the point.**

**I want to congratulate toe walker for reviewing five out of my six chapters! And I'm assuming you were talking about James Patterson and Maximum Ride and not Rick Riordan, right?**

**It was brought to my attention that my AN's contain spoilers. So sorry about that! I'll try and warn you if I have any, okay?**

**Black shadow tigress - you should. It's an all around good series. It's got some problems but I enjoyed them for the most part.**

**And I was thinking the other day about how people swear so easily now. It makes me kind of uncomfortable. I mean I use the words 'damn', 'freakin', 'hell' and occasionally 'ass' but those aren't as bad as some of the others. But I was thinking - remember when 'sexy' was a bad word?**

* * *

Annabeth

Have you ever heard how much demigod dreams _suck_? Well they do. It didn't help that I've been exhausted searching for Percy, either. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and immediately my mind fogged over.

A room. A white room. A white room with a white bed. And machines. Lots of machines. They beeped and hummed. Wires stuck in the machines. They connected with a body. A pale body that was shaking and gasping for air. A pale body that was too skinny. Skinny enough to see ribs. All of them. A pale body that had jagged cuts snaking across its bare chest. A pale body that had jagged cuts that were still bleeding. Scars, too. Marring scars. A pale body that was so beaten that it was barely recognizable.

But I recognized it right away.

A pale body that was Percy.

My Percy.

My Seaweed Brain.

_Percy_! I yelled. He didn't move. He wasn't . . . dead, right? Nico'd tell me if he was. _Percy_!

He moaned something and the machines steady _beep_! sped up. His eyes flickered open, revealing those striking green orbs I loved so much. He took a shuddering breath and winced.

The door opened. Percy eyes filled with fear.

_No! Don't hurt him!_ I was screaming. He was terrified, I could tell. Where was he? How did I free him?

"How are you today, dearest?" A voice so falsely sweet in made my stomach churn walked toward my boyfriend. A sick voice for a dull lady. Percy's mouth opened slightly and he squeezed his eyes shut.  
"Doctor Torowski?" A man with a very big nose slipped into the room, followed by an Asian lady and a masked man. "Can we assist you in any way?"

"Oh yes, always. I'm looking for the . . ." She rummaged in a cupboard. ". . . No, the sharp one . . . oh, where is . . . Ah-ha!" She held up a rather pointy looking stick..  
"We'll just start preparing the Subject." The Asian lady bowed her head.

What Subject? Was that a medicine or a drug? I tried to push farther into the dream, but I couldn't. There was no way to move closer.

No way to save Percy.

The three assistants stood around my pale boyfriend and starting hooking wires to him and ripping wire out. Percy thrashed around, restricted by the straps that held him to the bed.

'. . . preparing the Subject.' Percy was the Subject! How dare they!

"Someone hand me a numbing shot, _please_!" The big nosed man spoke through gritted teeth sounding incredibly irritated. Mask-Man gave him a syringe which Big-Nose gladly jammed into Percy's arm. He immediately went limp, eyes glazing over.

"Okay." Doctor Torowski said dreamily. She had to be out of it. No one in their right mind would do this. Percy blinked rapidly and his chest rose and fell faster than it should have. I didn't like seeing his ribs.

"Are you ready now, dearest?" She asked Percy. She smiled brightly. "We're going to work on your bones today! Isn't that exciting?"

Percy suddenly snapped back to reality. "Someone took their demented pills today."

He always did like using sarcasm to deal with situations.

His captors didn't enjoy it though. Mask-Man slapped Percy, causing him to bite his lip. A thin trail of blood slipped over his chin. I winced. Here Percy was being beaten and starved and I could do nothing.

"Change of plans. Hold him up. Dearest, you must cooperate." Doctor Torowski shook her head and unstrapped the bindings keeping him down. Mask-Man and Big-Nose each grabbed one of his arms and hauled him up. Percy hung limply between them. The Asian lady stepped back and watched as Doctor Torowski slipped behind Percy.

"Now, you might feel a slight pinch, dearest." She said and slammed the whip down on his back as hard as she could. It broke skin. The blood rushed through the gash in its container, spilling freely over the cool ground. Percy jerked, crying out.

"How many hits can you take? That's todays experiment." The "doctor" pursed her lips and brough the stick down again. Percy was gasping, sobbing, tears streaming over his cheeks, mixing with the blood on the floor.

His mouth opened again but Doctor Torowski ran in front of him and kneeled down. "If you want to live, I wouldn't scream."

_Percy, be quiet! Live a little longer! I need to find you_! I was shouting at him.

Percy wisely shut up. Doctor Torowski gripped his chin with her thumb and pointer finger, lifting his head so their eyes could meet. Percy's were filled with pain and tears.

"See, dearest? It's all better when you cooperate."

_Get your hands off him!_ I seethed. She flung his head away and it fell back to face the floor. Doctor Torowski took up her position behind him again, repeatedly bringing a torrent of blows to which Percy thrashed and reacted to, but he didn't cry out. Not once. As it continued his back looked less like skin and more like a mangle of torn flesh and blood. Lots of blood.

"He's lasting longer than expected." She furrowed her brow, looking disappointed. Then the "doctor" raised the stick over her head, sharp end pointing towards between Percy's shoulder blades.

She wasn't – and then she did. The stick split through Percy's chest like silk, the end coming through to touch the ground.

My scream mixed with his.

"Annabeth!" I shot up. I was back in bed. Thalia stood next to me, white as a sheet, gripping my arm. I fell against her, sobbing.

"I couldn't do anything . . . they had him . . . hurt him." I probably wasn't making any sense to her the way I was blubbering. I wasn't making sense to _me_.

"Okay, calm down and start over." She pulled me close.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, sniffing. My long-time friend smiled sheepishly at me.

"You're worrying me so I camped out on your floor. Good thing too, the way you were screaming. What the Hades were you dreaming about?"

"Annabeth?" Malcolm peered at me caringly. My other half-siblings were giving me weird looks as well.

"I'm fine." I assure them. To Thalia I said: "I need to talk to Chiron."

She smiled devilishly. "I can make that happen."

* * *

I explained my dream, not leaving out a single precious detail. We were seated around the Ping-Pong table in the Big House, all the cabin leaders and Chiron. And Rachel and Thalia of course. They were listening intently, gasping, sucking in gulps of air, recoiling in horror.

I was on the verge of tears gain by the end of the story. Rachel had me in a hug that she wouldn't loosen (not that I minded), Piper was holding my hand, and Thalia stood behind me.

Chiron was pale when I finished. "Well . . . ." He started. He never continued.

"At least we know he's alive." Will Solace (head of the Apollo cabin) stated wearily.

Nico burst into the room. "He's not in the Underworld. I've checked and re-checked since he went missing. Nothing yet. That's good, right?"

I smiled at him. "Yes, Nico. That's very good."

He smiled back.

Travis and Conner Stoll (co-leaders of the Hermes Cabin – we couldn't tell them apart and they were always switching identities so it was easier if we let them share the position) looked at each other and said, "Hmm . . . ."

That was it.

"What?" Jason prodded. He had Pipers other hand. Leo sat on his left, constructing an automaton out of a small metal car he'd demolished.

"What?" Travis – or was it Conner? – looked up.

"You said 'hmm'." Clarisse LaRue rolled her eyes, her scowl deepening (there was a reason for why she was the Ares cabin leader).

"Oh, sorry. Don't mind me." Travis – Conner? – waved his hand. Rachel released me and sat back.

"Percy needs our help. He's helped us more than enough in the past, now it's our turn to return the favour." Her eyes blazed with a lively fire, a light smile on her lips. "I for one am going to do whatever I can to find Percy and I know for a fact Annabeths with me on this one."

I nodded, smiling. "Definitely."

Thalia put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm in."

"We've already been searching for him." Clarisse narrowed her eyes.

"True." Piper raised her eyebrows. "But now that we know what we're up against and what's happening, we have more motivation. I do anyway."

"I can try Shadow-Traveling." Nico nodded to himself. "Yeah."

"Pipes and I can fly around." Jason smiled mischievously. Piper grinned at him.

Everyone starting talking about what they were going to do to pitch in and help find Percy. It hit me then how much I needed them, how much they really meant to me. They were willing to take time from training and quests to help me.

And to help Percy.

Which I was going to do.

Even if it cost me my life.

* * *

**So far I've got five people joining my seige ;) **

**Hermes' Little Girl is bringing the duct tape (bring 'em all, dear, the more the merrier!) and Percy Waterblue is bringing the llama. Charley, correct?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I must apologize now for this sucky chapter. Well, I'm not as upset about Max's POV than I am about Percy's. I just . . . needed something to get them in the same spot and that's all I could think of. I think I rewrote it about a hundred times. No, but I _was_ at a block. **

**One question - has anyone seen the Percy Jackson movie? Did you know they're making one about the Sea of Monsters? Yeah, I heard it was coming out next year sometime. I'm kind of excited. They sorta butchered the first one, but it was good. **

**Okay, I lied. Two questions. What did you guys think about electing Obama as president? I was rooting for Romney, 'cause I'm pro-life and I support sanctity of marriage. That's right, I don't support gay marriage or abortion. Judge me, hate me. You know what? I don't care.**

* * *

Max

They took my Nudge. It was quiet around without her. Too quiet. They took her yesterday morning. I think. It was hard to tell time in here. Everything was either too bright or too dark.

"Max?" Angel scooted next to me. We were back in the same cage again. I hugged her close. "I'm scared."

"I know, sweetie." I kissed the top of her head. My baby. My angel.

They didn't usually take us. We were the special ones. The exceptions. Because of our wings. Our Avian DNA. The six of us were the only ones strong enough to handle it.

Thousands of others died because they were weak.

The door slowly opened and a whitecoat slipped in. I scowled. I hated this one. I mean, I hated them all, but this one the most. I'm not sure why, there was something about her. Maybe it was the fact that she seemed almost too perfect. Did things quietly and quickly, always trying to start talk with us, nice and friendly even though she worked for this vicious place. There was the other thing. She was always promising that she hated the School and that one day she'd get all the mutants out. Years later and were still here.

She smiled at me as she walked by. She smiled too much.

She stopped at our crate. Gazzy glared at her. I smirked privately. That's my boy.

The girl blinked for a second, then turned to rummage through a cupboard. Two more whitecoats came in, dragging Nudge behind them. One started on the lock and the other threw Nudge in when it was open.

They left without another word.

"Nudge!" Angel grabbed Nudge's hand as she sat up. I checked her over.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked. Nudge shook her head and pushed me away.

"Nowhere."

We stared at her.

"What?"

"True. They made me run and took some blood. That's it. Odd right? That's what I was thinking. I was like, 'huh? What's going on here?' 'Cause they always do something painful when they take us, right? But then I didn't say anything, 'cause I didn't really want to get hurt and I knew they probably would hurt me if I spoke up and –"

"Nudge." Iggy said. "_You'd_ probably hurt _them_ if you spoke up."

Nudge stuck out her tongue at him. Fang smirked, his dark wings hanging limply behind him. I stare at him a minute longer.

Fang was a problem for me. I couldn't tell if I liked him or – I'm, of course I liked him (he was like a brother to me) but I couldn't decide if I _like_ liked him.

Here. I made a list.

1) He _knew_ me. He could see inside of me. My thoughts, my feelings, my . . . everything. Which could be good or bad depending.

2) He was good-looking. Definitely a good thing.

3) He was closed. He didn't talk. Didn't share things with me. Not a good thing.

4) He was strong. Probably stronger than me. I'm not talking muscle strength here (thought it helps) I'm talking strong like he doesn't break easily. He can handle things that no one really can. Good.

5) Well, that's all I can think of at the moment.

"Max?" Angel was staring at me and I clamped down on all private thoughts before she could get into my head. The look on her face told me I was too late. Crap.

"What, sweetie?" I replied, playing innocent. She kept her eyes on me as she turned her head before taking averting them.

"Nothing. Never mind."

There was a small cough. We all turned to the sound. Ugh, I forgot she was still here.

Miss Happy.

She gave a little wave, her honey colored eyes too bright for my liking.

"Do you need something?" I glare. She opened her mouth, a look of astonishment on her face. Then she pressed her lips together and left the room, her blonde hair flowing behind her.

"That was little harsh." Iggy scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"Like I care."

Angel whimpered. "They're coming."

Who's – oh. I hold her close as the door bursts open and whitecoats stream in. At the head?

Jeb.

Of course it was. Who else?

No one but Doctor Torowski, the psychopathic lunatic who claimed to be (and probably was) the top Injector.

The two of them together? Not a good sign.

"Ah, Maximum." Jeb smiled at me. I scowled.

"What do you want?"

His smile faded into a frown. Doctor Torowski crouched down, a dreamy look on her dull face.

"You're going to help! I have a project I've been working on and I need to test it out." She smiled. I winced. Whoever this "project" was, well, I felt for them.

"Yes, Max" Jeb said. "Subject Six has recently been found to be quite tolerable to a variety of experiments" –In other words, the torture sessions didn't kill the kid – "and we'd be delighted if you would do the next test for us."

I was seething. They think I'd "test" some kid they'd hurt and tried to kill? No!

"Yeah? Well I'd be _delighted_ to kick your butt."

Jeb frowned again. "You're not making this easy for yourself. Just listen to me –"

"No you listen to _me_! I'm not your pawn! I won't hurt someone I don't even know because _you_ tell me to! I won't do to someone what you've done to me! To us! To every kid in this freakin' School!" I raged, my hands clenched around the metal bars of the cage.

Doctor Torowski pursed her lips and beckoned at the door.

Gruesome creatures, Erasers were. An experiment fail if I ever saw one. Half man, half wolf. Something along the lines of werewolves. Only these guys were real.

One ripped the bars of the cage away and started towards us. I'd huddled back in the corner with my flock. Whitecoats grabbed at us, Erasers grabbed at us, there was screaming and shouting and pushing and fighting and next thing I knew I was thrown into a white room. It was large, large enough for me to fly. On one wall, half-way up, a see-through glass pane was placed for observations, I guess. Whitecoats peered out with clipboards and computers. They typed and wrote furiously as I looked around.

My flock was there as well. They weren't chained up, but Erasers were keeping a very close eye on them. Not that they were moving. They were watching me. They gave me small smiles when they saw me looking. I returned them.

A door steamed on the other side as it rose off the ground. I positioned into a fighting stance and spread my wings behind me. It was a fear factor. They made me look bigger than I actually was.

The steam cleared and a figure stepped out.

A guy my age with black hair and piercing green eyes I could see from here.

A guy without wings, most likely no training, most likely still weak from "tests", and most likely freaked out of his mind.

Subject Six. Doctor Torowski's new "project".

And I had to fight him. Possibly to the death.

* * *

Percy

The whip marks on my back were nearly healed from my beating. Elodea told me I was gonna have some nice scars though. I didn't want scars. They reminded me of the pain and the pain reminded me of what they did here. Maybe I could have a Hecate kid get rid of them when I got back to camp. If I got back to camp . . . . Nope, not gonna think like that.

So I thought of something different. Another something I didn't want to think about, but it was better than camp . . . .

I was starting to get feeling back in my body, so I didn't feel too bad. They didn't even bother strapping me in anymore, which was dumb on their part. If I could just . . . got it! I pushed myself up right and doubled over, gasping. The pain had toned down quite a bit but it was still there.

I spent the next couple of minutes working on my limbs, trying to get the blood flowing. Then I slipped off the bed and reached inside my pocket.

Riptide was gone. How could Riptide be gone! It always came back to me unless –

_Unless someone's holding it_, a voice whispered in the back of my mind. I groaned and lunged forward, searching for anything sharp. The only thing I found was a scalpel.

I attacked the wall. Not that it did any good. There's only so much a scalpel can do. Escaping is not one of its properties.

The door opened behind me and, still in escape-mode, I hurled the small knife at it as hard as I could. It wedged itself in the wood, an inch from someone's eye.

Elodea's to be exact. She stared at me, stricken, then looked at the scalpel in the door, then back at me.

"Oops." I grumble. She pulled the blade out and set it on the counter.

"I see you're doing better." I shrugged. Elodea glanced at the door. "Percy, listen. This is important. They're coming to –"

She never finished. Injectors pushed the door opened and tow grabbed my arms. I ripped away and punched one, but something caught me from behind. It was furry and smelled of wet dog. It wasn't pleasant.

The wet-dog thing squeezed harder at my neck and I gasped for air. My eyesight was going foggy. Black was edging in.

"No, don't kill it!"

That was the last thing I heard.

I woke up to dark. I fell asleep to dark so it was logical to wake up to it also.

I was moving. The ground under me was rising, taking me with it.

Wondering what was happening, I stood up shakily. I felt for a wall and found one. My other hand reached the opposite wall as well. The elevator wasn't very big – my elbows were still bent.

The car stopped with a jerk. I stumbled for a second before regaining my senses. The door steamed and started rising. I blinked as a bright light invaded my vision. I took my time getting used to the light, then stepped out into what could only be called an arena.

There was a girl in the middle, fighting stance at the ready.

Brown wings rose above her.

She was one of the survivors Elodea told me about.

One of the Avian containers.

* * *

**Alright! I got more seigers! Hermes' Little Girl is bringin' fire duct tape! And I got a whole bunch of people saying they were bringing cookies! (Make a few chocolate chip . . . what? Can't a girl enjoy her favourite cookie while she invading an authors house?) We've also got a baseball bat! I think we're about set to go!**

**Listen, about the "me not supporting gay's" thing earlier . . . I don't hate gays, okay? I've got a few friends who are gay. I think they're some of the best people alive, I just don't like that they like people of the same gender. You can hate me and I'm totally okay with that. But I don't think gay marriage is right. **


	9. Chapter 9

**For once I have nothing to say . . . .**

**Just kidding! Haha, yeah I saw you throwing your hands in the air shouting "YES!" at the the of your lungs. I also saw all the weird looks you got. I actually have a lot to cover so listen up or skip over. Or (to put it simply) read the note or go straight to the story.**

**Toe walker: toe walker! I'm hurt! Aw, I'm gonna miss you! It was a nice friendship while it lasted! :)**

**Hermes' Little Girl: I think we're about set to go! And I seriously did think that one was bad. Trust me, I've written better!**

**Percy Waterblue: I agree with the Obama thing. I'm not one to get political (I could care less) but I'm not happy with our economy. Americas screwed already, why not let someone new try to screw it up more?**

**Evelynyamine: That's a good point about love, but most times love isn't real. Not in my world anyway. Only in stories. And again it's the temptation the gay person and get out of if they tried. You can still have your opinions, while I have mine. **

**WOW: Hey, thanks about the author thing! 'Preciate it!**

**Perabeth1300: Aw, thank you! And don't bring yourself down! Everyone has talent! Can you join us? Of course. Anyone can. Come one, come all!**

**Lily Frog: How can I like Romney? Well, I kinda went over that. He's pro-life and he supports sanctity of marriage, which leads us into the whole argument that I've just recently banned so I'm gonna stop there.**

**PsychoticBlaze: Thanks. And funny you should say something about Nico's point-of-view . . . .**

* * *

Nico scoured the Underworld. Fortunately, Percy wasn't there. Nico wasn't sure what he'd do if he found his friend there.

The only place he hadn't checked was beyond the Styx, where Charon ferried dead souls to their judgment.

He could get that tomorrow, he decided as a yawn forced its way out of his mouth. He stretched his arms in front of him and leaned over, before Shadow-Traveling back to Camp Half-Blood. The dark sky told him he'd been in his father's territory all day.

Nico heard crickets. That was it. Where was everyone?

Then he heard the low, sullen sound of voices crooning to the wind. Of course – they'd be at the nightly campfire. Nico started towards the Apollo's kid's music, listening sadly. They didn't sing happy songs anymore. Not since Percy disappeared.

Nico spotted Thalia and Annabeth right away and slipped in to sit on the blonde girls left. She gave him a questioning look and he shook his head with a light smile. Annabeth let out a breath, relieved, and gave his hand a quick squeeze before dropping it. Nico turned his head, trying to hide his red cheeks. Okay, so he _might_ have the _tiniest_ bit of a crush on Annabeth Chase, but he was determined not to let anyone know. Especially not Thalia. Or Percy for that matter.

The Apollo kids finished their number and lowered their instruments, staring into the flame. The fire was a soft red colour tonight, for sorrow. Annabeth let out a small sigh beside him. Nico glanced at her. Behind Annabeth, Piper wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. Nico flicked his eyes back to the flames, contemplating his next search. Charon would let him search the waiting area . . . right? Probably not. Charon was known for his temper and attitude.

Suddenly, Rachel stood and opened her mouth. Her eyes glowed softly and she was enveloped in a green mist.

"Rachel?" Thalia half-stood, then though better of it and returned to her seat.

Rachel then spoke. In a voice that was hers, but not hers. The oracle voice.

_A hero will rise on angel's wings_

_Pain and suffering though he brings_

_Child of Water cries from the deep_

_Saviour's fall in eternal sleep_

_Fire, Death, Beauty, and Sky_

_War, Wisdom, and the Sea to fly_

_Savèd be the tests of science_

_With them to make a strong alliance_

_Soaring high to lessen the sum_

_Victory over the mother to come_

And Rachel promptly collapsed.

A camper caught her and moved her to a quiet place so she could rest off the oracles affect. Nico looked over at Thalia and Annabeth, one of whom had wide eyes and was pale and slightly shaking. Thalia, on the other hand, looked like she normally did – undisturbed.

Chiron moved to stand in front of the campers, blinking.

"Well," he said slowly. "it seems we have a prophecy on our hands.

They were back in the Big House, again surrounding the Ping-Pong table.

" 'A hero will rise on angels wings'. Well that could mean anything!" Annabeth cried. Nico bit his lip.

"Anyone could be a hero. Maybe this one isn't a demigod but a celestial creature." Piper chided. "An angel."

"And the next line tells us he'll bring pain and suffering, so no need to worry about that." Will Solace determined.

They were trying to break down Rachel's prophecy. It wasn't turning out as planned.

" Child of Water cried from the deep' – that's clearly Percy." Thalia stated. "But what deep he crying from?"

"Wherever he's being kept." Jason gave his sister a _duh_ face. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Nico pursed his lips together and swept his eyes around the table.

"The next line is death. I know that much." He said confidently. Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Gee, Death Boy predicts death." She glared at him. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm." Nico couldn't resist. Annabeth stifled a grin.

"The next few lines list symbols." She said, her voice hinting laughter.

" 'Fire, Death, Beauty, and Sky, War, Wisdom, and the Sea to fly'. What does that mean?" Leo made a face. "Fire, that's me. Or Hephaestus. Whatever."

"Death. That's Nico." Travis looked up from where he'd been plotting with his brother. At least, they thought it was Travis.

"Or Hazel." Nico defended his little sister. Annabeth nodded.

"If they come to camp, yes, they'll be included. If we're going by god then, Beauty is Aphrodite, meaning Piper, and Sky is Thalia and Jason. Or Zeus."

"W8ar, Ares." Jason caught on. "Wisdom, Athena. But what's with that last part? 'The Sea to fly'? Last I checked the sea couldn't fly. And if by sea they mean Percy, then Dad would just blast him right out of the sky!"

"True." Will agreed. "But maybe it's not Percy. Maybe it's not any of us. It's possible we're going about this the wrong way. Prophecy's often have double meanings. Take that into account."

" 'Savèd be the tests of science', aw, we're bringing school into this now?" Thalia huffed and folded her arms. "Here I was thinking this couldn't get worse and once again something proves me wrong. Thanks! Thanks a bunch!"

"Tests of science . . . Annabeth?"

"Why ask me?"

" 'Cause you're a school geek, that's why."

"Oh, thanks."

"Question." Connor raised his hand. Annabeth gestured for him to continue. "Who's Ed?"

"Excuse me?" Annabeth looked lost. Travis chipped in.

"The prophecy said 'Save Ed be the test of science'. Who's Ed and why does he need saving?"

Nico furrowed his eyebrows watching the blonde girl do the same. Then her eyes lightened in recognition and she laughed.

"No, no. Savèd, not 'save Ed'. Savèd. The _e_ has an accent mark over it so 'saved' is two syllables instead of one." Annabeth giggled. The she sobered. "But I have no idea what a test of science could be. A concoction maybe? Or substances? Or new life growth for all I know!"

"Well, they'd better be smart and strong whatever they are." Nico put in. " 'Cause the next line says we gotta team up with 'em."

" 'Soaring high to lessen the sum'. Birds?"

Leo stopped fidgeting with the metal strewn before him long enough to glance up. His eyes widened. "Dragons! I call dragons!"

Will raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that they meant dragons, Leo."

Leo stuck out his tongue.

_How many will die?_ Nico was still stuck on the 'Saviours fall in eternal sleep' part of the prophecy. The bigger question was _how many of those dying are my friends_?

"As cool as a dragon would be," Annabeth said. "I think it's more complicated than that. It's connected to the 'tests of science' part and, no, Clarisse I don't know what it is just because I'm a 'geek'." She made quotation gestures in the air.

Jason spoke then. " 'Victory over the mother to come'. Gaea? She's already gone."

"Maybe," Piper gulped, "she's back."

"Children, Mother Earth won't be coming around again until long after your lifetime is over." Chiron, who had been unusually quiet, stood and walked around the table. He looked a little flustered. "The gods and you heroes made sure of that."

And Percy.

The unspoken hung in the air, unwilling to dissipate.

"Another mother." Nico watched Annabeth blink rapidly to keep the tears back. He wanted to hug her but he decided that would have been awkward.

"Mother Nature?" Leo suggested, then he looked at the ceiling. "That'd be Gaea again, wouldn't it? Jason hand me that bolt."

"Which one?"

"The grey one." Jason gave him the bolt. Piper sighed.

"This prophecy is giving me a headache." She complained, rubbing her temples. Chiron stopped behind Annabeth.

"Let us continue this tomorrow. You're all tired, that much I can see. No one thinks straight when they're exhausted." He smiled at each of them. "Meet back here first thing."

Nico was the last one to leave the Big House after he'd been held back by Chiron.

"Nico," the centaur'd said. "Don't worry too much about the prophecy. I have a feeling it's not as it seems."

* * *

**Question - would you guys kill me if I gave Percy spider DNA as well as bird DNA?**


	10. Chapter 10

**_¡Hola, mis lectores!_ **

**I'm ba-ack! Did you miss me? I bet you did! I had a great vacation but I won't bore you with details. **

**Gods of Olympus, what was I thinking? Guys I'm sorry. About the spider thing that is! See thing was, I'd just finished watching the new spider-man movie (awesome movie, by the way, so good) and I was wrapped up in it. You guys ever have that happen to you? Where you liked something so much you just have to include it in practically everything? Anyway, I had the idea Percy could, like, control the spider DNA so he wouldn't go after Annie and he could still climb walls and shoot webs and stuff, you know? It's all good now though, I'm clear-headed!**

**Though, I agree. It might've made Annabeth a _bit_ uncomfortable. **

**I got a few reviews telling me NOT to give Percy wings. Sorry! I have to, it's kind of a big part of the story. And I _know_ Percy isn't allowed in the air because it's Zeus' territory and Percy's Poseidon's son, yadda, yadda, yadda. But Zeus really can't hurt Percy for being in the air if being in the air is a part of Percy now. Right?**

**I also got some asking what Percy's wings would look like. Well . . . read and find out! I'm hoping to get that in here soon.**

**I got a request for snake DNA. Now, _that_ woulda been cool. Maybe another story . . . . **

**Horse DNA? How would that work, do you think?**

**Surprising how many of you actually liked that prophecy. I couldn't fit a few lines together so I litterally threw something in at the last minute.**

**And all the questions I'm asking is really just to get some ideas or the readers opinion. I try not to rely to much on you, but I like to give you readers a smidgen of control. Trust me, I've got stuff you won't even see coming.**

**Hey, toe walker! What if I don't wanna be your friend anymore, hmmm? ;)**

**Yo, Cheesecakelover110! Thanks fo the review. I know, right, isn't it the most annying thing ever! It didn't sound awkward at all . . . well, maybe just a little. But who doesn't sound awkward at times? I said something the other day in school - eesh! I'd love to be your friend too! You sound like a great person. You can replace toe walker! No, wait, scratch that. That just made me sound really mean and selfish. Sorry!**

**Okay, I'm seriously crying right now from all the encouraging reviews. You guys are the best! I love you! 'Cept you, toe! :)**

* * *

Percy

I was not prepared for this. At all.

I haven't moved, let alone fought, in the last – how long have I been here? See? I'm all discombobulated!

And I don't even know what that means!

"Listen," I told the girl standing in front of me, "I really don't want to hurt you." Not that I could anyway.

The Avian-human snarled and tensed again. When she'd seen me she'd straightened slightly in shock or something like that. Now she was back to being ready to beat my sorry butt.

"As if." She scoffed. I didn't expect her to sound . . . human. The Avian hybrid relaxed and walked a few feet away before turning back to me. "Don't worry," she assured, "I never lose."

Odd thing to say from someone who's locked in a lab and experimented on.

I decided to humor her. "But what if you do?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Then you will have been witness to the single most unlikely thing to ever happen."

Then she charged.

* * *

I barely managed to dodge to the side and avoid her head-on attack, but one giant wing caught me. I flew back and landed hard on the ground, cursing my stiff limbs. I climbed back to my feet only to be knocked back again. And again. And again.

"Okay, that's it!" I was miffed now. I ducked another rushed attack and, as if on its own accord, my hand jerked to the side and I blinked, surprised when I actually hit something. The girl jumped back, apparently as shocked as I was. I knew immediately that I didn't hurt her at all, but the connection boosted my confidence a few notches.

I was going to back away then, to regroup and see if I could come up with a plan, but my legs walked me forward. Fine, I was never the planner-type anyway. That's was Annabeth's job.

The Avian girl narrowed her eyes and jumped forward, swinging her fists and kicking her legs. I easily blocked each punch and jab, but I was also starting to get a little creeped out.

I seriously wasn't doing a thing. My limbs were acting completely on their own.

I – my limbs, whatever – threw myself forward to attack the girl back and got in a few good hits. She snarled and stepped back. I knew she was regaining composure before returning the assault. I was going to let her, but my feet rushed me towards her. She was ready for the attack but she still couldn't get in a good hit.

I knocked her feet out from underneath her and she landed flat on her back, her wings spread beneath her. My hands encircled around her neck and pressed down.

_Let go, let go, let go!_ I screamed to myself but my hands kept pressing. The girl was panting, her face turning red.

"What . . . are you . . . doing?" She croaked out.

"Sorry," I gasped, "my limbs are trying to declare independence at the moment."

Then my arms jerked back and I jumped away. The bird-girl sat up, water forming in her eyes (not tears, I knew) as she clutched at her neck, sucking in precious air. She looked up at me with fire in her eyes.

"Now you've done it." She growled.

Not that it mattered. She was trying to kill me before anyway.

Bird-girl launched herself at me and we were at it again, a flurry of arms and legs. This time, though, I could handle myself just fine. Whatever was controlling me before had jacked up my energy level. I was set to go.

Another thought occurred to me as I held off my opponents attacks. I was actually _enjoying_ this. Fighting monsters had become almost an everyday thing for me so I didn't think about it at the time I was doing it. I thought only to get myself and my companions out alive. But after not fighting for so long, and now fighting again for the first time, I realized that it was kind of a normal part of my routine now. You know?

And then, there _was_ the thrill of it.

Adrenaline jolted through my veins, pumping me to win. Bird-girl glared at me and kicked for my head. I ducked and jabbed a fist lightly into her stomach, doing no harm but forcing her to step back. She stared at me.

"Why are you smiling?" Was I? She raised an eyebrow, then looked up. I followed her gaze and saw a thick, glass panel protecting a dozen or so observers watching the match. They wrote on clipboards, monitoring our every move. I found Doctor Torowski right away, the evil hag. Beside her stood a man I'd never seen before. I narrowed in on the kids standing in front of them.

There were five. Two older, two younger, one somewhere in the middle. Three of them were wide-eyed and scared, staring at Bird-girl with concern. Another was watching with a solemn look. Another – blind. I could tell that much.

But the little blond girl caught my eye. She had the bluest eyes to match.

She also made me lose focus.

I was thrown into the air and slammed to the ground before I could even comprehend what had happened. I stared dazedly to the ceiling, trying to regain my bearings, and saw a brown flash. I struggled to my feet and watch Bird-girl soar to the other end of the arena.

It was really awesome, seeing her fly. She was so at ease in the air, so content. Definitely in her home turf. Her wings worked as if they had been a part of her her whole life.

_Well, duh, Jackson. She's in a freaking lab. She was probably born with the wings._

And again I lost focus in my own thoughts and, faster than the human eye can follow, she zipped toward me and I threw myself to the floor to avoid collision. She laughed and touched down, facing me.

"You're quick." She praised. "But are you quick enough?"

What the Hades was that supposed to mean?

And I found out as soon as she was mere inches from me.

In a rush of energy I grabbed both her shoulders, stopping her. She gaped at me, but I ignored her and jumped, flipping myself over her head. She fell to her knees and when I landed, I turned and placed my feet on either side of her calves, my ankles holding her legs in place to keep her from kicking out or trying to get up. Two brown walls came hurling toward me from either side and I grabbed the top of each of Bird-girl's wings to stop them. Thinking ahead (I know right?) I held them at an angle that one thrust or wrong movement could snap them.

I no expert on wings but I'm pretty sure that would hurt.

Bird-girl twitched to the side, then gasped as I moved my hands. A strangling itch crawled through my body. I stiffened.

_Just kill her now and get it over with,_ a voice whispered in my head.

_Yeah, she's not that important anyway, _another sneered.

My hands moved again causing Bird-girl to suck in a breath. I shook my head. What was I thinking? I couldn't kill her. Those kids up there were obviously with her. Maybe they even needed her. Maybe she was important to them.

_No,_ the voices continued, _she's not important to anyone._

_No one,_ came an echo.

"Shut up!" With a sound of frustration I threw Bird-girls wings away from me and stumbled backwards, a hand pressed to my forehead. She jumped up and whirled around at stare at me.

" 'The single most unlikely thing to ever happen', huh?" I laughed weakly, quite aware of the dawning huger and fatigue setting in. "It seems I've been witness."

She didn't say anything as I turned and walked back to the dark elevator, waiting for it to take me back to hell.

* * *

Max

I had to admit the kid was doing alright. I knocked him down the first couple times but then something seemed to come over him and he practically beat me to a pulp. It was like something was controlling him the way he changed tactics so fast. My suspicions were confirmed when he had me in a strangle-hold.

I was sure my face was beet red. "What . . . are you . . . doing?" I managed to gasp out.

"Sorry, my limbs are trying to declare independence at the moment."

. . . . The heck? What was that supposed to mean?

Then, suddenly, the kid – what to call him . . . – jerked back and seemed to regain himself. He shook his head as I gasped for breath, rage setting in. I staggered to me feet.

"Now you've done it." I snarled. He looked confused for a second before I threw myself at him. Whatever had him had hiked up his level of energy cause he was set to go.

I'd always hated fighting. Not with strangers and especially never with family. That wasn't really a problem seeing as most of my opponents were Erasers or whitecoats – neither of which I considered human. At all.

But this kid, this boy, was totally and completely human. And I didn't want to hurt him. I'd put on a show earlier (if he believed it or not, I don't know – though I'm pretty sure it was not) but I seriously lied there. Most times when I fought Erasers I was dragged back to my dog crate in a mess of blood and bird feathers. If that doesn't clearly announce defeat, I don't know what does.

Then I noticed something on Six's face. (I remember that he was Doctor Torowskis' Subject Six so I used the number. Clever, aren't I?) Six may be totally and completely human but he was _enjoying_ this! The light smile on his face showed that he wasn't all that afraid of being beaten and, quite possibly, killed.

What's wrong with this kid? What did Torowski _do_ to him?

"Why are you smiling?" I wondered, hiding my horrified feeling. Six looked at me with a look of _oh you saw that?_ and quickly wiped the smile from his face. I glanced briefly at my flock and saw them staring down at me, concern written on their faces. Well Fang looked as bored as ever, but I saw it hidden there. I think.

Angel flashed me a quick smile. The glass kept her thoughts from reaching me but I knew what she was thinking.

_You're doing great. Keep it up. I believe in you, Max._

I faced my opponent once more and found him transfixed with whatever he was looking at up in the observation booth. This was my chance. I snuck backwards and slowly unfurled my wings. Six shifted his gaze away from the window and I ran for him, lifting into the air. I grabbed Six and shot upward before hurling him back down. He smashed into the ground (the impact of his body hitting the floor making a sound I _never_ want to hear again) and lay there dazed and bewildered. I flew over him checking to see if he was alright. What? I didn't want him to _die_. He clamored to his feet, swaying uncertainly and I flew to the far-side of the arena, less than ready to attack him again. But, alas, we had to keep at it or we'd both be killed. Ha-ha, I just used the word _alas_.

Six watched me fly. I couldn't tell if he looked mesmerized or terrified. Mesmerfied?

I didn't stay to figure it out. Streaking toward him, I prepared for another hit.

I never got it.

One second Six was there, in front of me, the next he wasn't. He'd thrown himself forward, smart boy. He'd avoided me.

"You're quick," I felt the need to encourage him after all he'd been through. "But not quick enough."

My generosity only goes so far.

Six raised an eyebrow at my statement and I raced forward. I was hoping he'd be so tired and disoriented that he'd just allow me to plow right into him. But of course, nothing is ever that simple in my life. Never even close.

No, instead Six stopped me by my shoulders. My mouth fell open – no one's ever been able to _stop_ me before – and Six looked a little shocked himself. He gave a look of confidence and jumped. _Over_ me. He flipped over my head and the weight of it pushed me to my knees. He locked his ankles around my calves to keep me from being able to use them. I told you he was smart. But still not smart enough. I straightened my wings and smashed them together.

They never reached their destination.

A single jolt of pain spiraled through the wings into my brain. Six had my wings! One move from either of us and they'd snap. Damn!

I moved to one side and Six's hands twitched sending another wave of pain through me. I hissed, but was still after that.

Human. Six was human! And he'd beaten me. Wow, was I pathetic or what? I mentally scolded myself for several minutes before I realized that Six had gone completely still and silent.

What was he doing?

His hands moved again and I grit my teeth with each sting of hurt.

More silence.

"Shut up!" Six's outburst was so sudden that I jumped. He threw my wings away from him (ow, ow, _ow_!) and staggered back, holding his head. I had to admit I was a bit worried for him.

" 'The single most unlikely thing', huh?" Six gave a small laugh, trying to hide the sudden weakness and discomfort. He lifted his head to stare at me, the green of his eyes seeming to see right through me. Oh, great, and here I though Fang was the only one who could do that creepy trick.

"Well, it seems I've been witness."

Okay, not expecting that. Or for him to just up and walk away, back to the elevator, and out of sight.

I stared at the closed elevator door, almost wanting Six to come back. There was . . . something about him . . . I don't know . . . .

"Max!"

* * *

Back in our crates (the big one that fit us all) Nudge was gushing about Six.

"Did you _see_ him?" She squealed. "He was, like, totally hot!"

Was he? Sorry, I was too busy fighting for my life (and losing) to notice.

But as soon as the thought left my mind, I knew it was lie. I'd noticed him from the moment I saw him.

He was the same as the rest of us in a sense. Pale from little sunlight. Skinny to the point of nonexistence from little nutrition. New, pink scars from who knows what kind of torture/experiment.

But he was so different, too. There was still a hint of a used-to-be muscular body, which made me wonder who he was before the School. Old , white, thinning scars which adds to my curiosity. Messy black hair that looked as if you couldn't tame it no matter how hard you tried, with hair that fell into his strikingly gorgeous green eyes.

Eyes that said they had seen and lived too much for such a young boy.

Those eyes that saw through me.

I shuddered.

* * *

Annabeth

_Dream, dream, go away . . ._

* * *

I was back in the room, again staring at Percy. He didn't look any better than when I saw him in my last dream. His eyes were shut tight and his breathing was labored. And when the door creaked open he gave an audible groan.

_Percy?_ I asked. _Can you hear me this time?_

No.

A young girl with golden hair about my own age strode over to the bed and leaned over Percy. I narrowed my eyes. If she even _touched_ my Seaweed Brain . . . .

Percy moaned something unintelligent and the girl placed a hand on his forehead and stroked his hair. My eyes narrowed more and I scowled.

"Girl!" I jumped along with the girl next to Percy. I hadn't seen Doctor Torowski enter with her goons. The golden haired girl stood quickly and bowed her head.

"Yes?" She asked in a small voice.

"Don't you have other Subjects you need to observe?" Torowski glared at her. The girl nodded feverishly and she couldn't have left the room quicker. Wimp.

"How are you doing, my dearest?" Torowski gazed at Percy. He didn't open his eyes.

"You can't fool me," Torowski continued. "Brain waves, remember? But I won't push you for today. You did very well yesterday, winning that fight, so I'll let you rest for a few minutes." She poked around a metal tray before speaking again. "You know, my subject, I really didn't think you were going to beat my colleague's project. He's spent seventeen years working on her so she's quite the experiment. And yet I proved triumphant. My couple months of work on you bested his years of work on her!"

My first thought: Who was this "experiment" and why in all of Olympus was this crazy lady excited that Percy beat her?

Then: Seventeen years! Oh, that poor girl! Just from seeing what a couple of months that place did to Percy I couldn't even begin to imagine what seventeen years would look like!

"And don't worry about that part when we were controlling you," the "doctor" said. Percy reacted to that. His eyes snapped open and he flicked his eyes to stare at her.

"I almost killed her!" He snapped. I blinked. _Don't say anything stupid, Perce. I need you alive._

"Yes, well, that was necessary. See we needed to pump you up and that always does the trick."

"How did you even get control of my body?" It sounded weird when he said it like that.

"Cell 5, Dearest. I injected you with it the first time we met. Do you remember?" Torowski looked over to him. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, 'cause that was a _huge_ milestone in my life. Send me to my death if I _ever_ forget it." He scoffed. Torowski patted his hand. He flinched.

_Gods of Olympus people! Do. Not. Touch. My. Boyfriend!_

Torowski's puppy dogs moved forward to unstrap Percy from the bed. Percy stayed still until they'd moved away. Torowski gave a smile. Ugh . . . .

"Enjoy a few minutes of freedom, Dearest." And then she and her assistants left the room. Percy stared after them, hardly believing his luck I'm guessing. He turned his head and I sear he looked directly at me, but before I could do anything the dream changed.

This time Percy was walking towards the window in his room. He threw it open and stuck his head out.

A siren went off.

Percy looked back as the door bust open and uniformed people rushed in holding what looked like guns. Or Tasers. It was something dangerous, anyway.

My boyfriend gave them a smirk, then turned, climbed up so he was crouching on the window sill, then, to my horror, he threw himself out the window and into open air.

I screamed. What was he doing, the idiot!

I rushed over to the window and stared out. Percy was falling and I was almost positive he was going to hit the ground until _whoosh!_ a large brown bird swooped underneath him, catching him on its back. The bird joined a flock of other birds – a black one, a tawny one, a white one, a red-brown one, and a yellow one – and they soared higher into the sky. Percy locked his knees in place and sat up, staring back at the room, staring back at me.

Everyone in the room was yelling and panicking. But I looked at the flock of giant birds and a tear rolled down my cheek.

Percy. . .

. . . why do you keeping leaving me?

* * *

**I tried to make this part a little longer to make up for my absence. **

**I also tried to make Percy and Max's parts slightly different even though it was basically the same scenes. Good enough?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is in late guys. Busy week. I got my bottom bracets on two days ago and my mouth _still_ kills.**

**Some have been saying that they didn't think Percy put up much of a fight. Well, you must remember that he's been starved so he's lost body mass. He's weak and hasn't moved in a pretty long time so he's unalanced. And he hasn't had time to hone his fighting skills so he's a little rusty.**

**The dream was more symbolic. You'll see later on.**

**Cheesecake lover110: It wasn't awkward at all. Do you have a nickname I can use?**

**I'm sorry, Toe. How 'bout we forget it? **

**Thanks to all the new and returning reviewers!**

**The upcoming part in my story is, well, _I_ think it's disturbing.**

* * *

Percy

That girl didn't attack me on the way out. She seemed like the type that would. Maybe I surprised her?

I sat on the white bed, staring at the white walls, thinking to myself how much I was starting to loathe the colour white. I stretched my arms above my head and then let them go limp, feeling them thud against my sides.

The door banged open and there was a flash of gold before Elodea leaned against the shut door. "Percy!" She breathed. I eyed her. She still made me uneasy. Since that time . . . her story . . . ugh, something was wrong with it and I couldn't figure out what!

"Percy, they've decided." She glanced at me with frantic eyes as she dug through a drawer.

"Decided what?" I asked skeptically. She didn't answer which frustrated me. She continued to search for the unknown and kept on muttering, "They've decided, oh, god, they've decided."

"Dea, you're not making this easy!" I said and she spun around to face me.

"It's not easy, okay! It's not easy and it never will be!" She shrieked. Now she was just plain scaring me. Elodea took a shaky breath in a failed try to calm herself. "The Injectors. They've decided . . . ." She trailed off. I snapped.

"I _know_ they've decided! That's all you've been saying since you got in here!" I shouted. "I want to know what the hades they've decided!" I was going to continue but cut off when I saw moisture in Elodea's eyes. She shook her head slowly.

"I'm so sorry, Percy." She whispered. "I'm so, _so_ sorry."

The door slammed open and, whaddaya know, it's my old friend Psycho! Torowski glared at Elodea who had wet trails sliding down her cheeks.

"Out, girl!" Torowski ordered. Elodea rambled to obey, giving me one last longing look, begging forgiveness. I guess forgiveness depends on what's about to happen to me.

"My partner and I – you remember Jeb, don't you, Dearest?" Torowski gazed at me.

No, no I don't remember your freaky little friend. Should I have? So, sorry. I didn't realize he was important.

But I only blinked at her. She made a look of disgust as if I was a contagious disease. That's funny, me being a contagious disease when _they're_ the ones killing kids.

"Anyway, my partner and I have gone over your progress and status and through all your charts."

That's great for you. Get out.

"You've been here long enough, Dearest. It's time."

Hey, I like that song! Wait, off topic. It's time for what, again?

"You're ready to be injected."

* * *

Max

I shivered. I just got a really bad feeling about something.

"Max?" Angels' voice sliced through my thoughts. "Max, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sweetie . . . I'm fine." I definitely didn't feel fine. What was that? It was like a sudden rush of freezing air that hit me full on. Did the others feel it also? Judging by the way they were sitting, no, I was the only one going crazy.

"You don't sound fine." Nudge said, concern playing on her words.

"And you certainly don't look fine." Iggy commented. Iggy could always do that. Make a joke out of his blindness and lighten the mood. But I didn't help this time.

"Iggy, stop." Nudge scolded. That almost made me grin. A twelve-year-old bossing a seventeen-year-old around? Come on, that's just great.

"Sor-ree." Iggy held up his hands. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well, you've only accomplished darkening it, so stop!" Nudge's hand found her hips. Angel was staring at me and I clamped down all thoughts, knowing for a fact the little snake was trying to slither her way into my mind. I glared at her and I happily noted that she shrank back slightly. I dared to look over at Fang briefly and saw (with some satisfaction) that he was watching me. Gazzy sat near him, head cocked, staring at his toes. I craned my neck to see if there was anything interesting on them.

Nothing.

My insides froze and that cold feeling was back again.

* * *

Percy

Run that by me one more time.

"Yes, yes, it'll be perfect. See, Dearest, we've already got the DNA sample and we just need to make some slight changes to you before we inject."

Let me get this straight. You actually think you're going to come near me with that incredibly huge, scary-looking needle and stick in my skin?! Um, no thanks, I'll pass.

And what was that about making changes? I'll pass on that too; I happen to enjoy me the way I am at the present.

And yet, without me even knowing what was happening, Torowski's helpers had me pinned and strapped to the bed stomach down and were starting to pull out scalpels and a lot of other sharp, dangerous looking objects-slash-weapons that I couldn't identify.

"Dearest, your body mass is just not right for your new DNA so we must remove a few things."

Like I said, I prefer my body the way it is, thanks.

Out loud I said, "Am I allowed to know what the DNA is at least?"

Torowski clapped her hands like a child on their birthday. "Oh, I'm so glad you asked! Jeb and I were very impressed by your strength and endurance so we thought it best to go ahead and give the avian DNA a shot."

Elodea's words flashed across my mind.

_. . . . incredibly dangerous and powerful . . . the Injectors have transplanted it into hundreds of babies . . . they all died. All of them . . . only a dozen or so made it into the second week . . . only three made it into the third . . . haven't found anyone who can take the cells . . . even today there are only six subjects who survived the transplant . . . they're kept under very close surveillance._

Please, _please_ tell me you're joking.

"But-but isn't that –" I stammered and lost my voice. Torowski seemed to read my thoughts. Wow, that's a scary idea.

"Dangerous? Oh, yes, very. But it's okay. Six out of hundreds made it through, so your chances of surviving should be pretty good."

Those chances didn't seem "good" to me.

"And if you do happen to die than . . ." She shrugged. I was absolutely horrified.

Torowski lifted a knife and examined the blade. For sharpness? She kept talking. "But right now, your weight is too heavy for wings to support so we need to, um, lighten you up a bit."

Wings?

"Don't worry, we're just hollowing out your bones and that's it, okay? Not too painful."

It sounded plenty painful!

She placed a mask over my face and I felt tubes and needles being pushed into my arms and legs.

"It might be uncomfortable at first," – her voice sounded distant – ,"but it'll help us revive you after we're done."

Revive . . . me? That meant . . . oh, Hades no! I did _not_ want to die yet!

I felt a sting on my back and knew that Torowski had sliced alongside my spine from neck to waist. I bit my lip and the stinging grew to a burning as the knife cut deeper and deeper, finally stopping – but only to have an excruciating searing pain as the "doctor" then slashed across my lower back and where my neck met my shoulders. I actually _felt_ my spine severing from my neck before everything went black.

* * *

I was floating, trying to make out what was happening. Around me a scene was becoming less of a blur and more of a reality. I saw . . . Torowski . . . and her goons . . . and . . . a body?

A dead body.

No, me.

There was blood everywhere. My body was mangled. There wasn't an intact piece of skin anywhere. My arms were sliced from shoulder to wrist, legs from thigh to ankle, my neck was

. . . ugh. Even my fingers and toes were cut to get those tiny bones inside. Injectors left and right were taking out bones, giving them to other people, putting bones back in, sewing skin frantically, trying to salvage all the blood . . . .

And Torowski and a select few were slashing my bones open and scraping all the marrow out of them. Then they'd fit the bones back together and give them to anyone who would take them.

I didn't want to watch but I couldn't tear my eyes away.

A searing pain sliced through my stomach and I doubled over, groaning. I gasped – my hand was glowing! Then my wrist, then my elbow. Soon it would be all of me.

I threw back my head and screamed. In a burst of light my ghost body disintegrated leaving no trace of anything.

I was no more.

* * *

Nico was checking Charon's waiting room again – for the fourth time . . . that day.

"I told you, boy, he's not here!" Charon growled. Nico ignored him like he had the last seven times. Charon's eye twitched as Nico continued to examine the waiting ghosts. He was used to dead people, but seeing them was still weird. They were silvery-blue apparitions that floated slightly off the ground. He was just glad the ones who were murdered and mangled didn't appear how they died.

Some of the poor dead people attempted to converse with Nico, but he couldn't hear them. It was like that, he knew. He couldn't hear them until they were judged and sent to their ranks. Their mouths moved but no sound came out. Well, it was more of a faint static, really.

It was a good thing he could read lips.

A cold hand passed through his arm and he turned to find a young child staring at him with wet eyes. _Please,_ she was saying, _I don't know what's happened to me._

Nico felt a twinge in his chest. Kids this age shouldn't be down here.

"It's alright," he heard himself comfort her.

_I'm dead, aren't I?_

He hesitated before answering. ". . . Yes."

Her shoulders sagged. Then she surprised him by smiling. _Is my mother down here?_

Nico always hated asking this question. "Is she dead?"

The girl nodded feverishly.

"What's her name?" The girls face lit up.

_Mary Whiler. My name's Eloise._

"Well, Eloise, I need to talk to a few people but I might be able to find her for you." Meaning Nico needed to have a word with his dad about it. He straightened up and prepared to Shadow-Travel but the waiting room door busting open made him pause. Charon looked up and made a face. The ghosts moved away curiously.

Nico's heart about stopped.

He walked in like he owned the place, hands stuffed in his pockets, hair falling in his eyes. Even as a silver ghost Nico knew who it was. The spirit looked around the room, eyes landing on Nico. The ghost smiled.

Nico stepped away from the shadows and towards the dead figure of Percy Jackson.

* * *

Annabeth

Thalia thought I needed a break. To be honest, I did too. But don't let her know that. I don't want to give her that satisfaction.

Piper and I sat next to each other, Thal's across from us. We were talking about random things that would make no sense to a person just joining the conversation.

"And then we could take all that honey and put it in the fire pit," Piper was giggling.

"And set it on fire!" Thalia added. I grinned.

"But would it explode?"

Piper's eyes grew wide. "Let's find out!"

"Annabeth!" The cry came from behind me. The three of us sobered instantly. I twisted around to find Nico racing towards us, eyes frantic. I stood.

"Nico." I held my hands up to stop the boy and he skidded, barely hitting me.

"It wasn't my fault!" He was blubbering. "I don't know how it happened!"

"Calm down –" I tried to put in. His eyes met mine and I saw complete and utter panic in them. He was on the verge of a melt-down. I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Nico." I said firmly. His eyes flicked to mine. Piper and Thalia stood and came to either side of me.

"It's gonna be okay. Just settle down and tell us what happened." Pipers' charmspeak curled around Nico and he hung his head.

"Annabeth," he said, "I'm so sorry."

His words surprised me and I blinked. "What" –I swallowed– "what are you sorry for?"

His eyes met mine and I saw red rimming his. Had he been crying? No, Nico never cried. Right?

Nico's next words hit me like a sword to the gut and I stumbled backwards. I shook my head. No. It wasn't possible. That could never happen. I sank to the ground and wrapped my arm around my knees, tears brimming in my eyes. Piper threw her arms around me, her own tears leaking through my shirt. Thalia just stood, mouth dropped open.

The words kept skipping around in my mind like a broken record.

"Annabeth . . . Percy's in the Underworld."

* * *

**Yes, I know that the part where Percy is being cut up and having his bones "repaired" isn't possible but bear with me. **

**It probably wasn't as bad as you expected it to be, but I was squirming in my seat when I wrote it.** **Sorry, if it did make anyone uncomforable.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This morning a man walked into a classroom and shot twenty children. _Children_! What has our world come too that someone can take not one but twenty innocent lives? Are we so corrupted by sin and evil?**

**I sincerly hope that you are praying for those parents that lost their children to this tragedy. Even if it's just short and sweet, _Lord, please comfort those families_. **

**While you're at it, pray for all the twisted minds out there who perform these unthinkable crimes. **

**I'm too upset at the moment to do reviews. Check the bottom later.**

* * *

Max

I couldn't breathe but I had to keep going. Next to me Nudge collapsed to her knees. I started to reach out to her but she cried out suddenly and scrambled to her feet. A whitecoat stepped back, smirking, his electric stick sparking.

I grit my teeth and stared ahead, refusing to look anywhere but in front of me. If I looked anywhere else all I'd see would be pain and death. I'd seen enough of that. My mind wandered to little Sria . . . I shook my head and shoved the thought away. I couldn't afford to break down now.

Something slammed into me and I flew sideways. It was a body. A poor boy with a long brown tail. I pushed away from him and he sagged to the ground, dead. A young girl cried out and knelt beside him, her own tail flicking in confusion.

A hand grabbed for her but I scooped her up and ran. There was a flash to my right and one of the cheetah kids raced ahead. Above me, Fang stretched his arms down and I handed him the small child in my arms. He gathered her up and shot skyward. He got as close to the wire keeping us in as he could without cutting his wings.

All around kids were using their DNAs to get as far from the whitecoats as they could. Insect DNAs climbed the walls with the lizards. The faster ones were using their speed to their advantage. Camouflagers were blending in best they could. Spider-types showed off by shooting webs to the ceiling and swinging ahead of everybody else.

I could see just how frantic these kids were. Heads down, legs pumping, pushing, shoving to get away, tear streaked faces. If you fell, no one stopped to pick you up. They were actually tripping _each other_ to buy a little more time.

The epitome of "every man for himself".

The kid in front of me stumbled. Thankfully he regained his footing. But then the jerk had to go and trip a little girl. She hit the ground, moaned, and rolled over. I almost stepped over her, then thought_, if this was Angel _. . . . I couldn't do that. I grabbed her and pressed her close to my chest.

I could see it. Looming over us, yet still so far away. The girl was slowing me down but I could deal with that. Something sparked at my feet and I saw a Taser twisting and jerking on the concrete as if it had a mind of its own. I shrieked and jumped away. The girl in my arms lifted her head to see what caused me to panic. Tears were forming in her reptilian eyes.

There was a scream that was quickly cut off and I didn't have to turn around to know that someone had gotten caught by the electric device. I squeezed my eyes tight.

A surge in the crowd told that the first kids had reached the safe haven. Next to me, someone sobbed in relief. A boy with brown hair. He had to have been only a couple years younger than me. Kudos to him for making it this long.

Fangs wings beat hard and he shot ahead. I was pleased to see he still had tail-girl tucked in his arms. My own little girl was shaking violently, but I made no move to comfort her. That could wait 'til later. Something tickled my biceps and I jerked my arm to stop the itch.

I let out a cry of triumph when I finally passed through the large doors of the Safe Place, as most of us like to call it. Other projects and experiments poured in, rushing to the other side in hopes to get as far away from the whitecoats as possible.

It occurred to me that I hadn't seen any of the flock (other than Fang) since we stated running. I lost Nudge when monkey-boy rammed me. I slowly made my way back towards the doors and flattened against the wall next to one. I continued to watch kids stream in and scatter. They were teaming up. Cats with cats, lizards with lizards, fish with fish, and so on and so forth.

I also noticed that the brown haired boy wasn't present either. I peeked out as the last of the kids ran in. I felt nauseous at the sight. And I don't _do_ nausea.

Bodies were strewn everywhere. Some bloody, some still twitching and convulsing. Whitecoats leaned over carcasses, prodding, writing things down on those dreaded clip-boards. One held that poor brown haired boy who was so excited to be so close to what we could almost call freedom. The kid was still alive, his legs kicking weakly. The whitecoat squeezed his neck until he went limp then threw him aside like trash. The kid landed atop another body, rolled once, then lay in what would have been an uncomfortable position, unmoving.

I jerked back and held the little girl in my arms close. She squirmed and wrapped her arms around my neck in what I'm guessing was either supposed to be comforting or a thank-you.

"Max!" Nudge! I shifted the girl to one hip and threw the other around Nudge. Fang was behind her still hanging on to that little one.

"Got yourself another one, I see." Was that a smirk I heard? I crinkled my nose at him and looked around for Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy. And Six I realized. He should be here too. I shook my head. My mind kept skipping over to him at the most random times and I can't figure out why.

I sat down against the wall and Nudge hurriedly sat to my right. Fang leaned beside me to my left, handing me the other girl. I sat cross-legged and positioned a girl on each knee. I scanned the crowd for any sign of the three MIA members of the flock. Even a glimpse of blond hair. Or Iggy's reddish-brown.

Nothing.

A throat cleared and I looked up to see a boy of about twelve staring at me. Nudge's eyes gleamed at the sight of another kid her age and gave him a huge grin. The boy offered a vigilant smile. The tail-girl struggled off my lap and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you for saving her." He said, looking me straight in the eyes. I gave him a half-smile and when they turned away their thin tails moved in unison. I should have asked what species they were.

Watching all these different groups tweaked my thinking. I'd always thought that other experiments were loners who were frightened at everything and did whatever was asked of them without making a sound. But after seeing _this_ . . . well, they were like the flock. They cared for and protected each other.

Yet they stayed in their own groups and didn't venture out of them.

"What are you looking at?" I knew that voice! That sweet, sweet voice!

"Angel!" I pulled her close to me and she smiled and made a face, trying to squirm away.

"I was checking the place out. I knew where you were so I didn't join you." She stated matter-of-factly. A sliver of anger rose in my chest. She could be so thoughtless at times.

"I've been worried sick that the whitecoats got you!" I hissed at her. "Next time you need to check with me so I know you're safe before you go off exploring!"

"I wasn't '_exploring'_!" She argued. "I really was trying to find Gazzy and I just so happened to be checking the building out while I did it!" She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted

"Just sit down." I sighed. She smiled and gladly did as I asked – for once. Fang chuckled softly and I honestly could have punched him.

I stared at the high ceilings. It was only my second time in here, the first being when I was, like, five, so I didn't really remember it. Nudge, Gaz, and Angel weren't even created then. The only thing I vaguely remember was a sense of freedom I'd never experienced before. As I grew older I heard tales that once in a while the whitecoats let all of the able experiments race for their lives to this building and, if they made it alive, the whitecoats let them have a week of somewhat freedom. At least that's what the older projects said – you know, before they expired.

I guess this week of freedom was a "thank-you-for-letting-us-use-your-body-to-cut-open-and-inject-animal-DNA-with-to-create-new-life-froms-even-though-you-don't-have-a-choice-and-even-though-we-tried-to-kill-you-as-you-ran-down-here" gift.

How thoughtful.

My wings ached to fly but I suppressed the urge. The little one on my lap needed to get to her own family.

I slipped my hands under her armpits and heaved her up so she was standing. She turned to look at me and I saw how young she actually was. Still a toddler. The whitecaots considered this an "able" age? Her thin black hair fell just past her chin and her eyes were completely greenish-yellow. I saw no white. Snake? Definitely a reptile.

I smiled lightly at her sullenness and she giggled showing a complicating mouth system. It looked like any regular snakes mouth. Two elongated fangs, forked tongue, hints of extra skin to unhinge her jaws if needed. It was pretty impressive if I do say so myself. And it confirmed that she was definitely snake.

Her lips pressed back together and her tongue slipped between them and flicked rapidly before retreating again. Now I know what tickled my bicep.

"That" –Fang leaned down– "is way cool."

Wow. He was actually acknowledging something. I blinked at him. He caught my open-mouthed stare, shrugged, and went back to being . . . well, Fang.

I returned my attention to the snake-girl. "You got a name?"

She shook her head, her lips playing on a smile.

"I'm Max." I said, thinking maybe I could get her to say something. It worked. She furrowed her eyebrows, looking at me.

"Maxsss." She repeated, trying my name out. She hissed her _S_'s like any stereotyped snake would. Except this was real. "Maxsss." She said yet again. Then she smiled and gave a tiny laugh. She was a cute one all right.

"Iggy! Hey, Iggy! Over here!" Nudge was yelling and waving on arm even though Iggy couldn't see it. His blind eyes turned toward Nudges voice and he walked over.

"Man, I've been searching for you forever!" He paused. "Where's Gazzy?"

"Dunno. We're waiting for him." I said, impressed that he'd been able to pick up on the blonde boys absence. Iggy nodded once then sat down with a huff. He reached his hand (who knows what for) and the snake-child looked at it curiously before opening her mouth and pricking him slightly with her fangs. Iggy cried out and yanked his hand back.

"No!" I reached for her and took her hand. "Oh, no, sweetie we don't do that. We don't bite people, okay? That's not – oh, for the love of god, Iggy, will you shut up!"

By the way he was hollering you'd think the little girl had bitten his whole arm off.

"I've probably got rabies or something! Poison!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm rolling my eyes, Ig." I took his hand and examined it. "You wimp, there's barely a mark!" And there wasn't. Two of the tiniest pricks I think I've ever seen now lay on his hand.

"Maxsss." The girl giggled again. Iggy looked up.

"Snake?"

"That's what I'm thinking." I agreed. I scanned the crowd again for Six and sat back disappointed when I still didn't find him. I'd really wanted to punch him in the face too. Maybe Torowski was working on him again. That wouldn't make him an able project so he wouldn't be here.

Okay, I seriously need to get this kid outta my head. It's getting annoying.

Angel had taken the girls hands in her own and was saying her name, trying to get the snake-girl to repeat it.

"Angel."

"Maxsss." The girl giggled. Angel frowned.

"_Angel_."

"_Maxsss_."

I laughed quietly at their antics and flicked my eyes over Iggy's shoulder. Gazzy hadn't made an appearance yet. I was starting to get worried. All the experiments were with their own groups by now. There shouldn't be any stragglers.

So where was Gazzy?

"There you are!" A girls voice shrieked and when I turned I saw another Nudge-aged kid storming over, eyes frightened. She knelt before the young one in front of me and took her hands, staring into her eyes. "We've been looking for you! You had usss worried sssick!"

She hissed her _S_'s too. The older girl breathed deeply, closed her eyes, then opened them and turned to me. Her eyes were like the little girls only completely ashen grey. A black tongue sneaked through her lips and she gave a light half-smile.

"Thanksss for sssaving her." She said gratefully, showing a mouth similar to the small girls.

"No problem." I shook my head and leaned forward. The snake-girl sat down and her eyes flicked over my face.

"Ssso . . . ." she started, "do you really have wingsss?"

Well she wasn't shy at all, was she?

Angel proudly spread her white wings and gave them a flap. Show off. But the snake-girls eyes lit up in wonder and amazement. "Whoa!" She reached her hand out to touch them, then drew back and blushed. "Sssorry."

"What species are you?" I questioned, trying to change the subject. The girl blinked as the younger one played with Nudge's hair.

"Isn't it obviousss?" She grinned at me as I rolled my eyes. "Sssnake, duh. Anaconda to be precsssissse."

"Cool," I said, and it was. "You gotta name?"

The girl shook her head shamefully. I frowned.  
"Can I call you Ana?" Nudge cocked her head. The older girl knit her eyebrows.

"Why?"

Nudge blushed, embarrassed. "You know, _Ana_conda."

The girls eyes grew bright and she nodded vigorously. Angel looked at the younger girl and seemed to think for a moment.

"Her name's Thaena." She stated bluntly.

"Thaena?" Fang questioned. Angel stared him right in the eyes and said, "Thaena." Fang held up his hands and backed off. Iggy hid a smirk. Ana twisted around and, when checked, I saw three more snake-kids walking up. Ana sighed and stood, stretching herself out. She grabbed Thaena's small hand.

"Thanksss for talking with usss." She grinned, meeting all our eyes.

"Anytime." I nodded, watching them walk back to their group. I meant it – they were cute kids. Hopefully they'd make it for a long time. But Thaena was young; the young ones were the most vulnerable. The older ones had the most survival chances.

"Has anyone seen Gazzy?" Angel asked, her voice tiny. We all shook our heads. I searched the crowd again. _Still_ nothing! Angel looked at me, fear easily noticed in her blue eyes. Iggy wrapped an arm around her and Nudge looked at me expectantly.

They looked at me, I looked at Fang. Fang stared back at us.

"I think . . . ." He started, his voice catching. He swallowed and didn't finish his sentence but I already knew what he was going to say.

_I think the whitecoats got Gazzy._

* * *

**Rereading that now, the beginning seems rushed. Darn. **

**Hey! We hit 150 reviews! That counts for a little joy, right?**

**Thanks to y'all who reviewed. I'll try to answer your questions. If you had ideas that I didn't answer back to that probably means they're gonna show up in later chapters. Probably. Got it? We all cool? Awesome. Let's get started.**

**Percy Waterblue: What do you mean "I have nothing to say"?! There's plenty to say! You guys can say whatever you want to me. I'm like a rock, yo. Just kidding. But seriously, I don't break easy. You got something you don't like, tell me so I know what I'm doing wrong.**

**the Huntress101: Is Percy dead? Well, he might be. Depends on who your talking to. I'm thinkin' about the letter thing, but I haven't decided yet.**

**And I'm not telling any of you if Percy survives or not! That's the whole point of _suspense_! To keep you guessing and at the edge of your seat! I might have him die _permanently_ just to annoy the lot of you!**

**No, I wouldn't do that. Probably. I might. Depends on my mood.**

**Juli, I didn't understand that second line of your review, but you can call me Echo.**

**Toe you're funny. And _way_ demanding. I can't just "fix" Percy. Well, I can, but maybe I don't want to! **

**Yup, it's official. I'm gonna make you guys suffer for the next couple of chapters before I decide to revive Percy or not.**


	13. Chapter 13

**What did you guys think of that Mayan apocalypse? Clearly we're all dead, right? If you didn't notice, well, we're all dead. **

**No, the closest thing I got to an apocalypse that day was that we had a hard lockdown in school. Like a serious, full-out, lock-and-barricade-all-the-doors, get-a-weapon lockdown. Thankfully I was in History and my H****istory teacher is the best. He went into his storage locker and brought out a saw, a knife, a crowbar, a wooden sword, several bo staff like poles, quite a few wooden blocks, and baseball bats. And he gave them to us to use! I got the wooden blocks!**

**Unfortunately we didn't get to use them. But we were evacuated from the building. The entire high school was boarded on the busses and we were transported over to our Primary and Intermidiate schools. We spent hours in their gyms, waiting to go back to school. Thankfully they let us call our parents to come pick us up so my mom came and took me home. Still that was two (three?) hours of my life wasted. I get bored easily so I spent the whole time skipping from one group of friends to another until I finally stopped and tried to play chess with my friend Sam. He had to teach me (of course) but he lost me at "The rook moves as many places as it wants, but only in a straight line."**

**Turns out it was just a bomb threat so there was no real danger. Trust me when I say no one in my school is smart enough to build a bomb. Or even know where to get one. **

**But you guys don't care about what happens in my life. I have to say one last thing though. **

**Okay, we were walking into the grocery after Mom came and got me and it was snowing pretty hard outside. We had my two-year-old brother Josiah with us and as soon as we walked in the door he looked at his arms, saw that he was covered in snow, looked back up at me and said, "I'm a snowball!"**

**I was cracking up. It was so funny.**

**I'm really glad you guys liked my snake-kids. They were kind of a last minute thing. **

**Booklover2526: Why? 'Cause I wanna, that's why! :)**

**Fanfan (Guest): I am _so_ with you on the James Patterson thing. And did you just call me a . . . muffin?**

**Child of Kronos: Well, I _would_ but I'm not gonna. **

**Guest: Aw, thanks! And, yep, this one's just in time for Christmas! You'll find out what's wrong with Dea's story in a later chapter. Much later. **

**Yes, Toe, your ideas are _always_ the best of course, but killing off Percy and Gazzy is NOT against he rules, thank you very much! **

**Anyway, on to what you've all been waiting patiently (for the most part) for!**

* * *

Nico wished he wasn't a demigod. Oh, how he wished!

Because their dreams sucked.

Big time.

Every time he closed his eyes, Nico remember Percy.

As an unknown, when they first met. As an enemy, when he came back without Bianca. As a friend during the years after. As a prisoner, locked in Hades cell. As a hero in the Titan war. As a memory, when he was missing all those months.

As a ghost in the Underworld.

Over and over Nico's mind replayed the scene in Charon's waiting room.

His nightmare continued:

He was standing just outside the shadows.

Horror was the only emotion Nico could produce at that moment. Horror and shock. He stepped toward Percy's flickering figure, mouth opening and closing in a failed attempt to utter any kind of sound.

Percy met his eyes and he gave Nico a confused stare.

_You're . . . Nico, right?_ His voice wasn't heard, but his eyebrows knit, showing that he was asking. Nico didn't – _couldn't_ – answer. Percy kept his gaze, waiting patiently.

But Percy's patience was only so thin. He frowned. _Well? It's simple. Really. Either you're Nico or you're not. Yes or no question._

The son of Hades managed a weak nod. Percy beamed. _Great! Awesome. Thought for a second I had the wrong guy. So, how do I know you again?  
_

Nico blinked out of his stupor. How did Percy recognize him? Just-Dead ghosts who were waiting in Charon's room lost both voice and memory until they passed Judgment.

But little Eloise Whiler remember her mother too. Something was going on. Nico'd have to check it out.

_Hello-o_. A silver-blue hand waved in front of his eyes. Nico looked at Percy, who was watching him expectantly. Percy gave a light smile. _Whoo. Thought I'd lost you. _

"Um . . . what was the question?"

Percy rolled his now blue eyes. _How do I know you? I feel like I should remember, but everything's so . . . fuzzy, ya know?  
_

"We were . . . ." Nico struggled with the word. Friends, cousins? The two had gotten along but it was weird sometimes. He settled with, "Well, not enemies."

Good enough. Percy seemed to accept this. He took a step back and surveyed the room. Nico wondered where he'd come from. He'd been missing for a little over two months now.

"Where have _you_ been?" He voiced his thoughts and hoped for an answer. Percy glanced back at him and shrugged.

_Dunno, I –_ he paused and blinked. Nico's stomach clenched. Percy closed his eyes and gave a sharp intake of breath. _Oh._

"What?"

_Pain. That's all I remember. Pain and . . . blood._

Nico winced. "But you don't remember any of the building? Were there people around you?"

_White rooms. And a girl? Ugh, I don't know. My head hurts._ Percy tenderly put his fingers tips to one temple. _Just the pain. It was awful_. He smiled, but it never reached his eyes.

_Hi! What's your name?_ Nico looked down at the new voice and saw Eloise Whiler grinning up at Percy. Percy smiled back at her.  
_Percy._

_I had a friend named Percy once. He's gone now. I don't know where he went. But momma said they found his body in the woods._ She sighed and stared at the ground. Percy frowned and crouched in front of her. He placed a hand on her small shoulder, causing her to look up at him.

_I'm sure he's fine. You know what?_

Eloise gazed at him with round eyes.

_I bet he's waiting for you. On the other side of that river over there? He's right there waiting for you to join him. _

The little girl beamed and kept her adoring gaze on Percy. Nico felt a twinge in his chest. This might have been Percy in the years to come with his own little girl. And now he was nothing but a spirit, floating in the dark, nowhere to go.

_Is my momma waiting for me too?_ Eloise wondered. Percy nodded and she grinned wildly and danced around, singing a tuneless song that lit a spark in her blue eyes. Percy laughed at her antics and glanced at Nico with an air of confusion.

_Listen I – I'm sorry._ He stood and stepped closer. _For not remembering. For not being there. For making anyone worry. Tell whoever I knew that I'm fine, all right? I'm gonna be okay down here. _

_No!_ Nico wanted to scream at him. _You're _not_ fine down here and you will_ not _be okay! You're only saying these things because you don't remember. We need you. More than you realize. We need you but more importantly _Annabeth_ needs you_!

But he held his tongue and said nothing. Percy gave him one last hard-to-read look, then turned and walked away, Eloise trailing closely behind. The small girl reached out and took Percy's hand. He looked down at her and gave a light smile.

Nico watched them go, a hollow space forming in him that he knew would never be replaced.

Nico woke in a cold shiver. He gathered the blankets around him and shook silently, willing his heart to stop racing and his body to heat up. It wasn't unusual for him to get cold (he was the son of Hades after all) but this was a new kind of chill.

He rolled over onto his back and paused. There was someone in his cabin. He sat up slowly and scanned the area. There!

Sleeping in the bed across the room was Nico's half-sister Hazel Levesque.

* * *

Max

"Damn it, Gazzy!" I growled. "Do you know how long we've been looking for you? And I guess you don't care, huh? Nope, of course not! You just keep on gallivanting all over the building. Go on, see if I care!"

My fist connected with the concrete wall. I hissed and cradled my now throbbing hand close. Fang raised an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't punch walls. You might hurt yourself."

"Gee, thanks Captain Obvious." I snarled at him. He opened his mouth for a retort but a sharp glare from me shut him right up.

"You must care a little," Nudge remarked, "or you wouldn't be crying."

I swiped at my eyes and (sure enough) my hand came away slightly wet. "I'm not crying." I mumbled. Maximum Ride didn't do _cry_.

Angel's lip was quivering. Iggy had an arm around her but it didn't look like it was helping much.

Gazzy was still AWOL and it looked as if our suspicions were true, though none of us wanted to admit it. If the whitecoats _did_ get Gazzy, well, there wasn't much of a chance for the little guy. Actually, you know, I did feel like crying. So I slid down the wall, buried my face in my hands and cried.

A hand rubbed circles between my wings and knew immediately that it was Fang. Nudge had a hand on my knee. Angel wrapped her arms around me, her own tears leaking through my shirt. Iggy stared at the ground, unsure of what to do I'm guessing.

"Sssomething wrong?" Ana the snake girl stood only feet away. I dried my eyes best I could and sniffed at her.

"How . . . ." I choked. "How did you –?"

"Sssalt. Your tearsss. I could tassste it in the air and tracssed it back to you." Of course. "What'sss the matter?"

"One of our own is missing." Nudge replied softly. "I'm sure you know what that feels like." She meant Thaena, who just so happened to be walking up along with the other snake-kids. Ana nodded sullenly.

"Ssscariessst feeling in the world." She shuddered. "Tell me what he looksss like and we'll be on the look-out for him."

I like how she didn't say _I'm sorry_. She knew it wouldn't matter. You can all the sorry you want to be but it won't change anything. The best you can do in horrible situations is make the best of it. Ana knew that.

I described Gazzy in careful detail, making sure not to leave anything out. Ana nodded and kept her gaze on me, showing she was paying attention. I couldn't help but feel grateful. The girl definitely knew how to get allies.

"Got it." She said when I finished. "We'll ssscan the crowdsss and sssee what we can find. We'll report back to you if we find anyone who fitsss your companionsss dessscription."

I smiled at her, relief flooding through me. Thaena giggled at Angel but got up and toddled over to Ana when called. The three unknown children behind them gazed at us and gave small smiles, but made no other moves of introduction.

I tried for a wave. They gave me blank stares and turned away as soon as Ana passed them.

Well. Ain't they friendly.

Nudge let out a breath. "I feel better. Just knowing that we've got a somewhat alliance with them makes me feel more secure."

We all nodded agreements. I stood and once again was Maximum Ride, fearless leader, ready for anything you could throw at her.

"The snakes are doing their part. Now let's do ours. He's part of our flock after all."

Angel grinned and jumped up. "Yeah!"

I spread my brown-flecked wings and gave them a flap as I started to run. Soon I was in the air, soaring over the crowd. A few experiments pointed up at me or elbowed friends.

Behind me, Fang was circling, his giant dark wings beating in time with my own. Angel's white wings were slowly moving up and down, keeping time with Nudge's tawny ones. Iggy sped underneath me, his ears open for any noise that would lead us to Gazzy.

I kept my eyes peeled to the ground.

Gazzy'd better be prepared when we find him.

* * *

**I am _not_ happy with this chapter. At all. I'm actually scowling right now. (Fortunately you guys can't see it.)**

**It's too short. And really rushed. I had major writers block and I needed to get _something_ down to give to you. A major part in the story's coming up and I can't think of anything to transition into it. Does that ever happen to any of you? I hate it!**

**I think, maybe, I've mentioned this to you before but I'll try t update every Friday or Saturday so that's when you can expect a new chapter. If I don't update on either of those days then I'm probably busy and it'll be coming within the next two or three days. **

**And (because it's Christmas and I'm relatively happier than normal) I'll make the next chapter long to make up for the sorry excuse of this one. And maybe, quite possibly, decide Percy's fate.**

**I love you all! Merry Christmas!**


	14. Chapter 14

**How was y'all's Christmas? Get what'cha want?**

**Wanna read something weird? All the toilet water in my house has mysteriously turned blue. And not the clear sink kind either. Like real, full-out blue. No idea how it happened. **

**Wanna read something else weird? My mom has recently taken an interest in my personal life and has been snooping. That includes all my stuff on FanFiction. So I have to be careful. Not that anything in this story is too bad. But still. **

**I got a laptop for Christmas so I'll have more time to write since Mom won't be kicking me off hers every five minutes. And I'm pretty sure she can't ground me from this one ;)**

**I watched the saddest movie the other day. War Horse. Any of you seen it? It was an amazing movie but I was practically bawling by the end of it. **

**Anywho, I'm super excited for this chapter! It may not make any sense to you (it didn't make sense to me either, so don't sweat it) but just bear with me, 'kay? It's really meant to confuse you. That was kind of my intention.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. They were sweet. We reached 200! Whoo! I love you guys.**

**Don't Touch My Seaweed Brain: Do they? Sorry. Let's just pretend they don't. And don't you apologize for sounding critical. I love those, 'member?**

**Bookdancer: No problem! It was a good idea.**

**Hazzah, Juli? Dude, I say that all the time! Awesome! Don't worry about not reviewing, I know how you feel. My house was a hectic mess! Actually it's _always_ a hectic mess, so scratch that. Sadly, no, that's not my real name. It would be cool if that was my actual name but it's only my pen name. It's got similarities to my real name though. Thank you for thinking that last chapter was "totally amazing". **

**Toe, on the other hand, hit the nail on the head in saying the chapter was filler-ish. I think that, yes, it was a filler chapter. Good job. **

**Of course I'm not _trying_ to annoy you, Toe! Gods why would you think that? I'm not trying, it just so happens that that's what happened. Ha-ha! Will I fix Percy? That's a question a lot of people would like resolved. You seem to have faith that I will indeed revive the young son of the sea. I suppose y'all'll just have to read and find out won't'cha?**

**And, no, I didn't delete your last review, Toe, you must have been signed in as a guest. that's what it came up as in my e-mail anyway. I only knew it was you 'cause, well, I don't know somehow I just did. And you signed your name at the bottom. **

* * *

Max

It was the explosion that lead us to him. It was a big one, lots of smoke. A few bodies went flying into the air, caught by kids underneath. We should have known Gazzy would rig something like that up. Thankfully no one was seriously hurt – though Gazzy was about to be.

But when we got to him all I could do was hug him and lecture him and let tears fall down my cheeks so no real harm came to the blonde boy.

Angel was currently clinging to his arm and they were talking and laughing with the snazzy little eight-year-old snake kid who they named Jake. Jake the Snake. I still had to smile at it. Nudge and Ana were having an in-depth conversation about . . . something that had to do with clothes or hair I'm sure. Thaena was curling my hair around her fingers, cooing softly to herself. The other two snake-children – a boy and a girl newly named Cody and Jenna – sat silently.

They reminded me of Fang.

Our week in heaven passed quickly. Too quickly for my liking. In and out with the snap of your fingers. Thankfully they brought us back with much less panic and confusion than what was happening when they drove us down here. They came for us in groups, taking species at a time. Spiders were first to go. Then cheetahs.

Then us. We were hustled out the doors, barley enough time to say "See ya!" to our new friends before being poked and prodded with weapons and all that. It was a quick walk back to the School labs and it was clear they were in a rush, though I don't know what there could be any rush for. They just sent us out because of something big – at least that was my guess.

But who's to question the great and almighty whitecoats?

Certainly not me, of course. Gag.

The walk through the School was the worst part of it. Doors were always left open. Lights were always left on. Experiments were always left . . . out.

I tried not to look anywhere but at the ground or Fang in front of me, but I was a natural curious. I peeked into one room and saw a young boy dragging a cinder block across the floor. Another boy drove his fist into it and it exploded into tiny pieces.

In another, room two whitecoats were sticking a green needle into an arm. Just an arm. There was no body attached to it. No body anywhere in the room. Eew.

In yet another room, a whitecoat was sitting in a chair, watching a three-year-old figure out and explain the very important nonsense on a chalkboard, all the while writing down notes on her paper.

I looked away and forced my eyes to stay on Fangs back.

And finally (finally!) we were at our room. Locked safely back in our crates, where no cinderblock strong kids could get us. Where no no-bodied arms could get us. Where no super-smart toddlers could bore us to death with the details of . . . whatever that was written on the board.

I sighed and sank to the ground, pulling Angel against me. Gazzy gazed out the bars of the crate.  
"Um, guys . . . ?"

I flicked my eyes towards him and we all looked to where he was pointing.

There was a new crate in the room.

There was a person in it.

The persons back was towards us and they were lying on their side. I felt a pang of familiarity, which was dumb 'cause I knew I'd never seen this kid before (right?). The only kids I'd ever seen were my flock and the experiments in the Safe Place. And they were all still back there except the spiders and cheetahs. And I knew for a fact that they were on the other side of the School. No way the whitecoats moved one from there to here in the time it took to move my flock.

All I could see of the kid was black hair, partly hidden so it was hard to tell if it was a guy or a girl. Pretty sure it was a guy though, just by their frame.

"Hey." I said. No answer. "Hey, you."

Still nothing. I stole a glance at Fang. He shrugged. He's a whole lot of help, isn't he?

"Kid, you awake?" I got a little irritated when there was still no answer. I opened my mouth again but Fang cut me off.  
"If he doesn't answer I don't think he's awake."

I shut my mouth, heat rising to my cheeks. Of course he wouldn't answer. Fang was smirking at me and I wanted to tell him, _Don't look at me like that! Everyone's entitled to be stupid sometimes! _But I kept my mouth shut. No need to start something.

"Is he dead?" Angel wondered. I stared at the sleeping guys shape. His sides were lightly rising and falling, indicating life. But, I noticed, it was an incredibly weak rise.

"No, I don't think so. He's breathing, see?"

"Oh, yeah. He is breathing."

We were all silent, watching the boy's slow, labored breaths. I wondered how he got here, where he came from, was he one of us (which I doubted. No wings), was he going to make it, how did he –

"Oh, god!" Nudge. Of course, who else?

"What?" I asked her. "What is it?"

"I broke a nail!" Seriously? That was it?

"Oh, boo-hoo for you." Gazzy rolled his eyes. Yup, that pretty much summed up my thoughts. And everyone else's according to their facial expressions.

My attention found the sleeping (?) kid again.

"Hey, you awake yet?"

Still nothing. Good thing? Yeah, I guess. No questions that way. No terrified, hyperventilation. No way for him to hurt himself.

Bad thing? Another yeah, I guess. He may never wake up.

"Well, he's clearly asleep. I suggest we do the same. Uh, sleep that is." I added, just in case they didn't realize I was indicating sleep. Angel curled herself up next to me, gripping Gazzy's hand. Iggy stared out at the kid one last time before tucking himself into a corner and shutting his eyes. The others closed their eyes too and soon all breathing slowed and became deep.

I still gazed out at the still figure in the cage across from us, trying to figure out that feeling that I'd seen him before.

And that was what I fell asleep to.

Percy

I scanned my surroundings. It was dark but I was used to that. I don't remember much of my life but I remember darkness. Yet even through the darkness there was light.

Dark but Light.

Light but Dark.

It seemed almost unreal, the Light did. When looked at, it seemed to disappear but when you looked just to the side of it, it glowed again.  
Curious.  
That boy I was talking to – Nico, he said his name was – he turned into darkness too. Just stepped right into the shadows and poof! he was gone. The little girl Eloise had disappeared as well. Everyone in the tiny room had vanished.  
Or maybe I was the one who had vanished.  
Maybe I was like the Light. When looked at I vanished. Then I was back.  
Am I a Light?  
Of course not. I'm Darkness. I'm Nothing.

I glanced down at myself. See, Nothing. I couldn't even see my own arms. I took a – step, would it be? Could I take steps without legs? Nothing is below me. Nothing is above. I guess, then, I'm floating.  
I floated forward reaching without arms towards the Light. The magic Light. The disappearing-reappearing Light. Could I be that Light? Can I be like that Light? Coming and going as I please? Crossing over to different worlds at will?

No, of course not. What a silly idea.  
_Hey._

What? Who said that? Thought that? No words. Just an echo – a memory? I ignored it and continued my floating.

_Hey, you. _

Are you calling me? Who's calling me? Should I answer?

_Kid, you awake?_

Am I awake? I don't know myself, really. Can you tell me? Can you tell me if I'm awake?

_If he doesn't answer I don't think he's awake._

Oh! A new voice. Different though. New Voice, can you tell me if I'm awake? Can anyone tell me if I'm awake or not? I suppose if they could they would have by now. Correct? I went on my way; floating like a ghost . . . maybe I'm a Ghost then. Ghosts who can come and go as they please? Through life and death with no troubles.  
Life and Death.  
Death and Life.

After Life.  
Before Death.

_Is he dead?_

Am I Dead? Can you tell me if I'm Dead as well as if I'm awake? Can you see if I'm a Ghost while you're at it? Are you Ghosts? Is that why I can hear you? Can I hear you? It's not really hearing, more seeing. Seeing the words in my mind. Etched there. On my brain. So I can read the words.

Not hearing.

Seeing.

_No, I don't think so. He's breathing, see?_

I can See. I can See your words. On my brain. In my mind.

_Oh, yeah. He is breathing. _

Breathing? What is Breathing? Do Ghosts Breathe? Can I Breathe? Am I able to Breathe? Tell me that too. Along with if I'm dead. And if I'm awake.

What is awake? Is it an ability? Like Floating? Is being awake like being able to Float? Is it a popular ability? Do a lot of people acquire it? Is it something you're born with then? Like I was born with the Floating ability?

Do you Breathe when you're Awake? Or perhaps you Breathe when you're Dead. Ghosts Breathe then, correct? No, Ghosts are awake. Or maybe they're Dead-Awake. Am I Dead-Awake then?

Dead-Awake.

Awake-Dead.

_Oh, god!_

God?

What is god? Is he Dead-Awake, a Ghost? Maybe he Breathes. Like those Awake people who acquire the ability to be Awake.

_What? What is it?_

Yes. What is it? What is Awake? What is Dead? What is Breath? What is Ghost? What is Hear? What is See? What is god? Why are you asking me? I don't know. All I know is Float. And Light.

Float and Light.

Light and Float.

_I broke a nail!_

Broke? As in . . . as in what? What is broke? Is it another ability? Along with Awake and Float? Is Breathe an ability too? Three abilities? And I only have one of those abilities, true? The Floating ability.

_Oh, boo-hoo for you._

Boo-hoo?

Boo?

They were Ghosts, then? Did Ghosts say "boo"? Boo-hoo? What is hoo? Another ability? The Hoo ability? The ability of Hoo?  
_Hey, you awake yet?_

That's what I'm trying to figure out. Can you tell me? Have _you_ figured it out?

_Well, he's clearly asleep. I suggest we do the same. Uh, sleep that is. _

Sleep? Is sleep like Hoo? The ability of Hoo? The ability of Sleep? Like Awake? And Float? And Breathe? Am I Asleep, like the voice said? Asleep but Awake and Dead? And Floating and Breathing? A Ghost? Not a Ghost? A Floating, Breathing, Awake-Asleep-Dead?

Does anyone know?

Can anyone even hear me?

* * *

**So? What did you think? Again, it really wasn't supposed to make sense.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, first chapter in the new year, huh? This is early 'cause I'm not going to be here on Saturday. But according to your reviews I don't think you'll mind this early much.**

**I tried champagne for the first time New Years Eve and let me tell you I did not enjoy it. Way too sour or something but it wasn't good.**

**Have any of you ever read the Daniel X series by James Patterson? Well he mentioned the Percy Jackson books in his latest release Armageddon. The exact wording was "Fine. I'll brush up on my Greek and Norse gods. Read a few more Percy Jackson books." And no, I don't consider that a spoiler because I gave away nothing of the plot for the book. Suck on that!**

**Here's a spoiler, though, for those of you who haven't read Daniel X: Armageddon. For those of you who _have_ read it - did anyone understand how Dana was Mel? And why couldn't Daniel summon back Willy, Emma, and Joe? I feel like James Patterson doesn't explain his books well enough. I'm always left with questions for all of his books. I get so confused when I read them.**

**Don't Touch My Seaweed Brain: I can do that next chapter, okay? And what's the good luck for?**

**greekmythologyrules: Wait and see!**

**Borntofly13: What do you mean "What's up with Gazzy?" Is something wrong with him? The snake-kids were left back in the Safe Place. And Elodea'll be making her reappearance very shortly.**

**minilopsided: I'll explain it in later chapters. It all ties together, don't worry!**

**trufictionaddict (guest): What answers would you like?**

**cookielover321: I've been told cliff-hangers are a strong point for me. I don't think that's true though. But I do love suspense!**

**theHuntress101: You could say that. Yes, hopefully he'll earn his wings soon.**

**Alex Productions: Good. That's what I was going for. :)**

**Snowyh2o (guest): Wow. Just . . . wow. I didn't think anybody'd actually _get_ that. I'm very impressed. Nice job.**

**Riley Person (guest): I love how you used the word "adore". I think that word is so awesome.**

**Jman1900: Ha-ha, yeah probably! Thank you.**

**spider-man fan: Hey, so did I. That's why I put it in there.**

**What in Hades did I resolve, toe? And, yes, I agree. It was a pretty good review. If demanding. **

**For those of you confused about the last Percy's point-of-view, that's a good thing. Confusion is good! That's the whole point!**

* * *

Hazel woke the next morning via pillow to the head. She groaned and sat up, already knowing who – _Nico_ – threw it.

"I come in here quiet as can be last night as not to wake you and you repay me with this!?" She shook the pillow at him, expecting a grim smile like normal. No such satisfaction. In fact, Nico seemed on the verge of . . . tears.

Nico crying? Hazel gazed at him wide-eyed.

"Oh, Nico, what's wrong?"

Nico ignored her and answered with a question of his own. "What are you doing here?"

Hazel tried not to look hurt. She thought he would be glad to have her here – or as glad as her older brother got.

"We – me and Frank, that is – we came to help look for Percy." She would have thought Nico knew that. Percy was like another brother to her.

Nico looked away and immediately Hazel knew something was up. "Nico? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That's not a valid answer."

"I'm not joking. Nothing."

"Nico . . . ."

"Gods, Hazel! I'm not lying! I don't lie, okay! Why can't you learn to leave well enough alone?" He bolted to his feet, his dark eyes blazing through her and she felt her chest contract, trying to cave in on her. He'd never blown up on her before. Shadows in the room were quivering and slowly being sucked towards Nico. Something was seriously wrong. But Nico wasn't done. "I really wasn't lying when I said nothing was going on! Nothing's happening because Percy isn't even here!"

Hazel knew that. That's the reason she and Frank came to Camp Half-Blood. To help look for him. Hadn't she already mentioned that?

"Nico, I know. I only – "

"No, you don't get it! Percy isn't _here_. At all! I saw him yesterday!"

Hazel was, as they said these days, way confused. Her brother was making no sense whatsoever. The shadows were swirling around the son of Hades' feet now.

"Nico, please. You're not thinking straight. Calm down and start from the beginning."

And then it became eerily quiet. Hazel whipped her head around as her brother sat heavily on his bed. His head fell into his hands, his elbows on his knees. She thought about going over and rubbing his back but just as she was about to rise his head lifted slowly.

"Yesterday," he started gravely, "I was in the Underworld."

_Big deal_, Hazel thought, _you're in the Underworld practically every day_. She herself had no desire to be in the wretched place but she was happy to let Nico go whenever he pleased.

"So?" She stated.

"I was checking around," he ignored her again which was kind of irritating her. "Just to make sure Percy wasn't, ya know, down there."

Hazel was starting to get where this was going and a feeling of dread settled in her gut.

"Charon's was the last place I looked. Thankfully he wasn't in there."

Relief washed over Hazel and she let out a breath. Nico pursed his lips and gave her a knowing stare.

"I was just about to shadow-travel out of there when, lo and behold, Percy walks in. Just like that. All blue and ghosty and dead." He looked to the ground as Hazels fingers went over her mouth.

Percy was dead? No, that wasn't possible. Percy was the strongest of them all! He couldn't just . . . die. He was still so young! He had his whole life ahead of him!

Her second thought was Annabeth. How was the girl faring? Percy was everything to her, Hazel knew that. Annabeth couldn't be taking this well.

"You mean . . . ?" She caught her breath. Nico looked into her eyes, his dull.

"Percy's gone. Forever."

* * *

Hazel raced through camp, avoiding the stares of the Greeks. She knew she didn't belong here and so did they. They weren't mean but Hazel still felt uncomfortable. She was hoping to run into Annabeth, the poor girl.

Figures she'd find her at the lake.

Annabeth had her knees pulled close to her chest, staring out over the water. It was clear she'd been crying: her eyes were red and her cheeks still wet. Hazel wanted to instantly put her arms around the older girl. But instead she just sat next to her and they stared out at the tiny rippling waves together.

After a minute or two, Annabeth exhaled. "How . . . how are you?" She asked Hazel, her voice sounding choked. She looked at the older girl, surprised. Her boyfriend just died and she was asking how _Hazel_ was?

"Annabeth." Hazel threw her arms around the daughter of Athena, burying her face in her shoulder. Annabeth returned the embrace, fresh tears leaking from her grey eyes.

"No, seriously. How are you?" Annabeth pushed Hazel away and stared into her eyes. She kept her hands on Hazel's shoulders.

Hazel had always admired Annabeth. She was strong and confident, a born leader. Hazel looked up to her.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Annabeth gave a dry smile.

"If you want. I'm asking you because I know Percy was like your brother." If Percy was a brother, Annabeth was a sister.

"It's not hitting me as hard as it is you guys probably." Hazel admitted.

"That's understandable. I've known him since we were twelve. You've known him for – what, two months? At best." The blonde sniffed and swiped at her eyes. "As for me, well, I guess I'm doing all right."

"Liar."

"Yeah." She offered a small smile. "When'd you get here?"

"Last night." Hazel replied.

"Oh, so that was your shadow I saw creeping into Nico's cabin." Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Hazel nodded, then caught Annabeths words.

"Wait, I came in around one-thirty last night. What were you still doing up?"

Annabeth turned her head away. "Oh, you know. Going through . . . stuff."

Hazel didn't push it. She wished she could have spent more time with the blonde Athena kid but Nico ran up and tugged on her arm.  
"Come on."

"Whoa, where are we going?"

"We're taking a trip to the Underworld."

* * *

Hazel was _not_ a fan of shadow-traveling. She remembered Percy telling her once that it was an "awesome" experience. Awesome wasn't the word she'd pick. Unnerving. Terrifying. Chilling. Any of those, but not awesome.

"Remind me again what we're doing here?" She asked after they'd landed and she'd gotten her stomach under control again.

"We're in Charon's waiting room." Nico replied. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"I can see that, thanks. It doesn't answer my question though."

"Percy's here."

Hazel scanned the silver-blue spirits floating aimlessly in the room. "Uh, no he's not."

"Of course he is." Nico insisted, also searching the crowd. Hazel did a double-take. No, she was right. No Percy.

"Hate to burst your bubble, bro, but he's honestly not." Leo said a lot of weird things. _Burst your bubble._ Where had that originated, Hazel wondered.

"He has to be!" Nico's eyes widened. Hazel pondered why it was such a big deal. The son of Poseidon had probably already caught a ferry ride across the Styx. Her brother cursed and grabbed her hand. "Come on."

"Wait, what's your actual plan?"

"Well, if I can locate Percy maybe I can talk Dad into bringing him back to life."

"Can he even do that?" This was a touchy subject for Hazel, having come back from the dead herself. Nico shrugged and Hazel rolled her eyes again.

"Excuse me." Charon turned at Nico's voice and scowled at the boy.

"Can I _help_ you?" It sounded to Hazel as if he wanted to say _hurt_ instead. But Nico wasn't fazed by Charon's rudeness and went right on talking.

"Yeah, actually you can. Do you have a list of the ghosts you ferry over the river?"

Charon's scowl deepened. "And you need that information because . . . ?"

"It's for a project." Nico lied. Charon's eyes narrowed to match his scowl.

"What kind of project?"

Nico shrugged again. "Some stupid school essay. My teacher said we had to write seven _full_ pages about whatever we wanted, but we had to include detail and all that."

Charon's scowl lifted slightly which Nico took for surprise.

"I know right? Totally overboard with the homework. But since my dad is, like, Lord of the Underworld I thought, 'hey, I already get full access.' And I can get all the detail my teacher wants." He gave a light half-smile, his eyes shining as if to prove his innocence.

Hazel was amazed. She'd never seen this side of Nico before. Able to lie with such ease and act like he was a total angel the entire time – which was funny considering who his father was.

The ferry-man glower returned. "What does this have to do with my list?"

"Yeah, Nico?" Hazel shot him a look. No way was he getting out of this one. But Nico had apparently planned this as well.

"See, I was thinking that if I could get a picture of it, then I could copy-and-paste it onto one of my pages and blow it up to make it, like, an entire page on its own. That way I'd only have to do, like, six pages 'stead of seven. And you know what they say. 'A picture's worth a thousand words'!"

Charon looked completely lost. Hazel had lost Nico too. She had no idea what copy-and-paste was. And how could one blow up something to make it the size of a sheet of paper? The way she remember, when you blew something up it was shredded (or whatever it was called) into tiny bits that were hardly worth putting back together.

The ferrier shook his head and went over to his desk, pulled out a notebook, and handed it to Nico.

"Danke." Nico grinned at the pale man.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Charon stepped around them and into his boat which, Hazel just noticed, was filled with impatient ghosts waiting to be ferried across the Styx. They looked mad and seemed to be shouting some very mean things. But Hazel couldn't hear anything. Only a faint static.

"Don't worry about it." Nico told her. "Their voices'll come back after Judgment."

"Oh." She said. Then, "I thought you were Italian."

He grinned at her. "Fine then. Grazie."

* * *

According to the notebook, no Percy Jackson had been shipped across the river. Which didn't help Hazel and Nico out.

"Then how come he isn't in the waiting room?" Nico asked for the umpteenth time. Hazel grit her teeth and didn't bother to answer this time.

"Maybe Charon just forgot to write him down and Percy's somewhere over in Elysium partying it up." Hazel offered. Nico shook his head.

"No, Charon may be a sour-head but he never forgets." He stepped back and bit his lip, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Are you absolutely positive it was Percy you saw down here?" Hazel asked with a sudden spurt of doubt. Nico's dark eyes stared at her with such intensity she felt like a trapped mouse again.

"Yes." He said with an equal force. She backed off.

"Maybe Dad knows?"

"That's what I'm thinking." He held out his hand. She looked at it then up at her brother. "Take it. We're going to see Dad."

Hazel had never been to her father's palace but she liked what she saw. Sure everything was dark and gloomy but it was strangely beautiful at the same time. It was hard to explain.

Ghosts hustled around them, carrying cleaning products or platters of food. Servants, Hazel concluded.

Nico didn't stop to enjoy the scenery. He'd been down here more than she had so he'd probably already gawked at everything. He tugged her toward a door but before they could enter through it a dark cloud descended over them and Hazel felt wind whipping around her. Her feet lifted a few inches off the ground then set back down and the dark cloud receded.

She was standing in a new room that looked pretty much the same as the rest of it (dark and gloomy) but this one held a black throne. Which held her father.

He didn't look much different than he did when she last saw him – after her thirteenth birthday. Same greasy black hair. Same pale complexion. Same clothes looked as if they were made of dead souls. Yet there was an air about him that screamed different.

Pluto stared down at them. "I felt your presence. What do you wish?"

That was it. No _hello_. No _I haven't seen you in so long, how are you?_ No sign of any care at all. Just _what do you want so you can get out_?

Nico frowned. "Well, we were wondering if you could check something for us."

Pluto raised his eyebrows. Hazel guessed he wasn't used to being asked favors. Her father waved his hand slightly signing for Nico to continue. He barely even lifted his hand, Hazel observed, as if they weren't worth the effort of moving.

"One of our friends is missing and –"

"Ah, yes. Percy Jackson. The spawn of my brother Poseidon. A cheeky little boy if I remember correctly."

Hazel stifled a grin. Cheeky. That was Percy all right.

"Dad he was like twelve." Nico cut in.

"He was not twelve when he jumped into my river!" Pluto insisted.

"Well, not that time. Then he was fifteen."

"And I suppose," Pluto continued as if the side conversation hadn't existed. "I suppose you want me to help find this disrespectful friend of yours, hmm?"

"It would be appreciated." Nico mumbled to Hazel.

"Well, I won't." Pluto stated. Hazel's head shot up and Nico's followed. They stared at their father as he went on to explain. "He has done nothing for me in the past but cause me grief. You want your friend so badly, find him yourself."

"Percy's done plenty for you!" Nico shouted. "Remember Kronos? Yeah? Percy defeated him? Saved Olympus? Saved your palace? I think that's plenty enough to get you to help look for him."

"Perseus only won with my help." Pluto insisted.

"How in Hades did _you_ help him?" Nico asked. Hazel then got why Pluto seemed different. Of course he'd be in Greek form. He was Hades now, not Pluto.

"Watch your tone boy." Hades warned his son. Nico clamped his jaw shut. "Perseus may have saved my palace but do you remember what happened _after_ he bathed in the Styx?"

"He defeated your skeleton army and pinned you to the ground." Nico shot out. Hazel didn't think Hades actually wanted that reminder because he turned red with anger. Just as quickly he regained control of himself and faced his son calmly.

"I respect your friend's boldness but the companion of boldness is foolishness. It was quite foolish for Perseus to do that. I will not help you."

Nico's eyes narrowed and he whirled around, storming out of the throne room. Hazel quickly followed, not wanting to be stuck alone in the same room with Hades.

"Do you really think that was wise?"

"Probably not." Nico admitted. "He's just always able to hit that one nerve that sets me off."

Hazel was about to reply when a soft voice called out, "I'll help you."

They turned to find a beautiful pale skinned, sad faced woman decked in gems and robes walking silently towards them.

"Persephone?" Nico sputtered. Hazel stared openly. She always imagined the Queen of the Underworld much differently. Someone who hated talking to others and only cared for herself and her jewels.

"I'll help you," she repeated, "but not because I like you, because I don't, but because I do realize what Percy's has done for us down here. Trust me when I say I dislike him as much as I do you" – Hazel was pretty sure Nico had just been insulted, though he didn't show that he cared – "but I do wish to repay him for saving our home."

Persephone gave an unusually warm smile that seemed slightly out of place. "Just tell me what you need, young ones."

Nico seemed at a loss for words so Hazel relayed everything to the Queen of the Underworld. Persephone nodded along and gave Hazel a smile when she finished.

"Of course. I'll do my best. But don't expect this to become a habit." She waved her hand towards them. "Good-bye for now, Hazel, Nico."

Shadows raced towards them and enveloped them in darkness. Hazel had one thought before her feet lifted from the ground. How did Persephone know her name? They'd never me before and Hazel hadn't given it out.

Then her toes touched down and the shadows evaporated and she and her brother were back at Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**I guess you can consider this another filler. I'm so sorry! I'll have something more productive in the next chapter! Promise!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh . . . my . . . gods. I am so, so sorry! It's been, like, over two weeks. But I can explain. **

**That first week was mid-terms so it was study, study, study all week long. Then Saturday we had Winter Ball at my school and Sunday I slept a lot seeing as I was up at two the night before. Monday was a work day at home since we had no school and today my dad was on my computer most of the time.**

**I know. Excuses, excuses. But I hope you can forgive me. **

**Im-In-Love-With-PJO: Thank you! And don't fret about the memory thing. Not doing that. Mutant . . . well, I can't say the same for that.**

**RS975950: I feel the same way about waiting for some of my favorite story's. Thanks!**

**craznerdgirl: Your welcome!**

**Bookdancer: No, it really was. But, yeah, I guess something good came out of it.**

**Darkening: Oh, gods, I hope not! I hope he just stays the same old Perce we know and love. But please, if he starts to turn that way tell me. **

**Riley person (Guest): Thank you, that's adorably (;P) sweet. **

**Em (Guest): Well, I'm glad I can please the hard to please! Thanks for viewing.**

**TeAmLeO.56: Ah . . . see, the thing is, they don't know if Percy is in the Underworld or not. Persephone is searching now, remember? So it's really fifty-fifty. And if you recall an earlier chapter, IM-ing didn't work because they didn't know where Percy was. As for when he'll be found . . . dunno. Maybe he'll find them.**

**AndiCrossDaughterofNaptune: I'll join you. I love cards.**

**BamboozledChickadee: Stayed up late huh? No kidding! Thanks for that, makes me feel like a good author if you stay up _that_ late to read my story! And for the record I adore your pen name.**

**Alex Productions: How so?**

**Snowyh2o: You're welcome, you're welcome :)**

**medusa's pen: Hey, that makes me feel like a good author too! And don't worry, I got your inspiration!**

**And Toe. I'm trying my very best to tick you off, dear. Is it working?**

* * *

Max

I'd love to say that we were out. I'd love to say that we kicked whitecoat butt and now we were sky high and soaring away.

But we weren't. Though we _were_ out we were penned in. And had Erasers guarding us.

"Can't you go any faster?" A whitecoat complained as I raced on the Mover. I grit my teeth. Probably, but why should I do it for him?

"Of course it can, you idiot." Another scolded him. "Just turn up the speed and poke it."

And just like that the speed was jacked up and I stumbled. The whitecoat prodded me with a Zapper and electricity jolted through my body. I yelped and quickly regained my footing. Stupid mini-Tasers. Angel gasped next to me, running on her own Mover. The whitecoat watching her turned the machine's quickness down and the white winged girl tripped at the sudden lack of speed.

"Get up!" The whitecoat shouted. He pinched Angel with a Zapper and she shot upright. The whitecoat shook his head in disgust. "Lazy, good-for-nothing, waste of a vial of cells."

Anger bubbled inside of me but I suppressed it before I did something stupid that I knew for sure I would regret.

_You okay, sweetheart?_ I asked Angel.

_Yeah. I guess._

I nodded softly. My whitecoat eyed me suspiciously. I'd always thought that they knew about Angel's mind-reading ability and could sense when she used it. Maybe not.

_I don't think I can run much longer, Max_, Angel whimpered in my head. Poor baby.

It's almost over, sweetie. Just hold on a little longer.

Well, that was a lie but don't tell her that. The Mover's speed slowed and I attuned my footing to match it.

"It's adjusting well." The whitecoat nodded to another. Wow, that might have almost been praise.

They kept us running for the next fifteen minutes (or so) and I was starting to feel seriously drowsy. Like fall asleep standing drowsy. Looking over I saw that the rest of my flock was about the same. The Gasman was actually tripping over his own feet.

Then all the Movers stopped. Iggy wasn't expecting it and stumbled forward into the bar surrounding the front of the Mover. He fell over it and didn't make any move of getting up. Nudge shook his shoulder.

"Come on, Ig." She soothed and he shook his head. Nudge grabbed his shoulders and tried pulling him backwards. A whitecoat pulled her away. I stepped off my Mover and made my way over to Gazzy and Angel. Fang met me there and we dragged Iggy off his machine. He scowled at us.

I shook the tired out of my head (not that it helped much) and grabbed Fangs arm to steady myself.

Then Nudge screamed. I jolted awake and whipped my head to stare at her downed figure. Her whitecoat stood over her, poking her repeatedly with a Zapper. She screeched, twitching on the ground.

And I was back. I shrieked and threw myself at the whitecoat, latching onto his arm and jerking the Zapper out of his grip. He yelled and I saw Angel clawing at his leg. Fang got a punch in there. Right on the cheek too. Iggy took advantage of the sudden moment of confusion to gather Nudge up and move her safely out of harm's way.

The doors burst open and whitecoats piled into the room, ripping us off the jerk that zapped my Nudge and holding us down. It took three for me, I'm proud to say, but Fang (always out doing me somehow) had five holding him down.

Angel suddenly went limp in her captors arms and I knew immediately something was wrong. She was still awake but just barely. She giggled. Gazzy went out next and then Fang. His head fell forward and he moaned something I couldn't make out.

A prick on the back of my neck caused me to wince. I started to turn but my mind shut down and my vision blurred. I was shoved forward, but my legs gave out.

"Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me! Now I have to carry it?" Someone shouted in my ear. I told them to shut it and all I heard come out of my mouth was a groan. I jerked and was slung carelessly over someone's shoulder.

And was then roughly deposited in my crate. What happened to the time it took to carry us back to our room? That part totally skipped past me. Something touched my shoulder but I couldn't move to see what it was. There was a bang as the crate door shut.

Through my blurred vision I could see the whitecoats turning to the kid in the cage across from ours. They dragged him out and lifted him onto a gurney, not bothering to strap him down. They wheeled him out of the room.

"Nudge?" My mouth formed the word but nothing but a moan came out. Okay, this was stupid. What did they give us? It's new; I've never had it before. Someone else tried to speak too but (as I've said many times) it didn't work. It really only resulted in us sounding like idiots.

So we lay there, waiting for the "medication" to wear off, wondering what actually happened and how we could have lost our cool like that.

And we were still wondering when the School employees brought the kid back in and dumped him into his cage.

He was on his back this time, his head turned away.

"My god, will you shut up!" A whitecoat suddenly loomed in front of me. I hadn't even realized I was saying anything. He brought up his hand and jabbed a needle into my arm.

Figures that would be there way of shutting me up.

* * *

Annabeth

I raced through the forest, dodging trees and hopping roots, laughing quietly. I halted and turned to the person behind me. _Far_ behind me, mind you.

"Come on, Percy." I giggled. He'd stopped and was now resting his hands on his knees, huffing loudly. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey now, Wise Girl. I'm not as fast as you are."

I smirked. "Understatement, Seaweed Brain. You're slower than a snail in December."

Percy smiled. "Do you know how over used that phrase is? Or something along those lines, anyway. Seriously, I hear them everywhere."

"Well, you know, Percy, I'm a very original person." I struck a pose, then spun around and hid behind the tree. I heard him chuckle and leaves crunch as he walked towards me. Stealth had never been Percy's thing.

"So, Annabeth. What exactly are –," He peeked around the tree at me only to find that I wasn't there anymore. "Whoa! Where'd you go?"

I snickered from my new hiding place and he twisted his head in my general direction. "Oh, so you're gonna play that game, huh?"

"Not that you can do anything about it." I told him.

"Gods, Annabeth." He sighed in mock exasperation. I smiled to myself and silently crept for the boulder a few feet away. I stole a glance out and saw Percy reach my former spot.

"Okay, I get it." He stepped back and scanned the forest. I shifted and winced as my foot caught a twig and snapped it. Of course it couldn't have been a newly dead one that only bent under my weight. No, it just had to snap loud enough to ring through the woods and alert Percy to where I was.

"Gotcha this time, Wise Girl." He informed me. I shook my head and stole to the next large oak in sight. Percy moaned when he got there to find me gone. I laughed and opened my mouth to taunt him but he beat me to it.

"Honestly, Annabeth. How do you do it?" He looked around for me.

"What's wrong, Seaweed Brain? Can't find your girlfriend? Aw, that's too bad. I bet she'd be _very_ impressed if you caught her." I giggled again and changed hiding spots. Then I prompted him, "C'mon, Percy. Use that brain of yours. I know it's a new concept for you but I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Ha-ha, very funny." He paused anyway and cocked his head to the side. He was listening. Smart boy. But conveniently there was a fallen tree on my side. I jumped onto it and carefully made my way over it. It was a good sized tree too. Very long. Sturdy. Must have fallen recently. It wasn't rotting yet.

"I see you, Wise Girl."

I froze. Could he? But when I looked I saw that there was no possible way for him to spot me. Sneaky brat, trying to psyche me out.

"Wrong, Percy." I called to him.

"And now I know where you are."

"Wrong again." I hopped off the tree and skipped to the next suitable hiding place. I leaned against the bark and leaned my head back. Then I picked it back up and knit my eyebrows together.

Water. To my right. I did a check to make sure Percy wasn't near and stepped towards the sound. As I neared the sound grew brasher. The trees suddenly stopped and I came into a small clearing.

My breath caught. It was a pond but the sound of rushing water came from the waterfall that was pouring down into it. Lilies bloomed along one edge of the pool, small damselflies flitting around them. The sun was shining down and a warm breeze was blowing. I ran my fingers over the cool rocks framing the waterfall and then stuck my hand under the water. It ran over my skin and I grinned.

This was a paradise in its own. Why hadn't I ever heard of it? Had no one ever found it?

A hand fell on my shoulder and I gasped and whirled around. Right into Percy. He smiled down at me, his dark hair falling into his eyes.

"Found you." He stated softly. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Yes. You did. See what happens when you use your brain? Amazing things, I tell you."

"Yeah, well, you're always right, Annabeth." He laughed and let me go. Percy looked around and whistled at the sight. "Wow. So where are we?"

I shrugged. Percy looked shocked.

"What's this? Wise Girl doesn't know? What's this world coming to?" He put a hand to his chest and backed away fearfully.

"You're an idiot." I told him. He gave me a half-smile and I suddenly got the feeling that something was about to happen that I didn't want to happen.

"Percy . . . ." I gave him a wary stare just before he lunged for me and slung me over his shoulder. I screeched, instantly aware of the trouble ahead. "Percy! Don't you dare!"

"Come now, Wise Girl. What's the fun of spending time near a pond . . . without getting wet!" That said he jumped right in, taking me with him. The water wasn't as cold as I thought it was going to be, but maybe that was because Percy had his arms around me. We broke the surface and I pushed my boyfriend away, sputtering and wiping my eyes.

"I can't believe you just did that!" I glared at him. He then had the nerve to laugh and dunk back under the water. Percy came up behind me and his arms encircled me before I had a chance to protest. I knew struggling wouldn't do any good (he was stronger than me) so I settled in his embrace and leaned my head against him, glad, at least, for the lack of water clinging to me.

"You know, it's kind of amazing we haven't heard about this place yet." Percy said, stating exactly what I'd thought earlier.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that." I agreed.

"Well, you discovered it so it can be our pond." He tightened his grip ever so slightly. I rolled my eyes and smiled, then pushed away from him. Percy let me go and I was instantly soaked through. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck, glad when he returned his arms around me. He leaned back and started treading the water, so I let my legs go limp.

"You're so cheesy, you know that?" I stared up at him, my grey eyes meeting his vivid sea-green ones. He smiled at me and I reached up to press my lips to his. When I pulled away his eyes fluttered open and he looked at me.

"Not that I'm complaining" – I smiled and looked towards the sky – "but what was that for?"

"Just for being you, Seaweed Brain." He seemed okay with that answer. I rested my head on his chest and willed him to tighten his grip on me, which he sensed and obliged.

And for that moment I was happy, because it was just me and Percy and no one else.

* * *

That's always been one of my favorite memories. Partly because we were alone (which never happens) and partly because it was a time when I realized just how much I really liked him.

I turned on my side and curled into myself. I was lying on Percy's bed, wishing desperately that Nico hadn't some back with that news.

_Annabeth . . . Percy's in the Underworld._

It was back. That aching in my chest. I pressed my hand to it but it didn't help. It was still there, lingering painfully.

_. . . Percy's in the Underworld._

I slapped my hands over my ears and growled.

_. . . Percy's – _

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" I cried and buried my face in a pillow. I was seriously done with this. I got up, took one last look around Percy's cabin, and left, closing the door behind me.

* * *

"Ugh! It's taking her for_ever_!" Nico growled and threw himself backwards onto his bed. Hazel stared at him.

"Nico, it's been only a day. Lady Persephone –,"

"Don't you 'Lady Persephone' me! That witch is no lady, trust me on that." Nico scowled. Hazel blinked at his outburst but didn't even bother asking what had happened.

"Okay then, _Persephone_ has only been searching for a day. Give her time."

"Still . . . ." The word was no sooner out of Nico's mouth when a shadow curled around his ankle. He startled and looked down as more shot out of nowhere and engulfed both children. Hazel stumbled when they were released, thankful when her brother caught her arm.

"I have but a moment, so you must listen." A quiet voice hurried to say. They turned to find Persephone's fearful pale face leaned in close to their own. Nico took a step back and overlapped his arms.

"Well?" He asked crossly. Hazel elbowed him but Persephone paid no mind to his rudeness. She glanced over her shoulder once then quickly went on to whisper her news.

"I'm defying orders by bringing you here," She started. Hazel felt instant gratitude knowing that the pale woman clearly wanted to help them. "And I've been strictly told never to wander aimlessly through the Underworld for fear of getting lost. But, as I've told you, I wish the best for your friend." Persephone cast another distressed glance behind her.

"I'm glad you feel so," Nico said. "Now can you give us the freaking news?"

"Nico!" Hazel hissed. She couldn't believe her brother was being so rude! Especially to his father's wife who could easily report his behavior. She was going to scold him but the Queen of the Underworld beat her to the punch.

"Perseus Jackson is nowhere to be found." Persephone stated. "At least, not down here."

Nico froze, eyes wide, mouth gaping. "You . . . you're sure?"

The pale lady nodded and straightened, but the nervous stance didn't escape Hazel. The young girl covered her lips with the fingers on one hand, tears welling in her golden eyes. She stuttered a moment before words would form on her tongue.

"You mean . . . ?"

"I mean to say that your friend is not dead. Indeed, he is very much alive." Persephone gave a small smile, slightly warming her cold aura.

Nico suddenly broke into a huge grin. "Aw, Annabeth's gonna flip! I could honestly hug you right now."

Persephone took a step back. "Please . . . don't."

"Oh, I won't." Nico looked slightly disgusted now. "Actually, what was I thinking?" He shuddered. Hazel laughed at her brother, unable to stop the wide smile spreading across her face.

A faint howl sounded in the distance. Persephone gasped and quickly ushered the children against the wall. "You must go now!"

"But what about you? Won't you get in trouble?" Hazel wondered, concerned for the not-as-mean-as-she-seemed Queen of the Underworld. Persephone allowed another warm smile. Hazel felt accomplished – two smiles in only a few minutes. Another howl sounded louder, closer, this time.

"Most likely." The pale woman said bluntly. Then with a flick of her hand the shadows embraced Nico and Hazel and transported them back to camp.

"Now I feel bad." Hazel hung her head, worried for the fate of the Underworld Queen. Nico shrugged.

"I don't. Not really." But his tone of voice told otherwise. They stood that way for a while, silent. Then Nico's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Annabeth! Hey! Annabeth!"

Hazel turned and saw the blonde Athena girl stepping out of Percy's cabin, eyes tinged a little red. She gave them a soft smile and started their way.

"What's happening?"

"Percy's not dead after all!" Nico blurted. Annabeth stopped.

"What?" She asked, disbelief laden in her voice. Nico bounced on his toes, excitement practically bursting out of him.

"Yeah, yeah! We just learned that too!"

Hazel rolled her eyes and relayed the story to the confused girl, starting from her and Nico's trip to the Underworld, ending at where they were now. Annabeth's confusion slowly grew into a beaming smile, tears freely flowing again. Happy tears though. She grabbed both Children of Hades (well, Pluto in Hazel's case) in a hug.

"You guys are amazing! Thank you!" Then she spun around and bounded for the Big House. Nico winced and rolled his shoulder.

"Note to self: Never make Annabeth super happy."

* * *

Percy

_. . . up . . ._

_. . . ake up . . ._

"Wake up, boy!"

I jolted awake and instantly regretted my sudden movements. I groaned and fell back gasping. I noticed the person next to me smirk. I glared at him trying to remember what the Hades happened . . . .

Oh. Right. "Bone work". No wonder I was sore.

Wait. I was awake. That meant I was still alive! They hadn't killed me . . . yet.

"Don't worry, Dearest." Torowski. Great. Well, this day just keep's getting better and better! She continued, "The process went flawlessly. I just wanted to make sure you would wake!"

Yeah, that makes me feel better, thanks. At least I woke up, that had to count for something.

"But you won't heal correctly if you stay awake so there is no avoiding this."

Avoiding what?

A prick touched my neck and I thought _oh . . . that_ before I let the darkness sweep across my mind and I embraced it gratefully.

* * *

**I tried to make it longer since I haven't updated in a while, but I don't believe it worked all that well. Sorry, guys! Love you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, y'all! I figured I owed you this, seein' as I forgot last week.**

**Alex Productions: Here ya go. And in, like, three days too. **

**medusa's pen: Ha-ha, thanks!**

**theHuntress101: I'll see what I can do.**

**AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune: Thanks for thinking it was sweet. I was wondering how I did on that. Sweetness really isn't my style (I don't think). **

**Snowyh2o: Sorry, no answers here! They're coming soon though. I promise!**

**Riley Person (Guest): Thank you! Or is it 'You're welcome' since you're thanking me?**

**cookielover321: Hey, no worries. I don't make sense to _myself_ most of the time much less others.**

**craznerdgirl: That review made me laugh, thanks!**

**Hibarilova18: Er . . . yes?**

**TheAfrodite112: I'm not sure whether to be offended or relieved. I'll take it as a compliment though, just to save my pride. Kidding. Thanks!**

**Juli! You're back! I missed you! Thanks and yes, conflict will be coming soon enough. He was on mine because my mom was on the one the share. He literally kicked me off too! Here I am trying to write and he walks in and says "I need to look at something for a second." A second, my arse! He was on it for _three freaking hours_! . . . Our school dances aren't that bad actually considering its students mainly consist of cowboys and stoners. Ha-ha, gotta love public school!**

**I'm glad it's working, Toe. I'm also glad you're happy. My sole purpose in life is to make sure you're happy. I'm sure this chapter will satisfy your apparent need for Percy. And you did _not_ tell me so. I'm the author, I already knew. Chew on that! Thanks for thinking it was cute. As I told Andi (sorry, you're name's just really long . . . not that I'm one to talk) sweet scenes aren't really my strong point.**

* * *

Max

I jerked awake when the door of our cage opened. I blinked the rest of the sleep from my eyes and watched the whitecoat slam the door shut before leaving. Angel rubbed her eyes with her fists and the gesture was so childish it made me smile.

Turning, I found Fang watching me and nearly jumped out of my skin. Seriously, bro, your eyes scare me sometimes. I swear he looks right into my soul. I averted my eyes and scanned to make sure all six of my flock – wait, six?

There was an extra today. The kid from the cage across from us had decided to join us. Well, he probably hadn't decided. He lay on his side, facing the bars. Nudge scooted closer to him, excitement playing in her brown eyes. She reached out to touch the back of his neck, but she quickly retracted them when they touched.

"He's real!" She squealed.

"And you thought he wouldn't be?" Iggy squinted.

She didn't even look embarrassed. "Well, yeah."

I came up next to her and winced as I saw the scars that ran across the kid's neck. I lightly placed my hand on his shoulder. No wings. Then what was he doing here? I felt between his shoulders. Oh! Two small lumps. The whitecoats didn't graft in a pair of grown wings like they sometimes tried to do to Erasers. (I actually felt sort of bad for those Erasers. The wings never held and the wolf-creatures always died.) No, this time they were actually growing the wings.

I nodded. It was better this way. His human muscles could rearrange as needed if the wings developed from the body instead of forced in there.

The kid groaned and shifted to his stomach, his hand meeting the floor so he just sort of held himself there, breathing heavy. He put his other hand under him as well and pushed himself up.

His black hair fell into his eyes but I could tell they were shut tight.

My flock was watching with interest. The not-yet-a-bird kid stole a glance at us and I saw a flash of green before his head fell back down.

Nudge squealed again. "I knew it! Black hair and green eyes! It's a new skill, Max."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Iggy stared. I sighed.

" 'He'd have black hair and green eyes, with dark wings, like Fangs, and he'd have a cool name and –'," Gazzy mimicked perfectly. "You remember that conversation, don't you?"

"What when Nudge went on about having a new bird kid? Yeah."

"Well, lucky for her, she got her wish." Excited eyes met mine.

"Really?!" Angel gasped and jumped up, running to the poor boy in front of me. The white-winged girl carelessly shoved her hands between his shoulder blades, causing him to cry out and flinch away. Angel leapt back.

"Angel!" I scolded. I pulled her away and made her sit. To the others I said, "Don't touch him." Who knew what was wrong with him.

"He's not defected, Max." Blue eyes peered into my own brown ones. "He's in pain and confused, that's it."

Still . . . . I motioned for the others not to move then made my way to the boy's side.

_Light touch, Max_, Angel pushed into my head. Little hypocrite. Who was it that just freaked him out, huh? It sure wasn't me. He was still hunched over but as I neared he straightened out and eyed me. I froze.

It was that kid from the arena! The one who beat me, I added with loathing. But one look at the boy's pained face and I couldn't stay mad.

"Hey." I took another step forward. He sat back, narrowing his eyes at me. I thought he was going to blow me off, but then he whispered "Hey" back. I cocked my head at him. He winced.

"What are you doing here?" Geez, Max, way to make him feel welcome. I really didn't mean for that to come out. His eyebrows knit and he looked down. His shrug was a small one.

"What's your _name_?" Nudge bounded over, grinning. He opened his mouth, then faltered and shut it quickly. Trust issues, I knew how he felt. I could live with that. So I flipped through options and voiced one.

"You're Subject Six, correct?" He nodded. "Six it is then."

Nudge raised her eyebrows. "Cool name: check. I'm telling you it's a new skill!"

"It's not a new skill, Nudge!" Iggy protested. "It's merely a coincidence."

"Mmm-hmm." She giggled. Six's lips moved and I had to lean closer to understand. Poor kid didn't have a voice. He gave me a weird look when I did and I sat back. I could have sworn he was talking.

"So, Six . . . ." I had no idea what I was supposed to say to him. He looked up. I noticed the scars spiraling his arms. He coughed.

"Yeah, this is awkward, right?"

I laughed. "Yeah."

The door swung open and a scowling man trudged in holding a tray. Breakfast I realized. I stole a glance at Six. Kid was in for a surprise. The man shoved the tray through the door after he opened it, then shot for the door.

Six suppressed a smile.

"What?" Nudge asked. Six let out a laugh.

"Nothin', he just bolted like we had some kind of untreatable disease and he was gonna catch it if he didn't _move_."

Iggy grinned mischievously and said slowly, "Maybe we do."

Six threw himself backwards and clutched his chest. "Oh, gods! Someone help me!" He gurgled. Nudge giggled and Gazzy copied him. I laughed at their antics and decided that, maybe, having Six here wasn't so bad. He definitely brightened things up.

Fang frowned. I rolled my eyes – leave it to Fang to ruin things.

Angel crinkled her nose at our "breakfast" as I dished it out. Six sighed. "This again?"

I looked at him. "You've had it, then?" He nodded in disgust as he and Iggy took simultaneous bites, gagging.

"Uh-huh. Unfortunately."

"Just how long have you been here?" Fang wondered.

"Two months? Dunno, time slips by here." Ha! That was so true. I felt like puking as the first bite slipped through my mouth. But I shoved it all down. Full strength, always needed. Six ate his with almost no complaints. His dark hair fell in his brightly coloured eyes as he laughed at something Angel had said.

Yeah, it wasn't bad having him here at all.

* * *

Percy

We made a deal. They don't push me for information, I don't push them. It was working so far. The only things I'd learned were the things they accidently let slip.

Like, Angel was a mind reader, which didn't surprise me much. (Nothing really startled me anymore.)

And Iggy was blind. But I knew that from the arena.

And that Fang totally needed an attitude change. Honestly, the guy put a serious damper on the party.

Other than Fang, they were a great group. I thought Max was going to punch me at first the way she kept glaring at me but I guess she got over it.

I made sure not to let anything slip. I thought over each thought before speaking. Annabeth would be proud. And shocked. I smiled at the thought.

"What'cha smilin' at?" Angel cocked her head. Something clouded my mind and I pushed her back out.

"Stay out." I warned her only slightly joking. Nudge (I just loved her name!) poked Angel with a _what are you doing? Quit it!_ look. I looked over to Gazzy. He was a funny little dude. Reminded me of the Stoll brothers in a way. And I have to admit I was a little weirded out by the mimic thing. Other than that I thought it was awesome.

Angel came at me again but my mind-hands led her out. She pouted from where she was. I didn't need her searching my mind. Who knew what she'd find in there. After all those battles, and horror, and bloodshed . . . . I didn't need her freaking out.

"Ange, stay out of Six's mind." Max called from across the cage. I smirked. She always seemed to know –

"Six, wipe that smirk off your face."

– Everything. I scowled and heard her giggle. Fang turned away but I could still sense his glare. I wonder if Max knew he liked her. He seemed like a confident guy, why didn't he just tell her?

I made a point not to dwell on things to long so I switched the subject. Max was braiding Nudge's hair. I cocked my head. Max didn't seem like the type to do that sort of thing. Angel kept pulling at her arm. "Braid mine too, Max. Please?"

"Angel! I'll do yours when I'm done with Nudge's!" The six-year-old pouted and sat with a huff. I waved her over. She grinned and bounded to sit in front of me.

"Will you braid my hair, Six?" It felt odd answering to that name but I didn't trust them with personal information yet. Annabeth always said I needed to stop trusting people so easily. And I guess the number six was a part of me now. Shh, don't tell but I was branded. The others were too. Just above the crook of my elbow was – you guessed it – the number six. And under was my SPQR mark so I was balanced. Ha-ha.

"If you want me to." I answered her pleading face. Her blue eyes lit and she spun around, settling herself. Iggy raised an eyebrow at me as I divided her hair into three sections.

"Really, dude?"

"At camp we had rope training and braiding them was part of it. Plus my friend Piper thinks that hair braiding is an essential aspect in any guy. Just in case." I smiled to myself.

"What camp?" Fang tried to call me out. I winced. Oops, hadn't thought about that.

"Oh, just some summer camp." I answered lamely. Fang eyed me but thankfully didn't push into the subject. I crossed one sector of hair over another, trying to remember how exactly Piper showed me how to do this. My fingers faltered and I looked up, sensing someone's eyes on me.

Max was watching me but as soon as she realized she was caught she turned back to Nudge. When both girls were done, Nudge examined Angel's braid.

"Not bad, Six." She nodded in approval and I don't know why (I mean she was twelve) but I felt accomplished. I gave a half-smile and sat back.

"Oh, don't get cocky." Max scolded. I laughed. Gazzy peered at his sisters head, pulling her braid.

We all looked over when the door opened back up. I hissed when I saw who it was.

The great and almighty Doctor Torowski and her groupies.

"Hello, Dearest!" She was awfully cheery. Wonder what's up. The bird-kids looked at me in question but I shook my head, signaling that I would tell them later. Max pursed her lips but left it alone. I don't think she wanted to draw attention to herself. Smart move; I wouldn't either.

"Hello, Psycho!" I answered with false happiness. She didn't react but simply reached though the bars to grab my arm. I went to pull away and she tightened her grip. She was surprisingly strong.

A needle was produced next to her and she took it. Torowski turned my un-tattooed arm over and stuck the needle into my bicep. Red liquid filled the syringe. Oh, she was drawing blood. I didn't realize needles could do that. Maybe it was a special needle?

"How are you faring?" She was seriously trying for conversation? I rolled my eyes mentally and decided to humor her.

"Oh, I'm just peachy. Who wouldn't be? I mean, doctors poking at you left and right. Fights to the death. Surgeries that result in trips to the afterlife. What's not to like?"

"Good! I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." She didn't catch my sarcasm. I sighed. Torowski ripped the syringe from my arm causing a pained "Hah!" from me. She examined the liquid then nodded in satisfaction, motioning for her assistants to move out.

Then they were gone.

Max was next to me in a second, pressing on my bleeding wound.

"It'll go away soon." I muttered, more to myself that anyone else. "The blood I mean. Don't know about the cut."

Max let up and sure enough the bleeding was done. "Hmm, guess you were right."

"I'm always right, Max. So there's really no point in arguing with me." I smiled at her and she returned it with a laugh.

"What was that about?" Fang asked. Gods of Olympus, does he have to ruin everything fun?

_He doesn't completely trust you_, Angel said to me. _He thinks you might be a spy or something. I've told him you weren't but he won't listen._

Okay, that made me a little mad. I was _not_ a traitor. I've had enough experience with that type to know that's not what I wanted to be.

"How should I know?" I replied to Fang, a little too coldly. Max looked between the two of us, seeming to figure what was happening but couldn't be sure.

"Um, okay . . . ." She looked around. "How 'bout that knife?"

That peaked my interest. "Knife?"

"Yep. Hey, Six, since you're the newbie _you_ get to use it this time!" Max piped. I was starting to get a bad feeling about this. She showed me the knife (a dull little thing that wasn't good for cutting butter, much less a metal bar) then showed me the good sized nick in the bar and told me to get to work.

We talked as I sawed, and for the first time since I got here I didn't feel pain.

* * *

**Kind of filler-ish but I needed them to meet so I could progress. I felt like I've been putting it off to much. **

**Love you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I won't even bother with an excuse because I know you guys honestly don't give a damn. But if this seems rushed, well, it was. I give you full permission to hate me for it, too.**

**Intellectually: I always forget Gazzy. I don't know why, he just constantly skips my mind. Hopefully this chapters better.**

**SkyGirl68: No, I'm sorry. I'm strictly Percy/Annabeth. Max might flirt with him later on or vice versa but I'm not pairing them up.**

**BookDancer: Ooh, you've read those? I love that series. That's actually where I got the idea for his name. Did you see the movie, as well?**

**Angelwingz324: Maybe . . . . Pretty soon, if my calculations are correct :)**

**BamboozledChickadee: Well, here you go.**

**PseudonymHere: Really? And actual squeal? Is it awful that I feel incredibly accomplished right now?**

**Riley Person: Okay, your reviews always make me grin and I honestly love you so much for it. And I didn't mean to take the growing the wings thing from you. Sorry about that. **

**TeAmLeO.56: Yep, this is definitely Percy/Annabeth. **

**Alex Productions: Okay . . . . **

**sjmwolves (Guest): No, he doesn't know. Yes, of course he wants to get back to Annabeth. Yes, they'll reunite eventually.**

**Black Shadow Tigress: If you catch the implication in this chapter that might answer your question. If not, just PM me or something and yell at me. **

**cookielover321: I know, right. Fang raining on everyone's parade. Yeah, sooner or later they will.**

**Random Chick (Guest): First - I'm not sure yet. I'm debating with myself. I think it may end up as a Max/Fang but . . . . Second - Now :)**

**MissNerdyWings: Aw, thanks! Five hours is impressive. I await it as much as you do. I'm super excited for it.**

**Snowyh2o: Seeing as you love to bombard me with questions, I've put you almost last. Numero Uno - yes. Numero Dos - no. Numero Tres - no. Numero Cuatro - possibly. Numero Cinco - _duh_, he's a half-blood too. Numero Seis - apparently.**

**Nah, I've already ruled that out, Juli. Seriously, where have you been? Kidding. And "hurrah" all you want but rethinking everything that _soon_ might turn into _a while_.**

**Water floats my boat, Toe. Boats won't float any other way. And you just keep thinking that, dear. But I promise I won't rain on your parade . . . much :)**

**As always all your reviews made me smile. Thanks to you all! I'm sorry if I don't answer you in my Authors Note but I promise I read every single review I get. So please don't feel bad. I don't want that.**

* * *

Annabeth

I was _elated_ right now. A _huge_ weight was lifted off my shoulders. Currently I was dancing around camp going nowhere in particular, no doubt a giant stupid smile on my lips.

Percy wasn't dead. He wasn't dead! Relief surged through me again.

Piper was walking next to me, shaking her head but grinning nonetheless. Hazel and Nico had tagged along as well.

I hummed as I skipped, realizing I was headed towards the Big House. Thalia was coming out the door, a sad look set on her pretty features. I giggled. She didn't know about Percy!

"Tha – li – a!" I beamed at my best friend, drawing out her name. She looked up, icy blue eyes widening in surprise at my ecstatic appearance. She stopped dead and stared.

"What on – Annabeth?" Thalia rushed towards me, probably thinking I'd finally lost it. Then she spotted my three companions and a look of complete astonishment came over her. "Okay, what's happening here?"

I twirled around once then stopped, planted my feet on the ground, and crossed my arms. "All right, that's enough of that."

"Thank the gods." Nico muttered to Hazel. "I was starting to think there was something wrong with her."

I reeled around with a glare. "What's wrong, Nico? Don't like the euphoric Annabeth?"

The son of Hades' eyes widened and he waved his hands in front of him. "No, no. It's just . . . not you."

Gods, could he not take a joke? "I'm kidding, Nico."

He dropped his hands. "I knew that. Of course I knew that." He chuckled albeit a little nervously. Piper opened her mouth to take a jab at him but Thalia raised her hand.

"No!" Piper whipped her head to stare at the black haired girl. "No. Stop. What the Hades is going on? I mean, Percy's dead!" She took a step backwards. "If you guys snapped . . . ."

"Thalia, please." Hazel's soft voice paused Zeus's daughter. "If any of us was going to 'snap' as you put it, it would be Annabeth."

I started to protest, then realized that, yes, it was true. I knew Percy for longer than anyone here.

Thalia looked at me. "Than what is it? If you haven't finally lost it –"

"Thal's, Percy's not dead."

" – Possibly be so –," She cut herself off and stared at me. "Run that by me one more time."

"Percy. Is. Not. Dead." I said slowly. A grin formed on her lips.

"I should've known. Percy to persistent and bull-headed to die so young. Stubborn idiot. But how did you guys know?"

So Hazel relayed the story again (with Nico interceding to get some points across – mostly about how awesome he was) while Thalia listened intently. She whistled at the end.

"Wow. Persephone? Didn't think she'd ever be of any use."

Nico shrugged. Thalia turned to me. "So what are you going to do now?"

"What else is there to do? After I inform Chiron I can go out again. Percy's still gone and now that I know he's alive . . . ." I sighed. "I'm not giving up. I thought I lost him once. I can't lose him forever."

"Annabeth, you're going to wear yourself out." Piper scolded. "Again."

I whirled to stare at her, my grey eyes glaring. "How would you feel," I started, "if this was Jason." Piper startled. "And he was missing. For two months. And eight months even before that. You had no idea where he was, what he was doing, what was happening to him. Yet you knew he was alive. You could feel it. He was out there and you couldn't touch him or see him or kiss him. Would it hurt?"

Piper clenched her jaw. I turned, my back facing all four of them.

"And that's why I have to go."

* * *

Percy

So you know that feeling you get? The one where your chest caves in and you can't really breathe? That's been happening a lot lately and I can't figure out what the Hades it is.

Oh, and by "lately" I really mean the past couple of hours.

It's been a whole day since I met up with the flock. Joy. I sat in the corner; my head leaned against the bars. Oddly, I thought back to the fight in the arena. Max and I hadn't really talked about it much. She glowered every time I brought it up.

So naturally I kept bringing it up.

"Yo, Max." She glanced up with raised eyebrows, gesturing for me to shoot. "Do you know what happened? Back in the arena, I mean. The whole 'my limbs are trying to declare independence' thing?"

Max cocked her head, her brow furrowed. Then a look of understanding passed over and she leaned forward. "Well, there's this thing called Cell 5."

_. . . Hand me Cell 5 . . ._

"What does it do?"

"It's a controller. It allows the injector complete control of the victim for an appointed amount of time. It really depends on how much was inserted into the bloodstream. The victim, of course, has to do whatever is asked of them until the time is up. They must not have given you very much. You only choked me for a minute or two." She gave me a sideways grin. I blushed and looked down sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

She waved it away. "It's fine." Max turned serious. "Cell 5 isn't something to mess around with though. It can be deadly if given too much. And there's no salvation. Once it has you, there's no going back until the affects wear off. And you have to do _whatever_ they want, no matter what it is." She looked down. "There's a lot of possibilities with 'anything'."

"Sounds like you have experience?" I pursed my lips as she jerked her head up, eyes glaring. I shouldn't have said that. Stupid ADHD.

"I thought we weren't going to go poking in each other's lives?" Well, she got me there. "Unless, of course, you'd like to tell us a little about yourself, hmm, Six?"

I made a face at her. Angel giggled.

"This. Isn't. Working!" Gazzy hissed from where he was sawing away at the bar.

"Just keep going." Nudge urged him. The little blonde threw the knife down.

"No. I . . . am done." He huffed and crossed his arms. I bit my lip, then smiled and moved closer to him. I tapped his shoulder and he looked up. I cringed internally. I couldn't believe I was about to do this.

"I have a way out."

All heads turned to me, suddenly interested.

Gazzy's eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded. "But I can't tell you just yet. I have to show you. The problem is, I don't have it." Fang rolled his eyes, shaking his head. I glared at his back. "I can get it, though. As soon as a friend of mine shows up she can get it for me."

"A friend?" Iggy asked incredulously. "A friend?!"

I nodded. "Here. In the School. If she can get here I can ask her to get this thing for me and then we're home free."

Fang snorted. Resisting the urge to go over and punch him, I locked my hands together (so I _couldn't_ punch him) and sat back. Max looked skeptical at my statement.

I nodded at her. "Trust me."

* * *

Max

I wanted to. Oh, did I want to. But that sounded too good to be true. I mean, we'd been trying for years and years to break out of this place and suddenly this bird-kid (who didn't even _know_ he was a bird-kid yet, thank you very much!) shows up and _bam!_ he has our solution?

It sounded a little sketchy to me.

Six could just be a spy for all I knew. Someone sent here to learn all our secrets then report back to the whitecoats at the end of the week. Maybe they were offering him his freedom.

I hate to say it, but I'd spy and turn in someone I didn't know if freedom was my price.

Six was watching me. I narrowed my eyes at him and he had the nerve to suppress a smile and turn away. My hand clenched and I imagined my fist hitting his jaw. Actually, that might not be a good thing to imagine because if he really was on our side and he really did have a way out of here, then I wanted him by me.

Angel nodded in agreement and I shoved her out of my mind. It wasn't good if I wasn't even realizing when she was invading my brain anymore.

"Are you insane?!" A loud whisper floated through the cage. Nudge was staring at Gazzy with wide eyes. My own eyes flicked from Nudge, to Gazzy, to the knife in Gazzy's hands. And then to Six, which was, indeed, where Gazzy was headed.

"What?" Iggy asked, confused. Six swiveled his head to look at Gazzy.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" He asked the young boy calmly. Gazzy sputtered.

_He wants to see Six's wings_, Angel told me. I shook my head.

"Gaz, they aren't even developed yet. It's gonna take time." The blonde's face fell.

"What's taking time?" Six wondered, eyes full of questions. I looked away, felling a little guilty that I wouldn't even tell him what was happening to him. I mean, it was his body after all.

"And besides," Fang spoke up, startling me. "You could have stabbed him."

Six seemed equally shocked but he got over it quickly and only mocked being startled. "What's this? Does Fang actually . . . care?!"

Fang gave a slight smile. "Hardly. Didn't want blood all over the cage. Uncomfortable to sleep when there's sticky liquid all over you."

"It's uncomfortable anyways." Six smirked. "It's freaking plastic."

The dark-eyed boy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, hard on the back."

Six winced. "I still have a crick in my neck from last night."

"Cricks?" Fang rolled his eyes again. "That's nothing. You're gonna have to do better than that here, boy."

Green eyes met black. "Is that a challenge, tough guy?"

"You wish, newbie."

My eyes flicked from one boy to the other, watching it all play out. Fang seemed to have gotten over whatever his predicament with Six was and it appeared that, just maybe, he was trying to be friendly. Or as friendly as Fang got.

"Hate to break up whatever's going on with you two," Angel interrupted giving the two black-haired boys a weird look. "But we have company."

"So we do." Six agreed and the door swung open. I wondered how he knew but quickly dismissed the thought as a whitecoat unlocked the cage door and grabbed Gazzy's arm. Gazzy tried to jerk away.

"Let me go, you fiend!"

_Fiend_, Gazzy?

Predictably, the whitecoat ignored him and tossed him into the grasp of another. Erasers trailed behind the School employee's and kept a careful eye on us. One by one we were plucked out of the cage and deposited into the Erasers care. Care . . . there were a million words that would describe what the Erasers actually had over us – clutch, control, grip, to name a few – but care really wouldn't be one I would use.

Six gave the whitecoats a bit of struggle and they had to sedate him. He was still aware and able to speak (as the whitecoats _well_ knew) but he was a little sluggish.

We were dragged out the door and down the hallway . . . then down more hallways . . . and through more doors . . . and rooms . . . until we came to a entrance marked "SCRUTINY ROOM".

I didn't know what "scrutiny" meant but it didn't sound good. I heard a low hiss that gradually grew louder and grey steam rose from under the door. The entry way rose a few inches off the ground, stopped with a jerk, then continued on its rise. What kind of room was this?

The gate finally halted and I peered inside, trying to catch a glimpse of anything. It was too dark to see. Roughly, I was shoved forward and I stumbled into the black chamber. The others were thrown in behind me. Erasers blocked any chance of escape as the gate descended.

We were silent.

"What does 'scur-', uh, 'sruc-', 'scun-'," Gazzy stumbled over the word.

"Scrutiny?" Fang offered, repeating the word on the door.

"Yeah, that one."

"It means observation or examination. Basically what it's saying is that we're being watched." Six informed us, his voice sounded slurred. I narrowed my eyes and looked around, not spying any cameras. How were they doing the watching?

Nudge gave a gasp as the floor lurched and proceeded to move upwards. Six groaned and muttered, "Oh, not this again."

"What's happening?" Iggy asked, not panicking as Nudge was. A hand on her shoulder calmed her slightly.

"It appears," Six ran his tongue over his dry lips. "That we're headed back to the Arena."

* * *

**Again, sorry this is late. See you Saturday!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Or Sunday. **

**Yeah, I'm an idiot. I totally forgot about Percy's dyslexia. I went back and modified it but it really doesn't make up for the fact that _I forgot it!_**

**PseudonymHere**: Squeals are good. Yes, squeals are very good. I thought she was weird too but I don't know. I kind of liked her, though I won't be bringing her back anytime soon.

**Riley Person**: I love that quote, I use it all the time. I like smiles too, but then again who doesn't?

**cookielover321**: Sorry, but cliff-hangers are kind of my thing so don't expect them to disappear. I love watching people stress themselves out trying to figure out what's gonna happen next and I'm really the only one who knows.

**Alex Productions**: Oh, okay then . . . .

**Intellectually:** I tried to change this one for you but I'm sorry if it's not. I guess that's just my writing style and it's hard to break out of those. If this isn't up to your standards feel free to yell at me.

**Guest of Wow (Guest)**: Thank you! It's always nice to hear that.

**Books4ever (Guest):** I read the book but oddly I didn't like it as much as the movie. IT's been a few years since I read the book though so that's probably the reason.

**Shelby (Guest):** No, but I want to. It's on my list of books to read. And it's really only because I want to see the movie (I have this rule that I have to read a book before I see the movie). Mortal Instruments is on the list, as well. And thank you so much! Again, it's always nice to hear that. I love feeling appreciated!

**TeAmLeO.56**: Yeah, it's kind of creepy. He'll figure it out soon though. The Cell 5 thing was somewhat of a foreshadowing. I'll just let you dwell on that.

**medusa's pen**: The Hunger Games? Okay. I didn't really like those books (the movie was worse) but that's just my opinion. None of the seven are going to save Percy . . . just think about it.

**M0RKIESTAR:** All rightey then. You know when you get a cut and you don't realize it until there's blood dripping? Well, it's kind of like that. Did that even make any sense? You know, never mind, let me think of something better. I heard about Son of Sobek but I haven't read it yet.

**Bookdancer:** Oh, I _hated_ Sarah! Especially after she turned John into the police. I think Four and Six should just, you know, be together. Maybe not. The movie was all right, however I agree in saying it wasn't as good as the books. I still have to read Rise of Nine though.

**Snowyh2o:** Why must you ask millions of questions?! Just kidding, I love hearing from you. I'm gonna do the number thing again so prepare yourself. One - no. Two -no. Three - soon . . . probably. Four - I'm just going to let you figure that out for yourself. Five - no. Six - most likely _no_ to the first part and I answered all you questions last week, you nit. Ha-ha, keep shining.

**Nic-n'-Nyx**: Thank you! I just adore long reviews. Gives me something to read, you know? And yeah, I caught it. I find writing shorter paragraphs helps keep your place so if you look away for a second your not scrambling to find where you were again. Sorry if it bothers you. I could probably do better, you're right. I'm glad I'm keeping you interested and A siege to my house would freak me out completely. You're welcome for the good read. The first, like, _three_ books in Maximum Ride were okay, then they got just awful. I had to literally force myself to keep reading (it would bug me if I hadn't. Once I start a series I have to finish it.) As for the past-verb/Present-verb thing, I'm working on it. I've been noticing it too. No problem. As I've probably said before I love hearing from you guys. The longer the review the better! Again, thank you so much. (I answered your review by sentence so if this seems a little chopped up that's why.)

Only if we're talking psychological boats, **Toe**. I'm talkin' actual boats here. And water's the only thing making those hunks of metal float. Yeah, you got your Percy but don't say good-bye to him just yet. You'll be seeing him very shortly.

**As always I love you guys and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Max  
Spiders have never been my favourite. Spindly legs, hairy bodies, and creepy eyes? No thanks.

So I was less than pleased when we came face-to-face with the disturbing creatures as soon as we stepped out of the elevator.

There were two of them. A male and a female. They had human arms and legs, and no hair save what was on their heads, but they did have two human eyes that were completely black and another black eye on each of their temples.

Mutants.

Both looked around my age but it was hard to tell – especially with the girl. She was a tiny thing with soft features and jet-black hair that fell to her waist. But I was most envious of the fact that she had a blood red streak running through it. The guy was definitely my age (and quite a looker, may I add) and oddly enough he had blue hair. It was a dark blue, messy, looking as if he'd just woken up. In other words it looked like Six's.

"Dude."

Speaking of Six. The blue-haired spider-kid flicked all four eyes towards him.

"Your hair," Six continued. "Is freaking awesome."

Blue Hair eyed him warily. "Uh, thanks?" He had fangs.

Six grinned. "Don't mention it."

Ever the flatterer. I moved my gaze from the mutants to the wall where the whitecoats had observed my fight with Mister Sweet-Talk over there. Again, the School employees were jotting things on those cursed clipboards, occasionally glancing up to watch us before turning back to their papers.

Did they expect us to fight? If they were I wasn't going to give them the pleasure. They could rot in there for all I care. No way was I taking on those eerie eyed spiders. They were totally outmatched.

"Don't assume you can beat us." A soft voice scolded. The little spider-girl narrowed her eyes slightly at me and I gaped at her. How had she – ? Was she a mind-reader like Angel?

Six laughed and I whipped my head to glare at him. But he was looking at the girl.

"Thank you – so much." He chuckled. "Man, she does that exact same thing to me all the time. Knowing exactly what I'm thinking. And _you_, dear girl, just gave her a taste of her own medicine." He threw a smirk in my direction and my hand instantly clenched. One of these days I'm gonna deck that look right off his pretty face.

"You're welcome." The girl responded, surprised. She had fangs as well. But honestly, what sis I expect? They _were_ spiders after all.

I shook my head. "I wasn't assuming we could beat you –"

"Yes, you were." Angel cut off my lie and I shot her a look that clearly said _"shut your hole, girl".  
_

" – I was just thinking that I wasn't going to fight you."

"Why would you do that?" Blue Hair's smooth voice asked. I looked him over. Yep, he was certainly eye candy.

"This is an arena." I explained. "The whitecoats usually pit two types of half-species together and see who comes out the strongest."

"Me, by the way." Six piped in.

"That's not over yet!" I huffed, my arms crossing.

"Uh-huh." Six gave me a quick upwards jerk of his eyebrows then swiveled to continue the conversation he and Iggy were having. Again, I can't wait to just punch him.

"What's your name?" Gazzy asked, staring at the spider-girl with a look of complete adoration. Aw, my little boy has a crush. The girl looked down at him, a small smile spreading across her lips. Apparently she noticed Gazzy's awe, too.

"Haliae." Was her quiet reply. Soft-spoken, wasn't she? Though I had to admit, her name was cool. Six seemingly thought so as well.

"No way." He grinned at her. "You're kidding. You're not kidding? That's awesome!"

She shrugged. "I suppose."

"Can I call you Hali?" The green-eyed bird-kid wondered. Haliae dipped her head as his vivid eyes met her dark ones.

"If you so desire."

"Why does she talk like that?" Iggy asked. Blue Hair shook his head.

"Couldn't tell you. I've been with her seventeen years and haven't been able to figure it out. I mean, everyone else talks, you know, _normal_ and she talks all old-agey." He paused. "That's not even a word, is it?"

"You gotta name?" Nudge asked Blue Hair. I smirked. Leave it to the beauty queen to go after the pretty boys.

"Chase." Blue Hair answered. Six visibly flinched and took a step backwards. I watched his face don an expression of utter pain and I had a compulsion to comfort him. But I stayed put.

"Six? You all right?"

The hurt displayed in his green eyes when he landed them on me almost made me tear up. What had happened to him?

But it was gone in a second when he forced himself to smile and say: "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Yes." Haliae agreed. "Why wouldn't you be?"

So she noticed too. Six watched her for a moment before turning away. Fang was looking at me, lips pursed, eyes questioning. I gave a slight shake of my head, signaling I didn't know. Angel didn't know either and by the looks of it Six was keeping her at an arm's length. Good for him.

"How come you got red hair?" Gazzy pestered Haliae. I was impressed with her ability to stay calm with him. He wasn't an easy person to be around with.

"It's a mark of my species." She educated. "I'm a Black Widow. Most of their female kind has either two red dots or a red hourglass-like print on the abdomen."

"Oh," Gazzy was soaking up her words like a sponge. "What's an abdomen?"

"Like a stomach." Chase offered. "Kinda."

"And what are you?" Angel stared up at the blue-haired boy, her own blue eyes wide and innocent. I always thought that was funny. Angel was far from innocent.

"Cobalt Blue Tarantula." Chase shrugged. "Hence the blueness up here." He ran his fingers through his hair. They were very _nice_ fingers, might I add. Fang rolled his eyes at me and I realized I had been staring. Not that Chase noticed. He was staring at Iggy, a look of confusion replacing his earlier look of carelessness.

"You're blind, aren't you?"

"How'd you guess?" Iggy countered sardonically. The blue-haired boy laughed and held up his hands.

"Hey, man, just making an observation. This is an observation room, you know."

Speaking of which . . . . I cast a glance at the whitcoats in the box only to find them gone.

What? How could they be gone? I pondered it then decided they got bored of watching us converse and not actually throw any punches. I felt as if someone was watching me and when I turned Haliae's dark eyes met mine. She nodded and went back to answering Gazzy questions.

Usually the whitecoats would come get us, though. So what were we still doing in the Arena?

* * *

Percy

A punch in the gut. That's what that had felt like. My immediate thought was Annabeth – was she okay? Was she worried? Was she _here_? I was hoping for a _no_ on that last one.

It'd been a while since Max had revealed the Observers gone from the box. In that time we got to know each other. Hali and Blue (I refused to call him "Chase") had, like the bird-kids, been born in the School. They were experimented on and tested. They were fed mush or whatever it really was. They hoped for freedom.

They had the exact same story everyone else in the School did.

Hali smiled at something Iggy said and she responded, her fangs flashing. I wonder if she ever bits her lip. I mean, those things are long. And sharp. Gods, these two were like vampires without the need for blood every five seconds.

"You okay, bro?" It took me a moment to realize Blue was talking to me. "You're, like, super quiet."

"Sure, Blue, I'm cool."

He looked at me. "What'd you just call me?"

"Blue. That okay?"

"Sure, I guess, but why don't you just call me Chase?"

I hesitated. Max (Gods bless her) spoke up for me. "Oh, come on. Just let him call you what he wants. The poor boy's been through enough over the past couple of months. Leave him be."

"No, I wasn't trying to criticize, I was just wondering." Blue backed off. I felt Max eyeing me but I didn't meet her eyes. She knew something was off and I didn't want to discuss it. I peered up at the ceiling and saw a white blur as Gazzy leapt off the ground and into the air. Hali gasped in amazement and all four of her black eyes widened.

"Dude, no way!" Blue called out. Angel's eyes crinkled in pleasure.

"Way." Max said. She unfurled her own brown speckled wings and let them hang loosely behind her.

Blue's look of astonishment was replaced with smugness. "Psh, that's nothin'. Wanna see something really cool?"

"Go for it." Fang challenged, his own wings extending. Gazzy landed as Fang shot into the air. Blue lifted his hand and I saw a dark mark on his palm. Thread shot out of it and attached to the ceiling, pulling him with it. And off he went, swinging carelessly along.

Hali was next to me in an instant, sensing my confusion. She held out her hand. The same mark was on her own palm. I reached out to touch it, then pulled away fast.

"Go ahead." She spoke softly and I dropped my fingers lightly on her hand. It was soft, the mark was, and it pulsed quietly.

"It has to be soft to allow the silk to pass through." She withdrew her hand. "It's quite tender sometimes."

"Oh, sorry." I apologized quickly, ashamed I had hurt her. She smiled at me and moved over to Max.

I have to say I felt a little left-out. I mean there was Fang, the black-winged wonder, and the rest of the bird-kids, and Blue, the web-shooting Spiderman, and Hali.

And then there's me, Percy Jackson, demigod with no special DNA to mess around with. To make matters worse I had a pain in my back, right between my shoulder blades, that's been bothering me for some time now and I couldn't figure out what it was.

Fang and Blue landed, both of them out of breath, one of them smiling. I'll let you guess who that is. We let them breathe for a little bit and in that time Angel came up next to me and took my hand in her small one. I glanced down at her and she grinned up at me.

_It's all right._

I chuckled and gave her hand a squeeze. She returned it best she could.

Blue checked the box once more then eyes the rest of us, his feature serious. Hali cocked her head, seeming to know what he was going to say. Which, by the way, was so worth it when she nailed Max. Ha!

"All right, listen up." Blue commanded. All talking ceased as we turned to him. He spoke then, his eyes flicking from one person to the next. "Now, we all want out, don't we?"

Whoa, where'd this come from?

"Duh." Gazzy scoffed. Hali went from there.

"There is a place. In the West Wing. It is a way out."

"In the wall," Blue said. "Literally. It looks exactly like the wall and feels exactly like the wall. But it isn't and we found that out. Almost got away, too, if a stupid Cleaner hadn't walked by at that moment. Hoo, boy, did we get a beating."

Hali looked at the ground, concealing a smile. "Yes. We were severely punished." She lifted her head, serious once more. "Which is why you must plan this carefully if you wish to get away."

"And you're telling us this why?" I asked.

Hali's spider eyes looked into my own.

"I believe you have something to go back to, do you not?"

Annabeth.

"We'll come with, obviously." Blue stated. "Maybe not with you precisely but we plan on bailing sooner or later. I'm hoping for the former. Word gets around here, though, so we'll know if you get out or vice versa."

A rumbling sounded from behind me and when I turned I saw the elevator door rising, steam wafting towards us. Hali looked at me again, black eyes seeming to look into my soul. I watched her warily but she only smiled grimly.

"You must be careful. If you are not, there is no hope for escape. Ever."

* * *

**So, I'm thinking about maybe getting a Beta for this story. I'm still debating. I know you guys don't care but I needed something to put down here.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I know, I know. Shame on Echo. Shame, shame, shame. But I have reasons. Friday I had to babysit all day and half of a day Saturday. Saturday night I went to a dance with a guy friend of mine. Sunday morning to Monday night I was at another friends house. Then my teachers decided to shove loads of homework on us and school and family come before FanFiction. Anyways on top of that I've been feeling like crap lately and haven't wanted to get out of bed let alone write a story. So, if this seems incredibly rushed, it is.**

**MORKIESTAR: **Thank you! I'll probably have them meet eventually. It won't be for a while though.

**medusa's pen:** Whoa, whoa! Hey, calm down. It's okay. I _like_ the Hunger Games, they're just not my favourite series. Thanks for the review and seriously, it's fine.

**RyuNoRainbow:** Chase is the spider-kid. He wasn't in any of the other chapters. 19 was his first appearance.

**TeAmLeO.56:** Well, I'm glad _someone_ got the Chase thing. Percy won't have full grown wings by the time they get out or when he and Annabeth reunite. But they'll be pretty big.

**Guest of Wow (Guest):** Aw, thanks! Most likely next chapter.

**AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune:** I know, right? I would so dye my hair blue if I could. Maybe not _all_ of it but still.

**SylerWolf438:** Hali and Blue are going to play a big part but they won't stay forever. Everything's progressing super slow right now, but we'll have a fight soon enough.

**NightWings412:** Hali's the second spider-kid. I'm not sure when Percy will get back to Camp exactly.

**XxXMidnightxMoonlightXxX:** Oh, I'm sorry. I hope you don't think I stole it from you. See, I was flipping through my Greek Mythology book the other day and saw that the haliae were actually sea nymphs. Naturally, I thought this was the coolest thing ever and just had to name a character after them. Sorry.

**Moonstar Daughter of Hades:** That made me smile, thanks.

**minilopsided**: My cousins been begging me to proofread my stuff so I'll have to get back to you on that. And thanks!

**no cool pen names available**: (Your pen name is awesome, by the way!) Someone else brought that to my attention too. I tried to fit in in this chapter but I honestly don't know how well it worked.

**Guest:** Um, I don't think it'll happen like that but I can try to do something similar?

**Random Chick (Guest):** Thank you! I'll update . . . um . . . right now.

**ERB000:** Oh my gods, you have got to finish reading the series! They're pure amazingness (Is that even a word?). Percy'll figure it out next chapter. "Chase" is Annabeth's last name.

**Snowhyh2o**: Haha, you know you can just call me Echo, right? As for your questions . . . Q1- that's answered this chapter. Q2- just did. Q3- Hmm, I don't really know. Q4- next chapter, probably. Q5- don't know that either. Haha, thanks for that, Snowy!

**Nic-n'-Nyx:** You're latest review made me laugh. And can I just say that, even though you just started, your reviews are the ones I look forward to most? You're so thorough. I love it. Screwdrivers, you say? I think I can help with that . . . .

Is it a cist, **Juli?** I've heard those are irritating. Thanks for the review. Keep running!

Who knows, **Toe**? They may just be evil and go on a rampage and kill everyone! No, just kidding. I'll have to get back to you on the Beta thing, like I told mini.

And this . . . this wonderful, marvelous, irritatingly persistent boy (I'm assuming your a boy from the pen name and am extremely sorry if you're not) kept informing of things I kept forgetting. **SentouLewis**, I freaking love you! I tried to put some things in here and hope they explain a little but as I've said this isn't the best chapter due to I was rushed. As for Grover, well, he's . . . he's in Asia. Yeah. Asia. And Blackjack's with him. Percy's really only that weak from all the torture and liquids they're injecting him with. The Greek will come in later. There's nothing in the School that's in Greek for him to read. ADHD and Dyslexia is coming to. Again, nothing in the School to read, Greek or other.

**All right. I'm done. On with the awfully rushed chapter!**

* * *

Percy

I couldn't sleep. I wondered why that even surprised me at all. All I could think about was an escape plan out of here, which got me thinking about Hali and Blue, which got me thinking about Annabeth.

And thinking about Annabeth made my chest hurt. Funnily enough, it always seemed to gravitate ever-so-slightly towards the left.

I peered out the bars of the cage, searching the room. The only way out (or in) was through the door. No windows, or vents, no pipes even. Except that one in the corner but the ceiling and floor were sealed around it. I didn't know the School well enough to picture the interior in my mind so there was no way to form an actual plan. I could ask Max more when she woke up.

I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest, then leaned my head back, closing my eyes.

_Uh, hey . . . Dad. I know I haven't talked to you in a while but, em, I was wondering if, maybe, you could help me out. See, I'm kind of stuck here and there doesn't seem to be a way out. So could you possibly show me? Yeah, you're probably busy, being a god and all, managing the sea – _

My eyes shot open and I bolted upright. The sea! Gods, I was so _dumb_! Annabeth would probably smack me right about now. I mean, how could I forget I was the son of Poseidon, God of the sea?

I concentrated on the pipe, hoping there was water in it, willing it to burst from its container. Nothing happened. I waited for the familiar pull in my gut . . . still nothing happened. There wasn't even water in the pipe. I sank back; that was just my luck.

I reached for any water anywhere. There didn't seem to be any anywhere around here! How was that even possible?

I grumbled in exasperation. No water, no way out, no sleep. My life just kept getting better and better. I gave a short laugh. And I thought my life at Camp Half-Blood was bad! Always training with back-breaking force; always fighting for my life on quests; monsters that stalked me until I killed them.

My hand rose to grip the bead necklace only to grasp empty air. I panicked, my eyes widening, breath halting. No, no, no! I ran my fingers along the skin around my collarbone. No, it couldn't be gone! It was the only physical thing I had left!

I groaned, my hands falling limp to my sides. It was gone. The necklace that had been a huge part of me since I was _twelve_ was missing.

My forehead fell against my knees. Where to even begin looking, I didn't know.

"Percy?" The whispered call made me twist my head. I sat up.

"Dea?" She smiled.

"So, you still remember me? Good." Her honey eyes sparkled and she sat back, her sunshine blonde hair bouncing against her shoulders. Her expression turned to one of concern when she saw the look on my face. "Oh, Percy, what's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, don't worry about it. So, where've you been?"

Elodea huffed. "I've been all over the institution looking for you! I finally caught word that you were somewhere in the East Wing so I started searching the rooms here."

East Wing? The news made my heart drop. We needed to get to the _West Wing_ to get out. Meaning the _other_ side of the School.

"Well, here I am." I forced a smile. She returned it but I'm pretty sure she could tell mine was fake. She looked over my shoulder at the six sleeping figures behind me.

"Those are the bird-kids." It wasn't a question. I glanced back at them.

"Yep." I agreed, watching Angel's sleeping face. Elodea checked the watch on her wrist, hissed, and stood up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where're you going?"

"I have to go."

"But you just got here." I whined.

"I'm not supposed to be here," she confessed. "I just noticed this door and decided to catch a quick peek. I was actually on my way to check on a chameleon."

She stepped backwards and in alarm my hand shot through the bars and grabbed hers. She froze and stared back at me with wide eyes. "Percy . . . ?"

"I need you to do something for me. It's incredibly important and you're the only one who can do it." I gushed. Elodea moved closer as I hurriedly whispered the instructions. She shook her head and looked at me with disbelief.

"A pen. You want me to find you a _pen_? That's so easy, why are you acting like it's the end of the world?"

"Not just any pen, Dea. It's special."

She snorted. "Riiiight."

I realized how stupid I sounded. She probably thought I'd lost it. I chuckled. "Okay, okay. But seriously, I need this pen. I think someone has it and all I need you to do is to grab it and bring it back to me."

She stood and moved for the door. "Sure. I can find this _magic_ pen for you." She waved her hands on _magic_ and gave me a grin. I laughed and sank back in relief.

"Thanks. Oh, and Dea?" She paused, not turning to face me. "Can you do one more thing for me?"

"What? Want me to find a shield of invisibility, too?"

"_No_," I rolled my eyes at her. "But that would be so cool."

"I agree. What did you need, though?"

"These guys have been calling me Six." I jerked my head in the bird-kids' direction. "Think you could do that while they're around?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, why not. Gotta be easier than finding a pen."

I opened my mouth to protest but she cut in with: "Oh, right. Not just any pen. A golden, magical, transforming pen."

"Where'd you get the transforming from?" I asked, trying not to let on how close to home she'd hit with that one. She merely laughed and lifted her hand as good-bye.

"See you later, Perce – uh, Six that is." Her laugh stayed even after she'd closed the door.

I smiled and flicked my eyes to each of the sleeping figures strewn around the cage. I finally found myself nodding off when a searing pain raced across my body, originating from my shoulder-blades. I stiffened and waited for more and when none came, closed my eyes again. Another burst lasted a few seconds longer and again I thought nothing of it.

It wasn't until I started trembling and the ache had grown steadily stronger did I wonder if this was something I should take concern of. I'd been hurt so much over the last couple of months that nothing little grabbed my attention. But this . . . this was different.

I groaned as the hurt in my back grew, then gasped as explosions of pain shot between my shoulder-blades. My hands were shaking strongly and I clenched them into fists, thinking that might help them steady.

My mouth opened to yell but no sound came out. A silent scream to match silent agony.

* * *

Max

I knew something was wrong the minute I opened my eyes. I blinked the sleep away, my mind foggy. I pushed the sense of disturbance back and lay staring at the ceiling, trying to make myself stay awake. There was a low sound coming from the corner and I rolled over to my side, ignoring it.

Then it came again. I frowned in annoyance and scooted farther away from it. My wings wrapped around me and a few feathers covered my ear, blotting out the soft groaning.

Groaning . . . ?

I bolted upright, alarm wiping all traces of tiredness from my body. My gaze jumped from one member of my flock to another and relief washed over me when I found them each slumbering peacefully. I twisted my head to check Six and found him curled in on himself, his back facing me.

I squinted. He looked fine . . . . A moan sounded from his direction.

Oh, god.

I scramble to his side and instantly notice that he's shaking badly. What happened to him? I place a hand on his shoulder and he groans again. Slowly I pull him towards me until he's resting on his back thinking maybe he'd be more comfortable. But as soon he hit the ground, Six arched upward, a small cry slipping through his lips. Reacting quickly, I shoved my arm under his shoulders and lifted him slightly. His head fell against my collarbone and I see beads of sweat forming on his pale face.

"Six?" I whisper gently. His glassy green eyes show no sign that he heard me; he only continued to stare straight ahead. Six gasped in halting breaths and his trembling only increased.

What was wrong with him?! I realized that my own breathing had speed up and I tried to calm myself. Six whimpered softly and the sound nearly broke my heart. I pulled him closer and I felt his growing wings poke my arm through his shirt. Their pulse matched my own racing heart.

Their pulse? I moved my hand to tenderly press one of the bumps and the boy in my arms cried out. I couldn't help but feel a surge of excitement run through me (his wings were going to break through!) but immediately regretted it as Six convulsed and clenched his hands.

"Shh, shh," I murmured. "You're okay. It's going to be fine."

I took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, surprised at how warm it was. I started to remove my fingers but Six gripped it weakly and I replaced it, blinking. My other hand rubbed soft circles between his shoulders, trying to soothe the pain a little. It must have worked because he relaxed slightly until another spasm came upon him and he tensed.

"It'll be over soon." I told him, hoping with all my heart it was true. His eyes flicked upward to meet mine and I cringed at the pain I saw in them. His clasp on my hand tightened and I felt the hard tip of a wing through his skin.

Awkwardly, I tugged off his shirt and examined the raised welts. Any time now and they'd come through. Six's breathing grew more rapid and I pressed him close to me again.

"What's happening?" He asked hoarsely. His forehead was pressed against the side of my neck and I was suddenly aware of how close we actually were.

"Shh," I repeated, not really sure of how to answer the question. He moaned loudly and I felt something drip onto my hand where it was rested against the middle of his back. At a glance I saw a thin line of blood leading directly to an open cut that had a black tip protruding from it. I gave a small smile. The other one would soon follow.

And it did. Soon two lines of blood were trailing down Six's back. Okay, the worst of it was over. Six released a breath and turned his face into my shoulder. I unconsciously ran my fingers through his hair and almost quit when I realized what I was doing. I decided not to when I noticed how relaxed he seemed right now. And you know what? I was enjoying this.

"M-Max?" He stuttered. I startled.

"Yeah?"

"What was that?" He pushed himself away but by the look in his eyes he wasn't completely aware of his surroundings. I kept a hold on his shoulders in case he decided to pass out. He was swaying like he was about to.

"How about I tell you when you're more, uh, here?" I asked. His marvelous eyes stared uncomprehendingly into my own common brown ones. I shook my head and pulled him back to me. He gasped and arched his back a little as the newly sprouted wings pushed out more. Blood flowed over my forearm and I scowled. This was going to get really bloody, really fast.

His bare skin was hot to the touch. I resumed rubbing between the wings and he slumped until the black tips pressed forwards again. By the time they were half-way through, we were both covered in Six's blood and he, the poor boy, was utterly exhausted with pain. I continued to hold him and stroke his hair. His eyes had fluttered shut but I knew he wasn't unconscious because he kept gritting his teeth.

Gazzy roused behind me and when I looked I saw his blonde head raised sleepily. He stared at me blankly before dropping his head back onto his arm. His light snores made me laugh. How on earth were they all sleeping through this?

Six sighed and his trembling hand clasped my shirt. There was another jerk as the wings sought their way out. I shifted and laid him down on his stomach and he weakly moved his forearms to support his head. I took my hand away and wiped what I could of the sticky blood onto my pants.

I frowned when I caught sight of the now-out black wings. I expected them to be, well, larger. They were only these tiny little things, coated in red liquid. They fluttered a little before falling limply against Six's back. He'd finally passed out. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair again, not caring of the track of blood I left there.

The wings would grow, I resolved. After all, they were implanted and didn't grow up along with him like mine had with me. I ghosted my hand over the black feathers, feeling their softness above everything else.

Six's peaceful features stood out to me. He was smiling faintly and I couldn't help but to grin, as well. I placed a hand between the tiny wings and glanced down at my blood-covered self. Deciding I could deal with it tomorrow, I dropped down beside the unconscious boy. I stared at his closed eyelids until my own felt heavy and I closed them.

I didn't bother removing my hand as I drifted off.

* * *

**Yes, I realize that many of those sentences have double meanings. Clean your dirty minds, people!**

**On a good note, we've got 400 reviews! Whoo! **

**Love you all!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, hey, hey! Digger here!**

**I'm filling in for my cousin this week seeing as Echo's sick. I mean _really_ sick. Like throw-up-your-guts, 104-degree-fever sick. I actually thought she was dying a few weeks ago when I came to see her. She was just lying in her bed, pale as can be, moaning into her pillow. I felt awful. And when my aunt and uncle took her to the doctors, they had to practically carry her into the building. But apparently it's just a virus and we just have to wait it out. So, I've spent the last few days holding her hair while she retches into a bucket. **

**Anyway, she finally realized that it's been almost four weeks without updating and she asked if I would write a chapter for her. So I wrote this yesterday while we were watching NCIS (Echo slept through most of it anyway) and I'm hoping it's as good as she writes. **

**As for reviews, well, I'm sure she appreciates all of them but I'm not going to answer them for her. Sorry if you had questions. Echo's really not in any shape to read or reply. **

* * *

Max

"Get up, Max." The tone broke through the barrier of oblivion in my mind, causing me to blink and search blindly for the voice. I sighed, tired, not wanting to get up, glad for the warmth of whatever I lay pressed up against. Something poked my shoulder and I frowned, then heavily pushed myself up, wondering why on earth the floor was groaning. I froze. Six's face twisted as I pressed my palm down on his tender back and I ripped my hand away, bolting upright. My head whipped around to find Iggy and Nudge staring at me. Fang wouldn't meet my eyes.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Nudge blinked, looking at me with an expression of _what-did-you-do_?

"I . . . I just . . . ." My mouth closed and my gaze dropped to the floor.

"It doesn't matter." Fang stated, staring out the bars with a clenched jaw. "They'll be coming for him soon enough."

I glanced down at Six, his features once again relaxed. The tiny wings lay across his bloody back, only reaching from shoulder to shoulder. Fang was right, now that his wings had broken out, the whitecoats would want to test him.

Angel yawned from the other side of the cage and stretched, accidently kicking Gazzy as she did. He jerked to a sitting position, rubbing the side of his head, glaring at his sister as she took her time waking up. Angel swiped a hand at her dropping blue eyes as she smiled wearily at us. Her eyes landed on Six and she beamed, excitement washing all traces of sleep from her body. She scrambled over to him and reached out to touch the black feathers.

"They're so _small_." She breathed, grinning. I chuckled at her.

"They'll grow, sweetie." Angel looked at me skeptically. I shrugged, not actually sure myself that they would. Fang snorted and I turned to look at him. Why was he being such a jerk? Gazzy flicked Angel's arm as he came up to sit by my side. His sister yelped and glared at him. They both looked at me and Angel shrieked when she noticed my appearance.

"Max, what happened!"

"It's not mine." I assured her, trying to scrape some of Six's dried blood from my arms. Nudge patted the little girls head and started scratching at my face. A whitecoat came in and shoved our breakfast through the bars, nodding when he saw Six, and rushing from the room. Fang gave me an _I-told-you-so_ smirk and I shot him the bird.

Six coughed from the floor and rolled onto his side, pushing onto his elbow. He ran his fingers through his dark hair, furrowing his brow as blood flaked off onto his hand. He lifted his eyes and caught mine, giving me a questioning look. I ignored it and continued to scour my arms.

"What happened to you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You happened." I replied.

"Oh, don't be cryptic." He said, his green eyes searching my own browns ones. He winced as he sat up, then froze as, I guess, his tiny wings fell from his shoulders. He slowly reached an arm around and he tensed when his fingers brushed the wings' feathers. His hand fell to the floor and he seemed to stop breathing, staring at the ground in front of him. I brushed Nudge away and touched Six's shoulder. His head snapped up to stare at me, fear written in his eyes.

I pulled my hand back. "They're just wings," I said. "It's not a big deal."

He gawked at me. "_Not a big deal_?! This is wrong! _You_ were _born_ with them, I shouldn't even be _here_!"

"Hold on –" I started, my hands held in front of me. He ignored me.

"You were made in this place. You've never been outside, seen what I've seen, done what I've done. You've never known outside these bars or what true freedom feels like. All you know is dark rooms and needles!"

I probably should have been hurt by what he was saying but it was all true.

"Six. Calm down and listen to –"

"No, _you_ listen. I've got a life! I've got parents and a girlfriend who I love. I've got a camp and friends that need me. I've felt the wind and the sun and seen the ocean. I've tasted things you've only tasted in your dreams. And for what? Too be taken away and cut up for some crazy scientist's pleasure?"

Wait . . . he had a girlfriend? Why did that stand out to me? Six's eyes drained of their fury and he hunched his shoulders, head falling into his hands. My flock exchanged looks and Angel wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled at her, hugging the little girl back.

"Better?" I asked, still slightly upset. He nodded as he gave me a smile that made me forget all about what he had said.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"What camp do you go to?" Fang pestered. Six blinked.

"And who's your girlfriend?" Nudge asked, eyes bright. I bit my lip as Six stared at them flustered.

"I don't – I mean, I . . . ." He faltered, seeming to debate with himself. He'd let out more than he'd wanted and now he was paying for it.

"What kinds of foods are there?" Iggy wondered.

"Did you ever make a bomb?" Gazzy grinned, probably planning out something that I wouldn't let him do.

Six chuckled. "No. Not a bomb, but I have –"

He was cut off by a booming voice. "So! They've finally emerged, yes? Good, good, now we can really begin your testing."

Six's eyes closed, and he exhaled in disbelief. Doctor Torowski's smiling eyes scanned us before she grabbed Six's arm through the cage bars and dragged him towards her. She placed both hands on the sides of his face, moving his head from side to side. Another whitecoat unlocked the door and Torowski pulled her prisoner out.

Six stood before her, eye-level with the insane doctor, his bloody back facing me. He was roughly shoved around so they could get a good look at the new wings and he gave me a pleading look. I shook my head signaling I could do nothing for him. His brow furrowed and Six whirled back around, hands clenched and raised, but before he could land a punch on anyone he staggered back and slid down the bars of the cage.

Two whitecoats hauled him up by his arms and one pulled the needle from his chest. Torowski jerked her head towards the door and her assistants carried Six from the room. She turned her dull eyes on us and said, "Don't worry. You'll be getting him back soon enough." Then as an afterthought added, "Probably."

* * *

Percy

Wings. I had freaking _wings_! It was actually exciting now that I thought about it. But I don't know how this is going to work. I mean, Zeus is gonna _flip_. I assume my wings were going to grow but you never know.

Pain shot up my back as someone shoved me from behind. I moved quicker, the affects of the drug still lingering in my veins. I followed the Injector – whitecoats, Max called them – into a large room and instantly there was a tugging in my gut. I stared at the massive thing hidden beneath the white sheet. There was water in there.

I threw my hand in the direction of the object, expecting an explosion that would flood the room. And there was an explosion only it was pain in my chest. I bent over, my hands covering where the needle had struck me.

There was a light laugh coming from the door way and Torowski stepped in, smiling.

"Silly boy," she said. "You can't control the water now."

I lurched then tried to cover it up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, we know _all_ about you, Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus. You've quite a reputation among demigods. Why the astonished look, young hero?"

"How did you –" I cut myself off, my eyes wide, my mind reeling. There was no possible way they could have known about us, about me. Torowski eyes glinted as she smiled knowingly.

"What if I told you we found something very . . . _spectacular_ in your bloodstream? What if I told you there were half-bloods among us at this very moment? What if I told you they were able to hack into your camp's files?"

"What files?" I was breathing hard.

"You've never heard of them?" She mocked surprise. "Why the files your director – what's his name, Chiron? – keep on all of the campers. Oh, there's information on all of you! But I do believe yours was the most entertaining."

"How did you know I was a – a demigod?"

"We took a sample of you blood when you first got here, Dearest. At first we thought it was just a bad take so we took another and found the same thing. Golden streaks. I thought this strange. Thankfully, Margot here is a half-blood and knew all about the golden blood of the god." Torowski gestured to the blonde lady standing by the large object under the sheet. The lady nodded, not looking me in the eye.

"She let us take some of her blood and we compared. Sure enough, they were identical. So we now knew you were a demigod, we just needed to know who your parent was and just how dangerous you really were. Jacob over there was glad to help me with that problem and took the time to break into your camp's computer system, giving us immediate access to everything we needed.

"It was quite an experience, learning all about your world, Dearest. So much I never knew before! Made me wonder if we could create creatures like this."

My eyes widened. Torowski shook her head, eyes narrowed, a devious smile playing on her lips. "That's right – monsters. If we could somehow alter cells to produce one of these magnificent beasts, we would finally be able to finish what we started. We'd be unstoppable."

"But, the Erasers . . . ."

"Yes, yes, they're fine for guards but with a legion of those hellhounds or Minotaur's, we could actually take over. Think about it, Dearest."

I didn't want to think about it.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, originally you were just another test subject for us. My assistant saw you with that girl outside the museum and thought you had potential so they picked you up."

Annabeth. Torowski must have seen my expression because she waved her hand.

"Don't worry; your friend is just fine. Probably a little traumatic but she'll most likely get over it. I had you injected with sedation as soon as you got here just to keep you under control. Unfortunately, it didn't work and I had to give you something stronger, something to weaken you. Yes, Cell 5. You're aware of it? Oh, that bird-girl must have told you, am I correct? You settled down after that and we were able to take your blood which leads us into our earlier conversation.

"I figured that, seeing as your father is the god of the sea, that you'd be able to manipulate the water at will, so the logical thing to do was to put you somewhere you couldn't reach it. I had already planned to give you the avian cells so it was a stroke of luck that they were in the only wing that doesn't need water to power it. Yet, we were still going to need something to keep you from just using the water in your own body or the bodies of others. So we had our chemists concoct a mixture which we placed inside of you."

"And it worked." It wasn't a question.

"Yes! Now we had you subdued, your new wings implanted, all we had to do was wait for them to grow. Now that time has come and we need to make sure that you're still strong enough to handle them. Margot." Torowski gave a signal and the blonde lady jerked the white sheet, letting it cascade to the floor like a cloth waterfall. Underneath was a large tank full to the brim with water. I itched to touch it, feel it, but the whitecoats on either side of me prevented that from happening.

"Patience, Dearest." Torowski scolded and climbed the ladder and onto the platform behind the large container. She pushed a few buttons on a control panel and the grating of a gate opening resounded around the room. "Bring him up."

The whitecoats holding me compelled to her orders and shoved me forwards. I climbed the ladder myself thankfully but was captivated again the moment I straightened on the platform. Torowski smiled at me, making me uncomfortable as she gave another signal. I found myself positioned at the edge of the raised stage, looking over the water-filled basin.

"Push him in."

The order made my heart race and I started to whip back around but I was already falling. I couldn't control the water this time. I wouldn't be able to breathe.

I was going to drown.

I hit the water, the sting of it spreading on my skin as I sank lower into the liquid. I reminded myself not to inhale, panicking when I realized that if I didn't get air soon I'd die. I kicked for the surface, gasping and flinging water out of my eyes and hair while trying to stay above the death chamber below. Drops fell into my eyes and I blinked, still breathing hard and flailing my limbs like mad. I'd never gotten wet before without it being deliberate.

There was a clang above me and I saw that there was a netted metal covering over the tank. I reached up and hooked my fingers around the thin yet strong rods and hauled myself out of the water as much as I could. I took deep breaths, water falling into my mouth and dripping off my body.

"How ironic." I head Torowski's voice above me. "The son of the sea god, drowning. The Savior of Olympus brought down by his own element. How does it feel,

Dearest? How does it feel to be _defeated_?"

_I'm not done yet_, I thought. But it was pretty clear to myself and them that I was. There was no way I could get out of this. I was weak and powerless . . . literally. My hands were slick and I found myself slipping. I reached one hand farther away, following with the other.

"While that's smart, clawing around like a little rodent, it won't work." Torowski said, and I detected what sounded like pity in her voice. I heard a loud _beep!_ and then the faint sound of buzzing.

It came out of nowhere, jolting through me, refusing to let me release the bars and I heard a scream. Finally I was sent lurching down into the water. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. My body jerked and twitched and I still felt the sparks leaping into me. My hands stung and I was sure they were burned badly.

Electricity. Of course the bars were electrocuted. Why wouldn't they be? Water and lightning don't mix. It was the perfect combination if you wanted to break someone.

I peeled my eyes open, my vision blurring in the water. But there was no mistaking the netted sheet descending down towards me. My lungs felt as if they were going to burst any second. The metal glowed and the electricity seemed to spear right through me, causing me to tense and arch my back, the cuts from my new wings only adding to the pain. My mouth opened in a scream that could only be heard in my mind.

The glow subsided and I went limp, sinking even lower. This time when the water lit up, I barely felt it. The sparks swirled around me, dancing, daring me to reach out and touch them. Everything faded away, my aching lungs, my burnt hands, the threat of death only seconds away. They continued to whirl around me, a vortex of white and blue.

_One touch,_ came the whisper from somewhere deep in my subconscious. _One touch and it'll be over. No pain. No worry. Come, Perseus, join your brothers and sisters in the endless bliss of_ oblivion.

The twirling sparks around me spun faster and one lone bolt broke away, speeding towards me. It split right through my forehead and the sparks immediately dispersed, leaving me alone in the darkness.

* * *

Annabeth

My shoulders heaved with my labored breathing. I was drenched in sweat causing the monster dust slowly falling to the ground to stick to me. I made a face and shook myself but the dust stuck. That _empousa_ was too easy to kill. Either I'm just used to bigger, stronger monsters now or she wasn't trying. I have a feeling it's the former.

"I shouldn't be here." I found myself muttering. "I should be back at camp. With Percy."

I sighed realizing that I'd have to _find_ Percy before that dream could come true. I twirled my dagger before shoving it into its sheath and staring off into the forest before me. I was far from camp, but not too far that I didn't know where I was. But that _empousa_ showed up and disoriented me. All the trees looked the same to me. I cursed and struck my foot against the bark of a maple.

"Hey!" A little girl fell onto the ground, barely catching herself with her hands. She stood, brushing off the front of her auburn dress, then glared up at me. "I don't go around kicking you, do I?"

"I'm sorry." I told her. "I'm just lost and stressed out and really, really tired."

The girl's red hair shone in the sun and she patted me arm. "I'm a good listener."

I smiled at her. "You're sweet. Well, it started when my boyfriend Percy Jackson was kidnapped –"

"Percy Jackson?" The girl's eyes widened. I nodded, confused. "Black hair, green eyes?" Another nod. She smiled. "A friend of mine was down here a few weeks ago and she says that the building she lives next to had a new kid there. Black hair and green eyes. She didn't know his name though."

My heart beat quickened and I grabbed the girl's hand. "Where does your friend live?"

She shrugged and my heart sank. "Out west somewhere. She told me about the building she lived next to though. Right nasty place, she says. Kids go in and never come out. Says she hears screams long into the middle of the night." She paused seeing my stricken face.

"And?" I pressed, not really sure I wanted to hear.

"Says they do experiments there. Injecting kids with animal DNA. The wolf-hybrids are the worst, she told me. Snarling, slobbering creatures bent on hatred. Sometimes, my friend tells me, they set these wolf things on the kids and watch them fight to the death. Usually the kids lose."

_Oh, Percy . . . . _I stepped back, blinking. She smiled regretfully at me.

"Sorry."

"No, I set myself up for that one." I took a deep breath. "Um, can you show me the way back to camp?" She gave me a blank stare. "You do know what camp is, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's that way." She waved vaguely towards the north. I nodded as she walked back to her tree.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Take care of yourself. And don't kick anymore trees! We don't like it!" Then she vanished into the bark. I smiled and started toward Camp Half-Blood, worry for Percy setting deep within me.

They weren't experimenting on him, were they? Probably. I hope they don't do something that will change him too much. Not that I'll care, I just want him back.

Something reflected in the sun and I put my hand over my eyes to shield them. I bent over and picked it up, rolling it in my hands. A screwdriver. I almost laughed out loud, at the simplicity of it. In the midst of all the chaos and drama, this comes to me. This little, forgotten thing. Something people don't think about and just pass up.

I slipped it into my pocket. Hey, maybe I'll use it someday. And if I don't, Leo sure will.

* * *

**Echo woke up halfway through this and told me to tell all of you that she loves you and is extremely grateful for the reviews and time you take to read this story. **

**Then she passed out again.**

**Well, I hope this chapter is as good as all her others. **

**Oh, and Annabeth's part was kind of an after-thought. Echo told me to put a screwdriver in there somewhere. Who knows why.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! I'm alive still! Don't worry!**

**Yeah, so this took _forever_. Sorry about that. I started getting better a few days after Digger posted that last chapter and the past month has just been crazy hectic with school and family and whatnot. I think I was grounded for a few days . . . I'm not sure. **

**First things first, I have to thank my wonderful cousin Digger and curse her at the same time. She totally messed me up, what I was going to do with the story, but she was just doing what I asked so I can't be too harsh. Besides, I thought she did an amazing job. Even got those screwdrivers in there, eh, Nic-n'-Nyx? Although, some of you were very mean to her - you know who you are. It wasn't nice at all. **

**Second, I have to apologize for how short this chapter is. Like I said, I'm pretty busy at the moment.**

**Third, I thank all of you who reviewed but I'm not going to reply right now because my mom is rushing me to get off the computer and I seriously want this posted now.**

**Love you all, thanks!**

* * *

Max

Six was soaked when they brought him back. Not thinking twice, the whitecoats dumped him in the cage and stalked out the door as if it was a waste of their precious time. I scrambled over to shake Six's shoulder but he pushed me away, groaning. His skin was steaming, smoke curling off in thin wisps.

"What happened?" I gasped, staring at the scorch marks on dripping boy's arms. He coughed and winced.

"Well," he started. "I've just learned that there's a new drug out there that's stopping me from being able to do what I do best and that the one place I thought was safe isn't safe at all. In fact, everything that goes on there is now under the School's watch! Isn't that fun?"

"I meant with you." I prodded. Six shrugged.

"What's this 'safe place'?" Fang questioned. He was promptly ignored. Six hunched over, his tiny new wings hanging limply down his back. Fang glared at him, turned away, and lay on his side. Angel and Gazzy were already curled together, Nudge and Iggy not far off. Only Fang had stayed up with me.

The sound of Fangs heavy breathing reached my ears. I glanced over at Six. His skin was still smoking – that was probably a bad thing.

"I wanna tell you a little story." I blurted out and instantly regretted it. His green, green eyes met mine, pain obvious in them but I detected interest also. I wracked my mind for a good opening and finally just settled with, "I've lived my whole life here, in the School. I don't have parents or siblings – these guys are my family. We've all got our own special abilities and characteristics."

Six hunched over with a muffled groan and I scooted next to him and massaged between his little, black wings. It always calmed me down and relieved my pain.

"Originally, there were three of us – Fang, Iggy, and myself. We were five when Nudge was created and placed with us. She was a strong, healthy, beautiful nine-month-old baby with gorgeous tawny wings and apparently the whitecoats thought that we five year olds were mature enough to handle caring for an infant. Well, let's just say that wasn't the case." I chuckled at the images that flashed through my head of Fang and Iggy staring disgustedly at little Nudge while I held her protectively.

"I was nine when the Gasman joined us. A cute little two-year-old blonde with blue, blue eyes. Nudge was four then and just thought Gazzy was the best thing ever. She used to sit him down and play with his hair. It really was adorable. Of course, Fang and Iggy would roll their eyes and arm-wrestle or have thumb-wars or whatever macho nine year olds did." Six's breathing had become reagular and his head was inclined, listening to the sound of my voice. The good thing was that his skin had finally stopped steaming.

"Not a week after Gazzy had come another blonde baby was stuffed into my arms. It didn't take us long to figure that it was clearly Gazzy's sister; they looked practically identical. Now I was stuck with two unhelpful boys, two toddlers, and a baby. Mind you, I was only nine." I paused and Six shifted to look at me, his dark, messy hair falling into his eyes.

"It was just the six of us for the longest time. It wasn't until I was fifteen that we had a new bird-kid. Angel was four then, still the baby of our 'family'. We had been running, for the whitecoats, so they could check up on some things I guess, and when we got back there was a child sitting right there in the middle of our crate. A little angel with big brown eyes, reddish hair, and cute little red wings. Well, Nudge just _freaked. Out_. She was beside the girl in an instant, patting her head, fingering her hair . . . ." I smiled sadly.

"Serina. That's what Nudge wanted to name to baby. But Angel couldn't say that; it always ended up being 'Sria' so that's what we called her. She was a sweetheart, babbling all the time, stumbling around on her unsteady toddler legs. Even Fang and Iggy sat with her and talked and made faces. Everyone loved her.

"We thought she was strong, she was _supposed_ to be strong. Heck, the _whitecoats_ picked her so she _had_ to have been. But about a year after she came to stay with us (enough time for all of us to become irrevocably attached to her) she got sick. Like, really sick. Sick enough that the whitecoats took her away from us." I blinked rapidly, cursing the tears in my eyes.

"We never saw her again. Nudge was absolutely hysterical about the whole ordeal. She sobbed for the first couple of days and wouldn't speak to any of us. She took it the hardest, I think. Angel and Gazzy were definitely upset but the boys refused to show any kind of emotion and remained completely stolid. And, okay, I'll admit that I cried. A lot. I'd felt as if a piece of my soul had been brutally ripped out of my body and thrown to the Erasers." A strong arm wrapped around my shoulders.

Six. I stared up at him, meeting his gaze.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." His eyes broke away, instead finding the ground. He didn't say _I'm so sorry_ or _everything gets better if you give it time_. He sighed, and dropped his arm as he shifted again. I grew cold not having noticed at first how warm Six was. I missed it.

"I – I got a story for you, too." He smiled at me, then squirmed and rolled his left shoulder. His wings were probably bothering him. Unfortunately (for me, not him; he was most likely glad) he never got to start his story. That golden-haired, honey-eyed, too-sweet whitecoat girl burst in gasping for breath.

Oh, what did she want?

Her eyes found Six and she practically melted with relief. "Six!" – here she gave a smile and a tiny head shake – "I got your . . . uh . . ." – here she looked at the object clutched in her hand – "pen."

His what now? But Six seemed to get what she meant because he lunged forward, sticking his hands through the bars of the cage, hands extended greedily. The girl chuckled and deposited the pen into his out-stretched fingers. Six's eyes shone wildly as he branded the pen and held it up so that he was eye-level with it. He looked at it almost lovingly before throwing a glance at the honey girl.

"Dea," he said, "you're the best."

Dea? Who knew – whitecoats did have names! Honey girl, Dea, grinned widely at him and I felt something churn in my stomach. Was that . . . was that _jealousy_? No, that's impossible. I would never be _jealous_ of a _whitecoat_. Especially not this one and especially not over a boy. It was because of Six – wasn't it?

"There, now you've got your precious back." Dea the Whitecoat giggled as she turned to leave. "Your magical, transforming pen, isn't that right, Percy?"

Six's head shot up to stare at her and she cringed and turned back around. "I mean, Six . . . God, I'm sorry."

Six – Percy?! – sighed. "No, it's fine. I was about to tell her anyways so you just saved me the energy." He winked at her and she blushed. I frowned, caught myself, and forced my lips to turn upwards. Dea stuck her hands in her pockets and a confused look overtook her features. She pulled out a folded slip of white paper and stared at it. Then realization dawned on her.

"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot about this. One of those spider-kids gave this to me. The weird one with the crazy blue hair. He told me to give it to 'one of those bird-types'." She handed it to Six . . . Percy . . . who unfolded it, eyes scanning as he read the words. Or more accurately, _word_.

A single, scrawled word lay on the paper, begging for attention. And attention it got. I couldn't keep my eyes off the beautiful word assuring me freedom.

_Tomorrow_.

"What is it?" The whitecoat asked. I wanted her to go away, I wanted to tell her to shove off and leave us be. To go back to whatever sick, twisted job she had. But Six, I mean Percy, answered her without tearing his eyes from the strip of paper.

"A promise."

* * *

**Thanks again for being so patient with me!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated. We were on vacation (I didn't take my laptop) and I've been trying to catch up on all the assignments and tests and essays I missed in school. But never mind that, lets just skip to the reviews, shall we?**

**AwesomeMe:** Thank you so much! But why can't popular guys read? I wouldn't know anything about being popular so maybe reading is a no-no. I'll take your advice on the heads-up thing. Hey, good luck at basketball! Let me know if you win!

**Random Chick:** I guess he could pray to the gods but to be honest I haven't thought of the gods a lot. That goes for Hades, too. I'll have to slip that in here somewhere. Thanks for the tip!

**Emiliee D:** Thank you! Is Emilie you're real name, or just your pen name?

**djswid:** Care to explain?

**Random Chick (2):** Sorry, I was busy. Yes, I myself a getting a little ansty for Percy and Annabeth to reunite. I might use your ideas but I don't know yet.

**WiseGirl1999:** I can try to do something like that, if you want.

**TeAmLeO.56:** Oh, no, I won't quit this story until it's done or something serious happens to me. And don't worry - your confusion about Dea and the spider-kids will be answered very soon ;)

**SmartyMcSmartle:** Do not fret! The time is drawing near!

**Mythomagic-Champion:** I won't trust me. I'm much to in love with the idea of Percy and Annabeth.

**M0RKIESTAR:** Yeah, I'm better but I don't think I'll change what Digger wrote. I actually kind of like it better than my original idea.

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark:** No, you're fine. Lucky for everyone Digger doesn't offend easily. She's pretty "whatever" about life in general :)

**Snowyh2o:** Hey! Back with more questions I see. Yes, they will escape (what kind of story would it be if they didn't?); Maybe they can trust the spider-kids, maybe not . . . ; Yes, Dea found the right pen; Eventually Perce'll explain everything; Max will 'fess up in due time; I'm not sure yet on Fang; No, you'll probably never, ever stop asking questions but that's okay, questions are good; Oh, I always have enough time for you, Snowy :)

**Toe,** I appreciate your patience. And I hope you'll forgive me again because this chapter took pretty long, too.

I'm sorry, **Juli**! Your mom . . . what? That doesn't even make any sense. I liked Diggers chapter, too, she just screwed me up a bit is all. Yeah, the virus was awful to go through and hurt really bad but at the moment I'm just glad it's _over_. I'm glad your doing okay, and great job for getting into the NJHS! Haha, at leats you can talk to your crush; mine doesn't even know I exist! And don't you dare stop running, Juli!

**Nic-n'-Nyx:** Thank you! I know the feeling, my cats look at me funny all the time :) Haha! I can add in a bit of Nico if you want. I was actually just thinking that I needed a little Nico time myself. Well, thanks again. Really. And for the record I procrastinate on, like, _everything_. Maybe that's why my chapters are so late . . .

* * *

Percy

I never did end up telling Max my story. I guess I will eventually but now clearly isn't the time. We spent that night talking; both of us too excited to sleep much. Max kept making exaggerated hand gestures as she explained just exactly what she would do as soon as she got out of here. I just watched her with a small smile, unable to ignore the spark of hope in her eyes.

I couldn't deny that Max was attractive. Mid-length light brown hair with natural blonde streaks; soft brown eyes that too easily became cold and intense; a thin frame; a cute nose; and, of course, gorgeous brown wings speckled with feathers of white. Anybody could see that Max was stunning.

But then again, compared to Annabeth, Max was merely pretty. Annabeths blonde curls and grey eyes came into my mind. Her wonderful smile, her easygoing laugh. Yes, my Wise Girl was definitely more beautiful.

"Are you even listening to me, Six?" A voice jolted me out of my daydream and I found Max glaring at me, hands on her hips. My smile, leftover from thinking of Annabeth, widened at her snarky tone.

"Yeah, I'm listening, bird girl." My hand slipped into my pocket just to make sure my pen was still there. Satisfied it was, I shifted so that my feet were planted firmly on the ground, my forearms resting on my knees. I offered Max a half-smile and she rolled her eyes at me.

"You're such a bird brain, you know that?" I paused. What had she just said? Certainly she hadn't called me . . . no, she wouldn't have known the nickname. Bird brain. She'd called me bird brain. I chuckled.

"Okay, _what_?" Max stared at me. I stared back, waiting for explanation. "You've been smiling like an idiot for the past five minutes and now you laughed. Care to tell me something?"

I shook my head. "Ah, no, I don't believe so."

She watched me for a moment, then sighed, realizing I wasn't going to talk. "Whatever. Do you know what time it is?"

"They're still sleeping so I guess its still night." As soon as the words left my mouth, Angel stirred and sat up, her blonde curls mussed by sleep. Max raised her eyebrows at me. I shrugged. "Just kidding." Max laughed.

Fang watched us intently, a slight narrow in his eyes. I held his gaze. Seriously, what was his deal?

"How long have you two been up?" He asked.

"Oh, we never slept." Max piped in, energy level way to high. "We've just been talking about . . . things." She cast a secretive glance at me. Nudge rubbed at her eyes dragged herself over to us, collapsing next to Max. Max smoothed the younger girl's hair and kissed the top of her head. Fang woke Iggy and the Gasman so that we'd all be up. Angel stood and stretched, then moved towards me, staring.

I moved to sit so that my legs were crossed. "Can I help you?"

Angel said nothing, only sat down on my lap and leaned back. I blinked.

"Angel!" Max hissed. "That's not polite. Get up."

The little girl crossed her arms. "Six doesn't mind." She tilted her head back to look at me with pleading blue eyes. "Do you?"

"I – uh, I guess not, no." Angel nodded, satisfied, and leaned against me once more. I shared a look with Max and she shrugged in a _not much I can do_ way.

"Did we miss breakfast?" Gazzy asked hopefully.

"Sorry, darlin'." Max said and the boy scowled. Iggy sniffed thoughtfully.

"Maybe they'll give us something real this time."

"Highly unlikely." Nudge scoffed. The door handle rattled and Nudge shot Iggy a look, apparently not caring that he couldn't see it. Elodea walked in, balancing two trays in her arms. The others glared but I scrambled up to help her out, accidently dumping Angel in the process. I reached through the bars to grab a tray, then slid it over to Gazzy who frowned. The Observer sighed.

"Thanks, Percy." She handed me the second tray and I turned around to find everyone but Max staring at me in shock. Or horror. Whichever.

"You _know_ her?" Fang asked, disgust lacing his words.

"You're real name is Percy?" Nudge gasped. I almost laughed. Leave it to Nudge to have that be the first thing she cares about. But ignored them all, smiled at Dea, and moved to sit. My hand shifted on the tray and my thumb drew across something that was definitely not the mushy "food" on the plate. I glanced down and noticed a small, folded piece of paper tucked under the plate. My brow furrowed and I cast a look at the girl outside the cage bars. She nodded.

My heart quickened as I placed the tray down and grasped the paper. I unfolded it as Max caught sight of it and scrambled over to peer around my shoulder at it. My eyes scanned the words scrawled on the paper.

"What is it?" I heard Gazzy wonder aloud. I waved my hand to shush him and re-read the note to make sure what was said was truly there.

_Yo, bird kids! I know for a fact that this'll get to you 'cause Dea's taking it and Dea's cool. With us anyway. I'm guessing with you too – or _some_ of you, anyway –since she agreed to relay my message. So, yeah, no need for the worry of our plan falling into the wrong hands, eh? Ha-ha. But in all seriousness this really is important. We're getting out. Today. I'm not sure of the time yet but I know that it's now or never. And this is one of those things that's definitely a now. And if we get caught . . . well, we're going to die anyways, right? Okay, listen up – and _closely_. You need to get to the West Wing as fast as you can as soon as you get out. Don't worry yourselves about the exact when. You'll know when the time comes. We'll send a signal. After you're out and in the West you need to get to Sector B, Hallway 7. 'Member that secret room I told you about? It's located between rooms 205 and 207. Got it? You'll figure out how to get into it. It's actually not that hard. That is, if you're one of us. And I know for a fact that one of you is. After you've opened it just follow the tunnel and that leads directly to open air. Congratulations, you've made it to freedom. We'll most likely meet you while you're still in the School and if we don't then we've just been . . . held up, let's say. If we _have_ been held up the chance of us coming is zero so don't bother waiting, 'kay? And I think I've covered everything so all I have to say now is good luck! Just . . . wait for the signal, all right? Cool, I'm out. Oh! Six, Dea's got something you might like. A lot. Okay, _now_ I'm out._

"Blue." I whispered, as it was obvious the note was from the blue-haired spider-kid.

"Chase." Max corrected. I made a _whatever_ face.

"What _is_ it?" Gazzy asked again persistently.

"So, what? We just sit around waiting for a signal?" Max questioned.

"Looks that way, yeah." I read that part over again.

"And what's with the whole 'if you're one of us' bit? Clearly we're all mutants." Max shook her head. I bit my lip. True, we were all victims here but Blue may have been referring to another aspect. But don't look at me – I had no idea.

"Will somebody tell me what the blazes is happening!?" Gazzy exploded. Everyone turned to look at the young blonde and slowly red seeped into his cheeks. I shared a look with Max.

"That was an interesting word choice." Iggy observed. The Gasman scowled.

"You're getting out." A quiet voice said from behind me. Oh, yeah. Elodea was still here.

"What're you on about, whitecoat?" Nudge glared at the honey-eyed girl. Dea blinked.

"I mean, you're finally getting out of this place. They've got it all set up."

"Why should we trust you?" Iggy challenged. Elodea shook her head and pointed at me and max.

"Trust them."

I held out the note and Fang snatched it away, shooting daggers at me with his dark eyes. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out. What was this guy's deal? Fang searched the page then glanced up at me, a frown itching at his mouth. "Fine." He growled and shoved the note at Nudge, who looked it over with excitement. She squealed as soon as she finished.

"We're getting out, we're getting out!" She grabbed Angel in a hug and jumped up and down, causing the reluctant little girl to jerk about spasmodically.

"No, no, stop." Fang held up his hands, watching me. "I've got questions."

I sighed. Here we go again. I spread my arms wide.

"Shoot." I laughed. "I've got nothing to hide."

"How do you know _her_?" He jerked his head towards the Observer waiting outside the crate. She met my eye and shrugged.

"She watched over me while I was still being experimented on."

"And you befriended her?"

"_No_, I just act like this with _all_ the whitecoats." I rolled my eyes. "We spent enough time together; I should hope we sparked up a friendship. She's a mutant too, you know."

All eyes swiveled towards Elodea, who blushed.

"What is she?" Angel cocked her head, genuinely interested.

"Cat." Dea answered. "But don't ask, I'm not sure what species."

"Why aren't you in a cage, too? Gazzy pouted, not liking the unfairness.

"My father works over in the Chemical Section. When my mother died he gave me and my brother to the Injectors." She smiled sadly but I narrowed my eyes. There it was again. Something was wrong with that. It's right on the edge of my memory but I just can't seem to grasp it. I pursed my lips together and shoved the thought away. There's nothing to be suspicious of. Like Blue said – Dea's cool.

Fang frowned and before he could utter another word there was a crackling sound.

_"Where are you, girl! You were supposed to be in room 401, five minutes ago!"_ There was a pause. Elodea took the chance to give a reply into the walkie-talkie.

"I'm sorry. I had slight difficulty."

There was a sigh from the other caller. _"Never mind that. Just get over here!"_

Dea winced and shoved the device back onto her jeans. "I hope you guys make it out safely." She smiled once more and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called. Max whipped her head around to look at me. The whitecoat did the same. I grabbed the note from Nudge and waved it. "You've got something to give me?"

Dea's face lit up. "Oh, yeah! Chase swiped it from one of the workers 'cause he thought it looked cool. I recognized it from when you were back with Torowski. Chase was more than happy to give it up for you."

She dug in her pocket and withdrew a strand of beads. My heart stopped. I stepped forward and reached through the bars, snitching the strand from her grasp. I brought my hand closer to me and uncurled my fingers. There lay my bead necklace – the one from Camp Half-Blood. My eyes flicked back up to meet Elodea's honey ones.

"Dea." I said. "I think I just may love you." She rolled her eyes, smiling. I jumped forwards and grabbed her through the bars, pulling her into a hug.

"Ow, Perce." She laughed as I crushed her against the steel cage. I twisted my head and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. She laughed again as I released her and Elodea quietly vanished from the room. I tied my beads around my neck and turned to find six pairs of eyes staring in shock at me. About that many mouths were hanging open as well.

"What?"

"You just . . . I mean . . . you just . . . wow!" Nudge beamed.

"Come on, we'd better eat this . . . whatever it is before it gets cold." I paused as if in thought. "Oh, wait. It already is." They blinked out of their stupor and moved to sit down, still occasionally throwing looks over at me that implied that I was insane. I let Angel sit on my lap again when I sat, both of us sharing the same plate along with Nudge. The mush was indeed cold and hard to swallow. Angel gagged in front of me, forcing the stuff down. I felt eyes on me and found Max watching me, lips pressed together in a look of disapproval or hurt. She caught my eye and looked away quickly, focusing instead on Gazzy.

No sooner had we finished when our room was again invaded but not by a nice mutant/whitecoat girl. This time it was by mean nonmutant/whitecoat guys. Oh, and you can't forget the Erasers. I leaped to my feet, pulling Angel against me. She grabbed my hands, using them as a sort of shield. The whitecoats said nothing, only unlocked the cage door and let the Erasers in. They each made a grab for someone. Angel was ripped from my hands and I was smacked down before I could make another snatch for her.

Then it was only me and Max alone in the cage.

"What the heck!" Max shouted. "They didn't take us. I'm not sure whether to be relieved or offended."

"I'd shoot for the former." I offered. Max sighed and plopped to the floor, elbows resting on criss-crossed legs, head bowed. I didn't know how to comfort her so I just sat next to her. We stayed like that for a while, not talking, not moving, the only sound being the gentle inhale and exhale of us breathing.

"Do you really think we'll get out?" Max finally asked, raising her head so we could speak. I looked away.

"I really don't know, Max. But we can try. We can always try."

She nodded. "That we can, Six . . . No, your name's Percy, isn't it?"

I shook my head. "Keep on calling me Six. It's become a part of me now, like two different identities, no use going back to the other name when in this place I'm Six." I gave smile. " 'Sides, it's kind of kickass."

Max snorted. "Whatever."

We lapsed back into silence. It's a good thing too because otherwise we would have missed the soft click from the door lock. Max jerked upright, me not far behind. We stared at the door hopefully, waiting for something more – but that was it. Nobody came crashing into the room to pick the lock on the cage and set us free. Then it hit me.

That was our signal.

"Of course!" Max must have figured it out too. "The doors lock automatically and from the outside! Six, this is it!"

"There's just one small problem." I countered. The brown-eyed girl raised an eyebrow.

"And that is? . . . Oh."

The others weren't here.

* * *

**Well, not exactly my favorite . . . :P**

**Whatever. Hope you guys enjoyed it anyway!**

**And I forgot that today is my sisters one-year birthday so I gotta go hug her. Love you all!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm officially D-O-N-E with that of which we will no longer speak of (school). So here's my "Congratulations - you made it through another year of school - hooray for summer" present to you. Its extra long for all you complainers out there.**

**Sorry this is late. I've had testing all week and I cut my finger which slowed down typing. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and I totally L-O-V-E all of you!**

**Distantwave:** Haha, well when I write a book I'll make sure to tell you :) Actually, I'm working on one now and am about half-way done with it. I'm hoping to send it off to a publisher so who knows, our wishes may come true ;)

**Doctor Frostybuscus:** Nope, no Max and Percy, sorry. I'm a very strict Annabeth and Percy girl

**WiseGirl 1999:** If you look, your idea's in there . . . .

**theHuntress101:** Oh, Happy Birthday!

**xXRaInBoWzXx:** Danke! But you were wrong about the Labyrinth, sorry. But you were right about Blue and Hali

**Daffodil Moon:** You know it!

**Moonstar Daughter of Hades:** Nice! You, too, were correct about my spider-kids. But I don't think I'll turn Nico into a bird kid, sorry. I've got other plans for the child of Hades

**TeAmLeO.56:** You and like ten others got the Blue and Hali thing. I'm really impressed with all of you. And I would have been surprised if you'd gotten the mix-up in Dea's story. I'll admit that I didn't make it obvious at all. No, it wasn't from the series. Dea's an original character and wasn't in the books.

**DarkStar52:** But it hasn't ended yet . . . not even close, really

**Random Chick**: Haha, I was just smiling and shaking my head throughout your whole rant. I couldn't figure out if you liked me or hated me! And here's the chapter you've been waiting for. It's super long, just for you

**Nic-n'-Nyx:** Yay, you got Dea's mix-up! You know, that's awesome. It's so cool that you caught that. I feel, I don't know, accomplished which is weird because you're the one that found it. Maybe I feel accomplished for you . . . . Anyway, I tried to watch for the verb tenses and apostrophes but I'm not sure if it worked so please tell me if you catch anything. And I have to thank you, truly thank you, because you don't just tell me what I do wrong, you tell me what I do right as well. Not many people do that and it really helps. Like, a lot. So thanks so much. I'll await your next review :)

**AwesomeMe:** Of course I missed you. How could I not? And you're right, I posted just for you, just so you'd win your basketball game. Congrats on that, by the way. Um, I've never taken a creative writing class unless you count English class (which I don't). So I guess I either taught myself how to write or I just knew how. I still don't see why you can't read if you're popular. But like I've said, I'm that weird girl who sits in the corner with her nose in a book and is totally anti-social so I don't know how you populars are with your status. I personally don't care what people think of me because if I like reading I'm gonna read. I'm going to do what I like to do no matter what it is. But that's just me. All right, here's your chapter, you're welcome, and excel at basketball (or whatever sport you're doing at the moment) for me, okay?

Hey, **Juli**, guess what? I'm doing cross-country next year so I'll be running, too. And drinking water, haha :) There are quite a few things stopping me from talking to my crush actually. 1) He's already got a girlfriend; 2) We have (well, _did_ have) a total of three classes together; 3) I don't even have his number and I won't see him 'til next year. I have a feeling it's time to move on. But whatever. The thing with your crush made me laugh though - gym sucks, especially if you've got it early in the morning because then you smell all day. Ew. I'm sorry you're not his type but things like that happen. You'll find someone eventually. Plus, you do lots of activities - sports and music and whatnot - that you're bound to meet someone at some point. How was the dance? Was it fun? You'll be going into High School this year, right? Or was I reading your comment wrong?  
You want to hear about my life? Trust me when I say you really don't. I'm perfectly fine listening about yours or anybody else's. Makes me forget about my own, if you get me.

**All right, people, it was thanks to WiseGirl1999 the first part of Percy's point-of-view was born. So a big "thank you" to her!**

* * *

Max

Six paced the length of the large crate, eyes staring at the ground, arms crossed. I was leaned against the metal bars with my head tilted back, trying (as Six was) to devise a way out of here. We'd already been through quite a few but we'd vetoed them all. There was always a flaw. The pacing boy finally spun around and snapped his fingers.

"I got it."

I sat forward and rested my elbows on my crossed knees, eyebrows raised but eyelids droopy. "Is it anything like your last one? Because that one really sucked."

"_No_, and you have to admit that the last one might have worked."

"Six, busting out and pretending to be Erasers was the stupidest thing I'd ever heard. First, we're way too small in figure for Erasers. Second, how were you planning on looking like one?"

"Whatever, I think we'd have had a chance."

"You gonna tell me your plan or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" I sighed loudly to get my message across and Six nodded.

"Right." He turned and lifted his hands in a _what-the-heck_ manner. "I don't see why I didn't think of this before. It's so simple!"

"Six . . . ."

"I mean of all things to do, this is definitely the one."

"Six – "

"And we've already got everything we need! It's totally fool-proof!"

"God damn it, Six! Tell me the freaking plan before I bust your head in!" I exploded to my feet, almost positive that my face was turning red. Not that it fazed Six. He reached into his pocket and withdrew something, then whipped around to face me, holding the object up for me to see.

"We get out using this."

* * *

Nico di Angelo was sick and tired of his dad. Always yelling, always disapproving, always staring with that look of utter contempt. He was about ready to slug Hades in the gut. Why couldn't his father be like Percy Jacksons? Poseidon honestly did love his son and it certainly showed.  
Nico walked briskly down a dark corridor, a frown plastered on his pale face, and so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that he had no idea where he was. Until, that is, he heard low voices coming from within the stone walls. He blinked rapidly and stopped walking, looking around in confusion. It really was to dark to see anything – the tunnel plunged into blackness on either side of him. He stepped closer to the walls and placed a hand on the cool stone. The voices were coming from here. Nico placed an ear to the wall, wincing at the shock of cold, and listened intently.

"Are you sure they're all here?" It was faint and Nico had no idea who it was but it was definitely a person. He strained to hear the reply but all he got was a muffle. He bit his lip, his eyebrows furrowed, and moved his head away from the barricade. Yes, there was without a doubt a room behind this wall. Now to figure out how to get there . . . .

Nico glanced behind him, turned, and walked to the opposite wall. Then back. He knocked on the stone, nodding as he did. He gave the wall a small push, expecting nothing to happen, and receiving just that. Keeping his hand on the wall, he stepped to the side a few paces, then pushed again. Once more, nothing happened. Nico tried this a few more times, until he finally got a response. The stone gave way and slipped open a crack without a sound. He gave a smug smile and peeked into the secret room. He immediately ducked back out when he spotted two people standing close by. He steadied his heart and breathing then took more caution to just peer through with his eyes instead of using his whole head.

The room was a large one – enormous even. There didn't seem to be any walls but, Nico thought, that might be due to his current point of perspective. One of the two men – the one facing Nico – gestured wildly. The man had a pale complexion and a scowling face. He wore black robes and what almost looked like a thin black headband encircled his head, cutting across his forehead. The man had long, straight, fiery red hair and when he turned Nico saw that it fell down to his waist.

The second man spun around and walked away a few paces and Nico saw with some surprise that it was his own father. Hades looked extremely uncomfortable and concerned. He turned back around to face the red-haired man again.

"Did you double check?"

The pale man nodded swiftly. "Triple checked. They are all here and accounted for."

Nico raised an eyebrow and let his eyes wander from the two men talking. His eyes widened and he recoiled abruptly. Surrounding the room were silvery-blue ghosts, all seemingly young but it was impossible to tell because they were all disfigured beyond recognition.

* * *

Annabeth

I sat cross-legged on Percy's bed, rolling the screwdriver around in my hands, mulling over the information I'd gathered. Percy was being held somewhere in the West, most likely being tortured out of his mind or experimented on like the little nymph said. I sighed and let myself fall back on the bed, my head hitting Percy's pillow. I held the tool above me and shook my head.

"To Leo with you, little screwdriver." I rolled off the bed and strode to the door, remembering to shut it as I left. Not many people knew the way to Bunker 9. The entire Hephaestus cabin did, of course, but beside that only eight of us knew. Me, Percy, and the rest of the Seven, plus Nico. It was a cool place to be – the size of an airplane hangar and full of mechanical equipment and machines. Leo almost never left the place.

And unsurprisingly he was there when I showed up. Thankfully it was open because knowing Leo he had a project going and it was something so loud that he'd never hear me pounding on the door and hollering for him to open up. I shoved open the door and the smell of smoke washed over me almost immediately. I coughed and waved my hand in front of my face, glancing up in hopes of finding the source of the fire. The flames from the far side of the room cast a red-orange glow on the walls with shadows that flickered with every move from the fire. Leo stood in the corner, bent over a large chunk of metal. The curly haired Hispanic boy straightened up, smacked his gloved hands together, and sighed in satisfaction. Though I didn't see why, it just looked like beat up scraps to me.

"Annabeth!" Leo cried and bounded over to me, his project forgotten. "What brings a lovely beauty like yourself to the lowly mechanics workshop?"

I laughed and held out the tool clutched in my palm. Leo beamed, his eyes lighting up – literally. Sparks of fire flashed in his eyes before he blinked them away.

"Hey, thanks! I actually needed one of these."

"Good, I found it in the woods and figured you'd have more need of it than I do."

Leo dropped the tool into his belt and grinned back up at me. "I know that wasn't all you needed."

"What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. You're Annabeth Chase, you never just waltz into a place without a specific reason or need."

"You know me well," I smiled at him. "You're right, though. Okay, I need something that'll get me to California quickly."

He gave me a look and motioned for me to follow him back to his chunk of metal. He ran a hand over the rough surface, then grabbed a hammer and started to lightly tap at a knot. "Planning for a vacation?"

"No, it's for something important."

"You gonna tell me what it is or do I have to guess?"

I inhaled deeply. "I found out some information on where Percy might be."

* * *

Thalia Grace couldn't sleep and she was sure it was her stupid cousin's fault. She and her Hunters had been out in the wilderness for a few days now looking for Percy but to no avail. He was still missing. But they had found a pack of hellhounds to hunt in the meantime so at least they were occupied.

Thalia rolled over in her tent, frowning at yet another uncomfortable position. She huffed angrily, then finally got up and stomped out of her shelter. She made her way past rows of tents and vanished into the forest without being seen. She'd be back before daylight, she told herself, so the girls wouldn't miss her.

The trees weren't extremely thick here. Thalia let her hand trail over the trunk of one and stepped around it. She didn't know these woods. She'd never been in California before. What was she doing in Cali? She didn't know, she'd just had this gut feeling that this was where she was needed so she'd coaxed Nico into shadow-traveling them across the country. Her Hunters weren't particularly happy about Nico helping them but they had to comply because one: he was Thalia's cousin, and two: Thalia was their leader.

Said leader sighed and ran a hand through her short black hair. She glanced around. The trees were pressing closer together meaning she was getting deeper into the forest. Thalia felt a chill creep up her spine. Curious, it wasn't cold out that night. Certainly she wasn't scared. Not much scared the daughter of Zeus and being in the woods in the dark definitely wasn't one of them. But now that she was out here she had a bad feeling. Dread settled in Thalia's chest as she forged on through the dark. A twig cracked in the distance and she whipped around, her icy eyes wide. She reached for her bow and cursed aloud when her hand closed on empty air. She'd forgotten her bow and quiver in her tent.

"Thalia, you fool!" She whispered. An owl hooted and she winced at the sound. A voice inside her head was screaming at her to turn around, to go back to her warm tent with her weapons. But as she started to listen, another voice in her heart told her to be brave and carry on. Thalia narrowed her eyes, pursed her lips, and surged forwards. A fog lifted from the ground the deeper she got into the forest, making everything all the spookier.

_Keep moving . . . ._ Thalia paused at the command knowing that it wasn't her own. She cast a nervous look around. She really had a bad feeling about this place.

"Be strong."

Thalia froze at the voice from behind her, slowly swiveling her head to see. She saw the silvery glow before she saw the actual being and she relaxed instantly.

"Lady Artemis." Thalia knelt quickly but again stood when Artemis waved her hand. The goddess was wearing her normal hunting toga, a band on bright, tiny stars sitting against her forehead. Her light brown hair fell around her shoulders, a quiver of arrows on her back, bow in hand. She'd chosen to look about fifteen.

"What are you doing here?" Thalia wondered. Artemis cocked her head.

"Are you not in a time of need?"

"I suppose, in a way. I'm looking for my cousin, you know, Percy Jackson?" Thalia waited for the goddess to scowl but she didn't. She merely nodded, a small frown on her lips. Thalia hung her head. "I'm sorry, my Lady, I know you don't approve of men but you must understand my reason. I –"

Artemis laughed and Thalia looked up. "Tell me, sister, do you hate all men?"

Thalia's mind immediately pictured Percy laughing with Nico. Her brother Jason running towards her. Luke carrying a seven-year-old Annabeth on his back . . . .

"No, my Lady." She admitted. Artemis nodded.

"And tell me, sister, could you live in a world without them?"

"No, my Lady. They may annoy me most of the time but Percy, Nico, and Jason – well, they're family and I love them with all my heart. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you."

"Don't you see Thalia?" Artemis cupped her Hunter's cheeks in her palms and tilted her head up, forcing their eyes to meet. "It's nearly impossible to hate all men. Apollo, our brother, can be an immortal pain sometimes but I can't imagine a life without him. Our father Zeus is a complete struggle but he, too, is family."

Thalia stared into the goddesses caring eyes. She stepped back and nodded, understanding what Artemis was saying.

"Percy Jackson is a great guy and while he may not be my favorite he is technically my cousin, as well." The young goddess smiled. She put her hands on Thalia's shoulders and kissed her forehead. "What you seek is near, love. But please be careful."

With that, the goddess was gone and Thalia was left alone in the misty forest.

* * *

Percy

"Your pen?" Max looked unimpressed. I beamed.

"Yes! Don't you see? We cut through the bars using this, then we sneak to wherever the others are being kept, kick some ass, then we're home-free." A giddy feeling had welled up in my chest and I felt just a little crazy and totally euphoric. I guessed that this was how Annabeth felt whenever we watched NCIS or MacGyver and she went all freak-out-fan-girl on me.

"Six, that's a pen," Max pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes shut.

"It is _not_. It's a freaking _sword_ for crying out loud. Made completely of Celestial Bronze, able to cut through anything and everything, my trusty weapon Riptide. It'll cut us out no problem." Then I remembered the mortal rule. "Of course, you wouldn't be able to see it. Mortals can't see through the Mist, so it'll probably just look like a gun to you or something of equally less importance."

Max had her hands up. "_What_ are you talking about? Mist? Celestial Bronze? _Swords_? Six, _it's a pen_!"

Wow, what a turn-off. I looked at the weapon in my hand dejectedly and rolled my eyes when I saw that it was still capped. Figures I'd go on a rant without revealing everything. Annabeth would have insulted me for that for sure. I smiled, just imagining her rolling her eyes and saying, "Gods, Seaweed Brain, you're such an idiot. Can't you do anything?" Then she'd grin and kiss me.

I chuckled softly to myself then in one swift movement ripped the cap off the pen, bracing myself for the instant added weight of the golden sword. Max gasped and flinched back.

"Ha-ha, yeah." I swung the blade, feeling secure with a weapon back in my hands.

"You just – that's a – wow!" Max's eyes were wide but she was grinning with newfound interest. She stepped closer and reached out to touch Riptide.

"You can see it?" My eyebrows knit in confusion. Wasn't Max mortal?

"How can I not? It's a freaking sword, for god's sake!"

"You're a demigod?" My mouth dropped open. There was no way . . . .

"I'm a what? What's a demigod? I don't think I am, am I?"

I stared at her. She wasn't, I could tell. Then what made her different from – oh, wait.

"It's your animal DNA." Recognition hit me. "You're two percent bird."

"Yeeeaaah, so?"

"_So_, the Mist doesn't affect animals because they're so different from humans."

"Six, I don't even know what this 'Mist' is. But if whatever you're saying makes sense to you, then I'll play along. Cool?" Max was still smiling. "Now, about us getting out of here . . . ."

Right. I seriously hoped this would work. I stepped towards the bars, took a deep breath, and swung Riptide down at the lock. The blade cut cleanly through the metal, causing the lock to fall to the ground with a clatter. The door swung open. Max clapped excitedly, her eyes bright. She cautiously put one foot outside the cage, then the other. She gave a mischievous smile and ran for the door.

"Max, wait!" I called. She stopped and looked back with an annoyed glare. "You can't just waltz out there, you'll get caught! We don't even know where the others are being kept."

"I know." Max informed. I threw my hands up.

"Were you even going to tell me?"

"Sure, right now." She laughed at my expression. "They're most likely –"

"_Most_ likely?" I interrupted. She scowled.

"Highly likely to be in the South Wing training center. That's where they sometimes – _usually_ take us."

"And we have to get to the West Wing," I stated, trying to re-read Blue's letter, cursing my dyslexia. "So, it's on our way. Awesome, let's go."

* * *

Nico dared himself to look again. Since he what to expect, seeing the creatures wasn't so bad this time. Some were standing dazedly, others curled up on the ground moaning. Many of them looked as if they'd had parts added to them – spikes sticking out of various body parts, horns on the heads, wings out the back, claws on the fingers and toes. One spotted Nico sitting outside the door, gave a pitiful cry, and started to stagger towards him. He panicked and threw himself backwards, scrambling away. Thankfully the red-haired man shooed the beast back to its place.

Nico slowly made his way back to the door and focused his eyes on his father and the robed man.

"I want another check for any more of these mutants. I want no one finding out about them." Hades ordered, making the wheels in Nico's head turn. What was so bad that his father didn't want anyone knowing?

"I want a search sent out. I want to know where these creatures come from and I want to know who's responsible for the mutilation of these poor children." Hades swept his arm around, gesturing to the entire room. Two thoughts hit Nico at the same time: the first being that his father did have a heart after all and the second being that there was no way that the hideous monsters in the room were children.

But Nico had been so focused on the ugliness of the beasts that he'd looked over the human characteristics. He finally noted with revulsion the human body forms – arms and legs and torsos – and when he caught the stare of one he saw a disfigured human face with the saddest eyes. He put a hand over his mouth, feeling very sick to his stomach. A silvery blur passed in front of the door and Nico saw a tiny toddler running, wings fluttering out of her back. She couldn't have been more than four. He gazed around and saw that not a single mutant here was over seventeen.

Nico nearly groaned aloud but was able to keep himself quiet. He couldn't stop the growing sickness in his stomach or his shaking hands though. Trying to clear his mind, he distracted himself by listening again to his fathers and the second mans conversation.

"Yes, my Lord." The pale man was saying. Hades nodded in satisfaction and started for the camouflaged door to his secret room. Nico jumped out of the way, using the shadows as shelter. Hades stepped out of the room but paused with his hand on the door.

"And, Adelais . . . ."

The red-haired man's voice came from within the room. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Don't disappoint me."

"I will not, my Lord."

Hades let the door shut and vanished from sight. Shadow-travel, Nico knew. He stayed put for a few more minutes, waiting for anything more, and it was a good thing, too, because the pale man, Adelais, came forth from the room and disappeared as well. Nico stood and stared at the secret door. When they found Percy, he was going to bring him down here and show him this room. Percy would have a conniption. He'd figure out who was doing this and put a stop to it. Nico knew he would because that's how Percy was.

He started walking, thinking over different ways to tell Percy this news, when he realized he had no idea where he was. Was he even walking in the right direction? It was too dark to see anything. And he couldn't shadow-travel like the two older men had – he'd been spent for a while when he'd taken Thalia and her Hunters to California. Nico rested his head against the cool stone wall and groaned out loud.

He was all alone, in the dark, and he had no idea where he was. Perfect.

* * *

Annabeth

Leo gave a low whistle. "Wow. Poor Percy. Think of it this way, he might not even be there, though."

I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. "Okay, yeah, he's probably there."

"Leo! You're supposed to be making this better, not worse."

"What the heck?" Leo gaped at me. I hung my head. I finally heard him sigh and looked up to meet his eye. "So you need something that'll get you to California quickly?"

I nodded. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and his face lit up in a smile. "I got something. Daedalus's wings. I created copies of them and they'll get you out West. Just don't fly to close to the sun, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Of course you do." Leo nodded. "But it'll be a lot of work and long journey; you'll probably want something with less effort."

"Less effort would be nice." I agreed, feeling rather lazy at the moment. Leo stood and moved to a long chest along one wall. He opened it with some struggle, then rummaged around inside, withdrawing hammers, wrenches, various screws and bolts, and metals of all shapes and sizes. He grabbed a few of each and walked over to his giant piece of metal he'd been working on earlier. He tapped at an edge with one of the hammers, biting his bottom lip as he did.

I put my hands up. Was he serious? I strode over to stand next to him. "Leo! You're supposed to be thinking."

"I am thinking, girl. Geez, chillax." He shook his head and gave the metal another blow with the tool. It made an indent and Leo muttered a curse. I'd forgotten that Leo thought better when working.

"What're you working on?" I asked, feeling bad about yelling at him.

Leo paused mid-stroke and blushed. He mumbled something and finished the movement, the sound of the strike bouncing off the walls. I leaned closer and he repeated, but it was still inaudible.

"Speak up, Leo. No one can hear you when you have your face in Celestial Bronze." I joked. Leo's blush deepened.

"I'm trying to rebuild Festus's body!" He said, and immediately went back to his job. I blinked, not expecting that at all.

"But, Leo –" I started.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you're going to say. 'It'll never work, Leo. Don't waste your time.' Well, I don't care, okay!"

"That's not what I was going to say."

He glanced up at me, his eyes searching my face. "Really?"

"Honest. I was going to say that when you were done we could just ride the dragon down to California."

His eyes widened. "Hey, yeah, that could work." His face fell. "Just one problem. I won't be done 'til who knows when. Could be weeks, could be months. Who knows where Percy'll be by that time."

I took a deep breath. "I – I'm willing to take that chance."

"You sure?" Leo looked at me with concern and sadness. I nodded, then turned and left Bunker 9.

* * *

Thalia was wandering aimlessly. Artemis had told her that what she was looking for was close by, but she didn't know what she was looking for. The trees were so close together that she could barely squeeze through them and the fog was so bad that she could barely see. Yet she kept going, knowing she had to find whatever the goddess was talking about.

The shirt caught on a knob of a tree as she passed by it. Thalia didn't realize that and panicked, whirling around and yanking at the cloth. Her shirt tore and she stumbled backwards, her foot catching on a raised tree root and was tripped off her feet. She hit the ground and tumbled down a hill, suppressing cries with every rock, twig, and bump she hit. Thalia finally jolted to a stop and lay face-down on the mossy ground, one arm trapped beneath her, the other splayed outwards. She moaned once then lay silent, leaving only the sounds of the forest to sooth her agony.

Sometime later she figured she'd better get back to her Hunters so they wouldn't worry and come looking for her. She rolled herself onto her stomach and stuck one hand out to push herself up but recoiled in fear when her hand brushed against something soft. Thalia scrambled back and stared at the spot where she'd felt the thing. She could make out a small figure thanks to the fog and she crouched warily, ready to jump away if need be. But the thing made no move to attack; in fact, the thing made no move at all.

Thalia relaxed and rolled her eyes at herself. It was probably just a mossy rock or something stupid like that. She crawled over to it, the mist and the moon giving enough light to guide her safely towards it. Its shape became more distinct as she neared and a sense of doubt settled in her mind. It didn't look like a rock at all. She stayed on her knees, placed one hand on the ground, and reached with the other one as far as she could to touch the thing. She shuffled a bit closer and her fingertips brushed against it once more. Her eyebrows furrowed and she crawled to kneel right next to it. She flipped it over and gasped, a hand covering her mouth. A human face stared up at her, its eyes glassy and lifeless, blood covering its face. Its clothing was shredded, red patches staining all over its body. Thalia could see large gashes along the corpse, some of the worst on her arm and side.

It was a girl, no more than nine, with soft dirty blonde hair that was a tangled mess. That was what she'd touched, Thalia decided. She shook her head, tears welling. Was this what Artemis had meant when she'd told Thalia that what she was looking for was near. Why would she be looking for a dead body? More importantly, why would someone kill a little girl and dump her in the woods? Who was that heartless?

Thalia went to move some hair from the girl's face when her hand hit something rock hard and she drew it back. There shouldn't be anything solid on a person's face. Unless of course it was a knife hilt, or any other weapon for that matter. She looked up at the sky and tried to take control of the wind like Jason could but nothing happened. She frowned.

Either coincidence or her father was watching but a gentle wind blew in, rustling the trees and causing their shadows to shift. The moon Shone brightly down upon her and the dead girl and Thalia looked down quickly as to not miss her chance. Her eyes widened. A short but thick, brown spike came from each of the girls temples. The shadows spread back over the area. Thalia touched the girls arm, feeling roughness instead of soft skin. Terrified, she grabbed the dead body's hand and felt pointed claws.

Thalia dropped the hand without a thought and jumped backwards. What was this thing? She could see now why it was killed. It was a monster, a mutant! She grabbed for anything close-by, the only solace being a rather large stick, and held it close to her. She knew she couldn't get back to her Hunters tonight; she couldn't remember the way.

So she'd have to wait for her Hunters to find her.

* * *

Max

"There they are." I whispered to Six who was crouched next to me. We'd gotten to the South Wing with little trouble and the trouble we did encounter we took care of. They were probably waking up now, in fact, and trying to figure out how to get out of that storage unit.

Six nodded and bit his lip thinking. There were about five whitecoats in that room and two of us. I noticed Six fiddling with the magical pen of his and my finger throbbed. He'd wanted to know if the sword could cut mutants as well seeing as we could apparently see through some mist of his. Let's just say it can.

"Okay, I got it." I met his eager green eyes and tried to focus on what he was saying but kept getting sucked into what his eyes were showing me. They told stories of hurt and pain, of love and laughter, I saw bloodshed and peacekeepers. I saw Six on a battlefield, dressed in armor, his sword in his hands, blood dripping down the side of his head. A blonde stood next to him in almost the same state. Suddenly Six was in a house, a wolf attacking from behind him, another from in front. He ducked and the two animals crashed into each other. Then he was in a dark place, the same blonde from before huddled against him, her eyes terrified. Six held her close as a raging fire grew around them.

Oh my god. I blinked rapidly – I was going insane!

". . . then we're out. How about that?" Six searched my face, his secret-telling eyes their normal beautiful green once again. "You all right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I paused. "Could you maybe repeat that over again though?"

Six's face ceased of all emotion. "You're kidding, right?"

"Uh, no?"

He sighed. "Fine. Okay, _listen_ this time. I'll take the three guys on the left; you take the two on the right. If we do this correctly, they shouldn't have time to call for back-up. Once they're out, we lock them in the closet, grab the others, and make a break for the West Wing. Assuming we're extremely careful and quiet we should get there no problem. If there is trouble, well, we deal with it obviously. We get to the spot Blue told us about and wait. I know they told us not too but I'd rather we did for a few minutes anyway. It's the least we can do, I mean, they got us this far. He said it would be easy to get into the room so we figure out how to open it and then we're out."

I nodded along but my mind was stuck on the images I'd seen. Was what I saw real? What had Six gone through? And who the heck was that blonde?! That was the big question.

"Cool, let's move!" Six jumped up and ran for the door.

"Wait, Six!" The idiot was going to get himself killed! I started after him, slipped on the floor, tried to move forward while getting up, tripped, and fell on all fours. I sighed and slowly stood, then raced after the reckless boy. I put my hand on the doorframe as I stopped and stared in shock. Three whitecoats lay on the floor, one with a bloody nose. Six was crouched, two whitecoats standing over him. I moved towards them but Six clearly had it covered as he threw a fist into one of their stomachs and then swept the legs from the other. He jumped up and slammed his elbow into the back of the head of the whitecoat he'd punched in the gut. The School worker's face smashed into the ground, knocking him out cold.

The second workers head had hit the ground when he fell so he was done with too. Six winced and rubbed his elbow, his breathing labored. He glanced up and saw me.

"I thought you were going to help?" He whined.

"Sorry, got held up." I answered, too embarrassed to tell him I'd tripped myself on the way here. I turned to my flock and saw them staring at Percy with wide eyes and dropped mouths. Well, not Iggy. He was just looking around aimlessly.

"How did you do that?" Fang questioned. Six shrugged.

"Instinct."

* * *

The journey to the West Wing was about as simple as the journey to the South was. A little trouble but as I've said – storage unit.

"Well," Six said, "here we are. So close to freedom."

"We need to get to Section B." I reminded him.

"Hallway seven." Iggy contributed. "Or was it six?"

"It was seven." Gazzy agreed. Six clapped his hands once.

"Awesome, come on." He ran down the wing. "Section A . . . Section B!" He skidded to a halt and disappeared down another passage. I shared a look with Fang and we raced to catch up with him. We turned the corner and saw Six waiting.

"Hurry up!" He shouted and vanished again.

I groaned. "He's so enthusiastic. And energized. Where did he get the energy?"

"He's too fast, Max." Angel huffed. Fang snorted.

"Being fast and energetic isn't going to help when he's being locked up because his loud mouth got him caught." He scowled to prove his dislike.

"Don't be such a downer, Fang." Nudge stuck her tongue out at him as she rushed by.

"Yeah, Fang." I elbowed him lightly and slowed to a stop as we turned the corner. A sign sat on the wall was marked Hallway 7. Angel crashed into me from behind with an "oof!"

Nudge groaned. "He's so far away!"

Six was indeed very far away. I could just make out him inspecting the wall, running his hand over the surface.

Gazzy gave a grunt. "Well, I for one would love to suck it up so I can get out of here!" And with that he jogged off. Angel trotted after him.

I shared a look with Nudge and we both sighed before starting the long trudge down the hallway.

* * *

Percy

They were demigods. Blue and Haliae that is.

I'd stopped between rooms 205 and 207 inspecting the wall and looking for anything that looked remotely like a door. I didn't find a single thing except for a tiny Omega symbol etched near the floor. Well, coincidence or not, the wood border was coming off the wall slightly, so I'd done the only thing that came to mind – I pulled it off. Good thing to because written on the underneath of the board were the words "Speak, friend, and enter."

Someone liked The Lord of the Rings, I chuckled to myself. But that wasn't what led me to think that the spider-kids were demigods – it was the fact that the message under the wood was written in Greek. "_You'll figure out how to get into it. It's actually not that hard. That is, if you're one of us."_ Blue's words exactly. The "us" had to refer to demigods.

There was wheezing and huffing as the rest of the flock ran up. I just watched as they bent over, their hands on their knees, trying to breathe. "Wow, you guys are really out of shape." I chuckled. I guess I should be too seeing as I haven't trained in months but the god blood in me allowed me to stay in shape longer than the normal mortal.

Max glared up at me, but she couldn't say anything because she was breathing too heavily.

"Put your hands on your head." I ordered, turning back to the wood border on the ground. Max did as she was told, Nudge and Angel following suit. Fang refused to listen to me and Gazzy seemed conflicted on who to agree with but eventually his need for air won over his wanting to please Fang. Iggy only did as he was told because he couldn't see what the others were doing. Max came up behind me and rested her hands on my shoulders, leaning over to see what I was doing.

"What'd you find?" She breathed, still a little huffy. I tapped the board. She leaned for a closer look and her hair tickled my face causing me to shake my head and exhale through my nose. "What does it say?"

"'Speak, friend, and enter'," I interoperated.

"How can you tell?" Gazzy wondered. "It just looks like a bunch of gibberish."

"Nah, it's Greek, dude."

"You know Greek?" Fang asked suspiciously. "Why? And since when?"

"Er, since seventh grade, I think. I started learning at this camp I go to." I shrugged.

"The same camp you were talking about earlier?" Fang raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged again.

"Maybe, who knows?"

"My favorite's this one." Angel pointed to a symbol. "It's pretty."

I laughed and ruffled her blonde hair. She giggled.

"So . . . what?" Iggy asked. "How do we get the door to appear?"

"Simple. I saw this in a movie once. All we have to do is speak 'friend' in Greek and then we enter." I explained. Max's eyes lit in understanding.

"Oh, I get it. It's a word problem, like a puzzle!"

"Exactly." I grinned at her then stood and stepped back from the wall. The others followed my lead and I took a breath. "Φίλος."

Nothing happened. We waited – still nothing.

"Try something else," Nudge whispered. "A synonym."

"Pal." Gazzy offered.

"Φιλαράκος." Nothing.

"Comrade." Angel said, poking me. "Do it."

"Σύντροφος."

"Acquaintance." Iggy sighed.

"Γνωριμία . . . ."

* * *

"Try 'buddy'," Max's muffled voice said. By now we were all sitting on the floor, each of us bored as could be trying to figure synonyms of "friend". Max had her head resting on Fang's shins, her arms covering her face. I was leaned against the wall, my head tilted back, Angel nestled against me, her head rested on my chest.

"Okay, obviously it's not working." I said, tired of thinking. We were silent for a moment.

"Try 'open'." Gazzy blinked, his chin resting in his palms, elbows on knees, face void of any expression.

I exhaled and forced my head to look at the door. "Ανοιχτό."

There was a crumbling noise and the secret door sank into the wall, then seemingly was shoved to the side. We all leapt to our feet.

"Are you freaking _kidding_ me!?" I shouted, my face burning. "We spent the last ten minutes doing absolutely nothing and the password was '_open'_?!"

"Calm yourself, Six." Max said, her face beaming. "We're getting out!"

"Well done, Perseus Jackson. I commend you on your determination." I spun around and saw Haliae step from the room behind us.

"Hali! You're here, good now we can leave. Where's Blue?" I looked around for a bright shock of hair and saw him emerging from the same room Hali had come from. He grinned.

"Dude! That was so funny. I've been cracking up for the past, like, fifteen minutes, not even kidding."

"Glad our failure entertains you." Fang chided. "But we'd better keep moving before a whitecoat shows up."

"Bro, how long have you seven been standing here, shouting? And has _anyone_ shown up? No, so quit sweating all over the place and chill."

I stifled a laugh but it quickly turned to dread when a noise from the far side of the hallway reached us. A whitecoat stood, staring wide-eyed at us, apparently unsure of what to do. Fang whirled on Blue.

"You were saying?"

"Come on," I grabbed Angel and she climbed onto my back, hugging my neck. "Everybody into the tunnel. Quickly, before more show up." I started to shoo Gazzy into the passage.

"No."

I halted, turning slowly. Blue stood, arms crossed, completely serious. Hali stood a little ways behind him, her head bowed. When she looked up I saw that there were tears in her eyes. I moved my gaze back to the blue-haired boy.

"No?"

"You heard me! No one's leaving this hallway!" He shouted.

Gazzy's eyes were wide and he started inching backwards into the secret tunnel. Blue noticed and his palms were out in an instance, shooting webs. Gazzy cried out, jerking his little body, trying to free himself from the sticky webs that kept him glued to the wall. Angel shrieked and Nudge was at the blonde boy's side in an instant, tugging at the web.

"Do not bother." Hali's soft-spoken voice carried sorrow and grief. "Your efforts will do no good."

There was a grinding as the secret passage shut again. I closed my eyes. I could feel water within the walls and rooms. There was more than enough here. I just hoped the drug had worn off to allow me to use it. "What's this about Blue?"

"They promised us," the spider-kids palms were still up and I could see a sharp point sticking from them. He'd made a weapon. But he was shaking – badly. "They promised us we could get out if we could catch you in the act of escaping."

"So you set us up?"

"Now they have an excuse to cut you open. They wanted to see how you work but the Director wouldn't let them. But now that you've tried to escape they have to kill you. It's the perfect plan. They get what they want, we get what we want. It's win-win!"

There was shouting as School workers filed into the passage, cornering us against the wall. But a certain honey-eyed girl stood out to me.

"I'm so sorry, Percy." Elodea said.

"Dea." I breathed. "No, Dea, this isn't . . . ."

"I'm afraid so."

My eyes slipped shut and I tilted my head back. "I should have caught it earlier. That story about you and your brother – he's not even real is he?"

"No, he's real, but he isn't dead. He's at college in Mississippi."

"And your mom's not dead is she?"

"That was true also but she died in childbirth not of a sickness."

"And where does your dad really work? Is he a Chemist or one of the fixers?"

"Oh, you caught that? Hmm, you're more observant than you play out to be, Perseus. Even I didn't catch my own mistake until the day after. Kudos to you." Elodea smiled at me but it wasn't filled with warmth like it used to be. "My father doesn't work here, actually. He left when I was a child. I was raised by my aunt who just so happens to be the Director for our School." She scowled. "She never lets me do what I want, either. I've been after her to let me examine you six for years now." She turned to Max and the other five. "Oh, well, I get my chance now at least. Contain them and bring them to the Scrutiny Room."

Elodea then turned and walked briskly back down the hall. Blue and Hali backed up, out of everyone's way. I eyed the whitecoats before me and they held my gaze. Suddenly I jumped forward and slugged one in the gut. He dropped as the rest of my flock surged forward too. Angel screamed from my back and I remembered I had to keep her from harm.

"Six!" Max shouted. I spun out of the way of a scalpel that was aimed for my heart and jumped the man before he could take another step. I smashed my elbow into a big guys nose then turned and kicked one in the groin. Ouch. I reached out with an invisible hand for the water and felt that amazing, gut-tugging feeling that made me nearly cry with relief. I grabbed hold and pulled at the water with all my mental strength and it came to me. It burst forth from the doors and waited for my command.

"Hold your breath!" I shouted.

"Open!" Came a cry right before I let the water go. It crashed down on us, sending the whitecoats tumbling and (hopefully) drowning. The water was over my head and I quickly created an air bubble for angel to breathe. The little girl gasped and sucked in air with eagerness.

"Ανοιχτό!" I yelled, my voice directed at the tunnel. Angel clutched at my hand. I gathered the water so it wouldn't leak into our safe place and guided us inside of it. I closed my eyes and found each member of the flock, and one-by-one brought each bird-kid to the entrance of the secret passage. Soon they were all there, coughing, gagging up water, but alive. Gazzy stared up at me with wide, awe-filled eyes. I helped Max stand but she pulled away which, I must say, hurt my feelings a little.

"What are you?" She asked quietly.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we have to _move_." I clutched Angels hand and she ran with me away from the entrance of the tunnel, hoping that the others would follow. I heard their footsteps behind us.

"Six, look!" Angel raced ahead of me towards the bright light of the outside. We burst through the doorway and the little girl let out a scream of joy, jumping up and down. I was beaming and Angel grabbed my hands as she jumped making my arms wave wildly. The others just slowed to a stop when they reached the end of the passage and looked around in bewilderment.

"It's not much." Nudge finally said. "Is this how all of the world looks?"

"No, the rest is so much more beautiful. We just so happen to be in a desert." I informed though by the look on her face she had no idea what a desert was. There was a long howl from inside the School building. Max ushered us to move with a wave of her hands.

"Come on, we'd better get a move on before they send the Erasers after us."

Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel started running, opening their wings and flapping them for a take-off. Fang shared a look with Max and followed the young ones. Max and Iggy went after him. Seeing as I couldn't fly yet I just took off running. I knew they would be faster because they were in the air, but I had to get away from that place.

Hands grabbed either arm and Max and Iggy lifted me off the ground.

"Like we were gonna leave you behind." Max snorted. "You're stuck with us for a while, loser, deal with it. And besides, I couldn't let the Erasers have you when you've got so much explaining to do."

I smiled to myself and glanced down and the ground that was rapidly falling away from me. Then I lifted my head to stare at the four kids in front of me finally flying to freedom.

* * *

**So, we've reached the climax of the story. I guess everything goes downhill from now ^.^ **

**Ha-ha, writing humor. Just kidding that was pretty bad. **

**Okay, I have no idea if that Greek is even right, I just used Google Translate (I know, I know) so I'm sorry for those of you who speak it and it's totally wrong.**

**Okay, it was like, ten-thirty when I wrote the last part so it sucks horribly and I feel terrible about it but its late, I want to go to sleep, and I want this chapter over with, so if you could just bear with me that'd be amazing. **

**Summer is starting and I'm really busy so I'll update when I can but please don't get mad if it takes a while. I've got a life, too, kids. **

**Thanks for understanding. You're all great.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, loves! Guess what? We've got _700_ reviews! I'm really excited about this, though I probably shouldn't be . . . . whatever, right?**

**'Kay, so I went to the Columbus Zoo a few days ago with Digger and we both got stuffed animals from the gift shop (courtesy of my aunt) and I got a white baby seal and guess what I named it? That's right - Percy. Digger laughed at me then turned around and named the barn owl she got Athena just to make fun of me. Haha, we have way to much fun together. **

**All right, review time! Thanks so much to all of you. A huge "Thank You!" to Random Chick. Guys, this girl is the best, not even joking. She really motivates me to hurry the Hades up (even though I don't always have time to) and she's honestly this story's biggest fan. So, thank you, Random Chick!**

**(Guest):** Actually, that's a great idea. Not with blue or green though. Gray, possible?

**SomeRandomSorcerer:** Er, yeah, that never even crossed my mind . . . oops! Haha, I'll have to see what I can do about that. Thanks!

**Simple-'nd-Ted:** I suppose that yes, he should be a larger number but I liked Six better. And Percy wasn't able to summon anything because that's what the drug prevented. I mean, of course it wore off eventually, but . . . .

**The Gentleman Ghost:** Thanks! I've always wanted to put someone to sleep :) (Not in, you know, the death way. Like, the normal way . . . never mind)

**Distantwave:** I'm not sure of the name yet, but I've got a good general idea of the plot. but I won't tell you yet. Maybe another time :) As for how long it'll be . . . I'm not sure. I guess as long as it'll take until it's over. Say hello to Yeager for me! Echo out! *poof*

**SmartyMcSmartle:** True, Zeus will be upset. But he's just going to have to suck it up and deal with it. Flying is a part of Percy now :)

**Daffodil Moon:** Exactly! Truer words have never been spoken!

**elena everdeen Jackson:** Aw, honey, that's awful. I'd say I could sympathize but I've never had a boyfriend so I can't. But I've had friends who can and I know how it is. But someone better'll come along, that's for sure. Have fun with Chello, okay? Tell me how it goes!

**WiseGirl1999:** Hey, no problem! It was a great idea and I had fun with it!

**Crystal Silvera:** Haha, tell you sister she's amazing! Sorry about the apostrophes - they've never been my strong point. And the typo's are all me, I should triple-check my work (which I don't). Yes, I saw the House of Hades cover! Digger and I were freaking out and my sister kept looking at us like we were total idiots. but we didn't care because it was just so awesome! Um . . . refresh my memory, what Daniel X reference? Thanks again!

**Random Chick**: I love you, too! Yes, Perce does have his necklace. You know, you make me laugh, right?

**PseudonymHere:** I agree with you about the sleep thing. No, they won't meet Thalia - not in the woods anyway. Of, course Percy will see Annabeth again! What kind of person would I be if he didn't?!

**Son of Zeus0001:** Thank you so much!

**TeAmLeO.56:** Haha, just reading that was awesome! And unfortunately, you're right. It might be a while before Annabeth gets to see her Seaweed Brain again. Tears . . .

**Snowyh2o:** Which Anime? My sisters really into Naruto - I think that's what it's called anyway. You're probably right about the mistakes. Haha, and I see you haven't stopped with the questions. Great, let's get started. #1 - he's known since forever and of course he hasn't told the other gods! They'd flip out and Hades doesn't want to deal with that. #2 - yes, yes he did. #3 - nope. #4 - yeah, duh. #5 - haha! #6 - hmm, I hadn't thought about making one yet. I don't think so. It'll probably just be a super long story.

**Nic-n'-Nyx**: Sorry. I'm just plain awful at fight scenes. I can do torture, I can do romance (kind of), but I can't seem to do fighting. And transitions are a weak point, too. But I get your point and I'll work hard on that. Thanks! And I feel better that I can make people laugh. Normally I'm just . . . no. I think I'm funny and then everyone looks at me like "what are you even doing?" Anyway, thanks again and I'm looking forward to new constructive criticism!

**AwesomeMe:** Oh, don't you "Missy" me, Mister! Haha, just kidding. You know, cutting y'all off at the climax _and_ a cliff-hanger is the best part! It's so much fun for me to watch you all stress over it - ha! Kidding, again. And I'm with you on having to have a character to imagine killing. Heck, I do that with my _own_ characters that I come up with! Honestly, you're cracking me up right now, though. "Ma'am"? "Durn'ed"? But we can't have you not playing so here's your chapter. Hope your leg heals fast!

**Toe**! I've missed you! And don't sweat not reviewing. A lot of people don't. Thanks for liking this chapter! And you're out of school now, so that's good, right?

* * *

Thalia woke with a start, her clothes damp with dew and dirt clumped on her face. She brushed away the moist dirt and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling out leaves, moss, and (guess what?) more dirt. She stretched her arms above her head and arched her back, letting out a yawn and trying to remember what she was doing asleep on the ground. Why wasn't she in a tent back at the Hunters camp –

Her eyes widened and she whipped her head around, searching for the dead body she'd found last night. The corpse lay only feet away startling Thalia. She was sure it had been at the other end of the pit last night – now it was nearer to the middle. And to make matters even scarier the body was lying face down with one arm outstretched like it was trying to crawl towards her. _Definitely not_ how she'd left it last night.

Thalia's eyes darted left and right, hoping to catch a glimpse of something, _anything_, that would have moved the corpse. She only saw the steep slope of the hole she was in, the body, and the trees above. She bit her lip, not exactly wanting to accept the fact that _the body must have moved itself_.

Well, somebody could have come along while she was sleeping – no, she would have heard it due to her Hunter training. Well, the wind could have been really strong – no, they were in a pit. The wind would be weaker underground. Well, an animal could have snuck down here and – no, nothing would be strong enough drag that body without waking her up.

The corpse had definitely moved itself.

Thalia didn't see how that was possible, though. She was sure the little girl had been dead last night. She was _positive_ the girl was dead. So unless she'd become undead overnight (and that was quite impossible without Nico's help) Thalia could only wonder. And consider. Thalia pushed herself off the ground and straightened her shirt. She inhaled deeply and let her breath out slowly. She was a Hunter of Artemis. She would figure out what had happened here.

Now that it was daylight it would be easier to see just what the body was. Thalia had undeniably felt rough skin instead of smooth, claws instead of fingers, and seen horns in the girl's temples. She knelt by the body, reaching for the outstretched arm. Brown scales lined the limb instead of skin and small, sharp talons curled from the fingertips. Thalia's eyes narrowed as they scanned the body down to the feet. Trails of blood lead from where the corpse was now to where it had clearly been last night.

Thalia stood and stepped to the little girl's original resting place. The blood was dried now, dark and flaky, coating the leaves and dirt on the ground in various places. She moved back to the body. Careful not to jar the girl to much, Thalia gently rolled the corpse to its back. Her brow furrowed as she examined the girl's body. It was paler than it had been the night before – of that she was certain. The gashes were still there, the horns in her temples were hard to miss, and her glassy eyes were still staring lifelessly. But there was definitely something different.

The girl's mouth was parted slightly, something that wasn't there the last time. She was paler (Thalia'd already covered that) and strangely the body's cheeks had tiny pricks in them as if the girls claws had lay there. Thalia clasped the scaly hand of the girl, pity settling in her chest. She may have been a monster but she was still a little kid. Who would kill one so young? Thalia hung her head, breathing deeply once more and placing a hand softly on the cold chest of the corpse.

Thalia then nearly shrieked in horror and the young body gasped loudly and seized up, clenching a firm hold on the Hunters hand, unwilling to let go. Life and color rushed to the girls face as she convulsed again let go of Thalia's hand to clutch at her own stomach. Thalia scrambled backwards, eye wide, chest heaving. She froze when the little girl wailed, a drawn-out, pitiful sound. Then she lay still, weeping vigorously. Thalia didn't know what to do. On one hand the girl could just be playing her, waiting to attack but on the other she could be seriously scared and confused.

Thalia took the chance. She rushed to the mutant's side and reached for the clawed hand only to have the girl flinch away with a whimper. Thalia's heart went out to the young girl and she gathered her in her arms, careful not to let the horns poke her. The girl was still shaking violently and she pressed as close to Thalia as she could. The Hunter could feel tears welling in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks.

The little mutant turned her sweet brown eyes to meet Thalia's icy blue ones and in the moment Thalia knew she couldn't let this girl die. She had to reach someone fast. The only problem was that she had no way of doing that. There wasn't enough mist anywhere for an Iris Message and her Hunters were too far away to hear yelling, no matter how good their hearing was.

She could only hold the little one close and pray to all the gods that she made it through until the Hunters found them.

* * *

Nico let out an exasperated sigh and fell sideways, letting his shoulder hit the wall hard. He'd lost track of how long he'd been walking a while ago and was now just wandering aimlessly. As if he hadn't been doing that already. He let out another breath and pushed himself from the wall, making sure to keep one hand on the cool stone. Wouldn't want to get _lost_ down here, now would we? Nico nearly chuckled at the irony.

Thoughts of the mutated ghosts swirled around his mind. What were they exactly? How did they become like that? Were they aliens or was it a forced mutation? He shook his head – he needed sleep. A clearer mind might be able to analyze this situation better. And after what he'd just witnessed he didn't exactly have a clear mind.

What he really needed though was to call Thalia. She always seemed to know what to do. But there was no way to do that. He had no mist and no shadowtravel. His shoulders hunched and he stuck both hands in his pockets. To Hades with getting lost – he was about as lost as he was ever going to get.

Nico moaned aloud and turned abruptly to slump against the stone wall. He put his elbows on his upturned knees and placed his head in his hands. His fingers raked through his hair, stopping when the tips reached the back of his head. He sat in silence for a few seconds trying to regain his bearings when a faint spraying sound reached his ears. Nico's head slowly came up, his brow furrowed. He leaned to the left and the sound got slightly louder. He scrambled up and ran for the sound before halting immediately and putting a hand to the wall, scolding himself. He should probably take things slowly.

The spraying sound gradually turned into a rush, which turned into a roar. This hidden door was much like the other – hidden. It took him a bit longer to find it but he knew it was here. The roar was loudest around this point. Not that that didn't mean that the door couldn't be at the opposite end of where the roaring was coming from. Nico tried not to think that. Thankfully, it wasn't long before his hand slipped into a small crack and he pushed the door inward, stumbling forward as the door swung shut behind him.

He rightened himself and looked up – and froze.

A huge waterfall (Annabeth would have called it "gargantuan") poured from backside wall into a medium sized pond. The pond then broke off into six tendrils, three headed to the right wall, three headed towards the left. Water flowed easily through them, seeming to pass right through the stone when it hit. Glowing rocks lined the bottom of the pond and streams giving an ethereal glow to the place – silver mixed with lavender almost. Shining silver trees grew sporadically around the large room, dripping some kind of sap.

Nico stood in awe for a moment longer. Then it hit him that the waterfall was giving off a mist that was traveling around the room like a fog. He moved forward to get closer to the fall and had to dodge out of the way of a sap-dripping tree. He thought it best if he didn't touch anything. He dug in his pocket for a gold drachma, panic gripping him when he couldn't find one. Then his fingers closed around a circular coin and relief washed away the panic. That could have gotten bad.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." The coin dissolved and Nico knew he had the go-ahead. "Thalia Grace, Hunter of Artemis."

"Location." A voice hissed through the mist making Nico scrunch up his nose and lean back.

"Uh . . ." He only knew that they were in California. That would have to do. "California."

The voice was silent for a second or two. "Searching closest match."

Nico bit his lip and crossed his fingers behind his back. The waterfall roared in his ears making him frown. Nearly a minute passed and Nico became anxious. He let out a frustrated noise from the back of his throat and started pacing. A soft breeze rippled through the mist, cutting a hole through the floating water, and Nico knew he'd gotten through. He rushed for the portal as color and outline began to form within.

"Thal's!" Nico called as soon as the girl appeared. She'd been huddled over, shivering slightly, and now her head jerked up and she looked around wildly. Nico was a bit confused by her actions but didn't stop to dwell on it. "Behind you."

Thalia twisted and Nico saw that her eyes were pink as if she'd been crying. "Nico! Nico, you have to help me!"

Nico blinked. "Um, that's why I'm calling you, actually." He stated sheepishly. She didn't seem to hear him. She gathered something into her arms and shifted so she was facing him.

"What'cha got there?"

Thalia moved the bundle and Nico saw a little girl with dirty-blonde hair. But he could instantly tell she was different. If the horns sticking out of her temples didn't give it away then it was definitely the claws and scaly skin. She was a mutant. Just like the dead kids in the secret room. Except this one was alive – as far as he could tell anyway.

"Nico, you've got to get her now." Thalia stumbled over her words. "This girl's hurt, Nico! She could die at any minute. You've got to help her!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Nico had never seen her like this – frantic. Her eyes were wide and her face was almost as pale as the body she held. The dead body. The girl was certainly dead. Thalia had probably found the girl alive and had watched her die, then convinced herself that she was still breathing. Nico sighed. So much for Thalia being clear-headed.

"Okay, Thal's?" He got her attention. "Thalia, you need to calm down . . . that's it . . . deep breaths, right. Okay, now I need you to let the girl go."

Thalia gasped. "No! She'll die, Nico!"

Nico sighed again. "She _is_ dead. It'll really help if you –"

The little girl's moan cut him off. He froze as one scaly arm lifted to grip Thalia's shoulder, and then fell again, weak. Crap . . . .

"All right. You win." He rubbed his forehead. "You can't just walk back to camp, Thalia?"

He wondered why she hadn't thought of that then realized it was probably for a good reason. She was either trapped or too freaked out of her mind – though the former was the better option. He'd only seen Thalia like this one other time in a situation very similar to this minus the dead/not dead girl.

Thalia just looked at him, eyes narrowed.

"You're trapped, aren't you?"

"Really, Nico. I thought I'd sit here all night with a dying girl just to see how long it would take for someone to find us." Nico hid a smile. This was the Thalia he knew. "Seriously though, what do I do?"

"Uh . . . ."

"Oh, come on! You're good with death, help me out!"

"Okay, okay! Let me think." He stepped back and tilted his head to the ceiling, one hand on his forehead the other on his waist. "I honestly don't know, Thal's. I've brought people back from the dead and I've brought people into death but I've never tried to stop one from dying. What's she dying from?"

"She's lost a ton of blood so that definitely is one of the causes but I don't know if she's been poisoned or how long she's been lying here or how long ago her wounds were inflicted. I found her last night and had no means of reaching anyone or I would have."

"All I can tell you is to keep her warm and try to staunch the blood-flow."

"Okay, I can do that, I think." Thalia pulled the little girl closer, wincing when a horn pricked her collar-bone. The image flickered and Nico's eyes widened, knowing he had limited time.

"Thalia? I've got, like, three seconds." The Hunter looked up.

"No! I need you!"

"I'll try to call Phoebe, okay? Just keep the girl alive for –" The image went black and another breeze swept in to shred the portal. Nico ignored the hissing voice telling him to toss in another drachma for five more minutes as he fished in his pocket. He pulled out a gold coin and tossed it into the mist.

"Phoebe . . . ." Nico realized he didn't know her last name. "Phoebe, Hunter of Artemis, California."  
It took another minute for the search to finish and when the portal opened to reveal a girl with a bow at her back leading a troop of other girls, Nico jumped forward. Phoebe snarled when she saw him.

"Thalia's not here, nitwit. Get lost." She moved to break the connection.

"Wait! That's why I'm calling." Phoebe halted.

"What do you mean?"

"You know Thalia's missing, right?"

Phoebe stared at him, incredulous. "You're kidding, right? You boys are so stupid. Of _course_ we know she missing, numbskull. We're following her trail right now."

"Good. She's trapped – I'm guessing in a pit of some sort. She's –"

"You talked to her?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is she okay? She's not hurt is she? Oh, gods, that'd be awful! How would we get on? Tell me exactly where she is! Don't think I'll –"

Nico had been trying very hard not to get frustrated with this girl but it was turning out to be harder than he thought it would be – this girl seriously frustrated him.

"Would you shut up?!"

Phoebe stopped talking and blinked, taking a step back. Then she narrowed her eyes and leaned forward as if she was going to tell him off. Nico stepped in before that could happen.

"No, no. Listen to me. Thalia is perfectly fine besides being a bit shook up. But there's a girl with her – a young one. She's badly injured and Thalia thinks she might die if she doesn't get medical attention soon."

A Hunter behind Phoebe gasped at the news. Phoebe grew grave and nodded. "Don't worry, we'll find them and make sure the girls all right. I'll send word." Then she slashed her hand to break the connection. He hung his head as the mist grew apart once more.

"This is a hidden room for a reason, Nico."

Nico jumped at the sound of his dad's voice and whirled around.

"Dad! I –"

Hades held up a hand for silence. "I already know. You got lost. What? I see, hear, and feel everything that happens in my kingdom, Nico. No need to explain. But I suppose _I_ have some explaining to do, yes?"

Nico's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Hades was being particularly nice. Something was wrong.

"Yes. You have some major explaining to do."

"Then we best be getting back." He turned on his heel and briskly walked out of the room, the door slamming shut with a bang. Nico stood, rooted in his spot, not quite sure what had just happened. The door re-opened and Hades popped his head in.

"I'm not slowing for you so if you want out I suggest you keep up, boy." The Lord of the Underworld disappeared once more and Nico had to smile. That was the dad he knew.

* * *

Thalia took a calming breath and tugged the little mutant even closer to her body. Nico had said to keep her warm and Thalia planned on doing just that. She'd even shed her jacket to give to the girl. There wasn't anything around to stop the bleeding so Thalia just pressed her hands over the wounds and hoped for the best. She looked up towards the sky, then let her eyes trail down until they reached the edge of the pit.

"Thalia!" The cry sounded far away but Thalia heard it just fine. Her heartbeat picked up.

"I'm here!" She tried to signal back but her voice cracked and she had to clear it. "I'm here!"

"Girls! This way, I heard her!" Thalia smiled widely as the sound of feet pounding on the ground grew closer. Heads poked over the side of the pit to stare at her. Phoebe smiled.

"Heard you were in a bit of trouble?"

"Oh, gods, get me out of here!" Thalia laughed. Then quickly sobered when the girl whimpered. "Hurry up, I've got a wounded girl here!"

Mel, a small girl with long brown hair, jumped over the edge and slid down the slope, stumbling a few feet when she landed. She knelt beside Thalia and looked over the injured mutant. Her face paled.

"Oh. My. Gods." Mel murmured. "What _is_ that?"

"She's a seriously hurt young child, Mel." Thalia defended. "Now, _help me_!"

Mel looked into Thalia's icy eyes then turned and called, "Rope, Phoebe!"

Phoebe relayed the message and a rope was thrown into the pit. Phoebe slid down with it.

"All right, we're going to – um, is that the girl?" She looked uncertain.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "_Yes_!"

Phoebe held up her hands. "Okay, sorry, sorry."

Mel grabbed at the rope as Thalia carefully positioned the mutant over her shoulder. Mel went up first, Thalia next, and Phoebe behind to steady her leader if need be. It was slow going with many slips and stumbles but they eventually made it to the top after many near-misses. Thalia almost collapsed to the ground, then remembered the little girl and surged forward.

"Wait! Thal's!" Mel shouted. Thalia paused.

"What?"

"Well, its – um – how do you plan on getting her help? I mean, look at her! No hospital will take a girl looking like that."

Thalia cast a sharp glance over her shoulder. "Then we take her to Camp Half-Blood."

"But that's on the other side of the country!"

"Then we wait until Nico is good for shadowtravel." Thalia stated, moving so that she was facing her Hunters.

"But what are we suppose to do in the meantime?" Mel asked.

Thalia grit her teeth. "We start towards New York."

Mel went to ask another question but luckily Phoebe saw that their leader was getting frustrated and stopped the girl from speaking another word.

"I'm sure, Thalia has it all planned out."

"_Thank_ you, Phoebe." Thalia whirled around and head off towards their campsite muttering under her breath. Her Hunters footsteps scrambled after her and Thalia shook her head. Phoebe rushed to walk next to her.

"You'd better tell me everything when we get back." She whispered. Thalia nodded.

"I was planning on it."

"How is she?"

Thalia shrugged her free shoulder. "Who knows? I just hope she lives through the next couple of days."

* * *

**All right, people. I've got a little riddle for you. If you've got the app then you probably already know the answer but I thought I'd throw it out there anyway. **

**_You heard me before,_**  
**_yet you hear me again._**  
**_Then I die, 'till you call me again._**  
**_What am I?_**

**I already know the answer but what about you guys?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, so I finally decided to become a part of society and got myself a Twitter and an Instagram and I have no clue how to work either one. Digger isn't of much help as she's going to the other side of the country for a few weeks so I guess I'll have to figure them out myself! But if anybody can give me any advice for either of these two things I'd be very grateful. **

**I was going to wait before posting this chapter but I'm leaving for camp tomorrow and won't be back until Saturday so I thought I owed you this at least. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers. You don't know how much your support means to me!**

**To the Guest with the really long review:** Thank you, I tried to make it that way and wasn't sure if I was doing a good job or not . . . and I realized the same thing for Annabeth, which is what this chapter tried to resolve. Max will most likely end up with Fang, yes, because I'm a die-hard Percabeth fan, as well. I personally do not like Thalia and Nico as a couple 1) because Thal's is a Hunter and 2) because I can only think of them as cousins. Everyone will meet in later (much later) chapters and you're right about them not all getting along. I do sense a bit of a riff between lovely Annabeth and stubborn Max in the future, though.

**To the Guest with the shorter review:** YOU'RE AWESOME, TOO! I'll put in a bit more Six/Max action but I'll remind you that they will not be together, _capito_?

**Percabeth1300:** And you're, like, the most awesome person slash reviewer dude ever . . . :)

**thelonewander117:** Um . . . what's Halo?

**Dragon Courage:** Nope, sorry. The flock is just going to be hanging around, like extra demigods but without the godly parentage and all that.

**SpartanWarrior117:** Oh, you're never too late to join the party! We're always open and you'll catch up soon enough :)

**elena everdeen jackson:** Great! Digger tried playing Cello once . . . and failed miserably. I'm sure you're much, much better than she was. Keep me updated, yeah?

**Intellectually:** Yeah, I've got a problem with rushing . . . I'll try to fix that for you. Sorry.

**The Gentleman Ghost:** Oh, happy birthday! (I hope your head didn't explode . . . I'd feel absolutely awful if it did)

**theHuntress101:** I'm not sure for either of those questions . . . I guess we'll both find out when we get there, won't we? :)

**MidnightGlows:** Yes *puts on sunglasses and strikes a pose* I am ;)

**blazzer12:** Yes, I'm quite excited for that, too. Unfortunately our girl Annie won't come in for a while yet. I know . . . tears. So we're just going to have to put up with Fang's jerkiness for a while longer . . . possibly . . .

**Lime Green Squirrel:** You, my dear, are absolutely correct. It was an echo. You now have bragging rights :) And here's your flock chapter, honey.

**Crystal Silvera:** Well, as it turns out your sister was right. Shocker! Oh, yes, that reference . . . they did indeed mention Percy Jackson but I won't spoil it for you if your going to read them. And I think Hades is done with the lying for the moment . . . he's a little tuckered out from all the stress he's been under lately. I haven't read the Gaurdians of Ga'Hoole yet but I hear it's pretty good. Should I check it out?

**Nock and Bolt:** You shouldn't be so quick to assume. I got both of your reviews _after_ chapter 25 came out and _before _chapter26 was posted. There is no possible way for me to answer your reviews between then, now is there? So, just relax, goodness. As for your questions . . . the little horn girl is an essential to the story but that's all I will reveal. Zeus has noticed but hasn't taken action yet. Percy's wings will grow gradually, not exactly all at once, but they will be fully grown before the end of the story. I don't know - hawk, I guess. And he'll only have wings because he's already got all his super-cool demigod powers. As for the flock . . . I haven't decided if they have all of their powers yet. Some of them definitely. Maybe not all, though. Yes, Max and most of the flock go with Percy to camp. I made Elodea evil because I wanted to . . . never really liked her anyways :)

**Random Chick:** Do you mind if I keep calling you this even though you've got an account now? As for your, ahem, _dilemma_ . . . I put Percy _and_ Annabeth in this chapter, just for you. Keep in mind that they won't meet up for another . . . oh, who knows when. And as I explained earlier I won't have any Thalico because I, personally, do not like this couple. My sister showed me a few Naruto clips and I think he's absolutely adorable with his blue eyes and blonde hair. He's just so cute! Like a little puppy! (You cant yell at me this time for my chapter being "late" because it isn't that late, is it? If it is, tell me and I'll make something up)

**Nic-n'-Nyx:** Oh, no, Percy and the flock have a bunch of things flying their way, don't worry. And we've already established that I'm atrocious at fixing typos so that's no surprise. I'll make sure Nico has Mrs. O'Leary next time 'cause that makes sense. I tried to put a little humor in this one for you but it never works when I force it in there . . . usually it just shows up without intention.

**AwesomeMe:** Dear Sir, you may call me whatever you wish. However, your awkward formality is, indeed, awkward so I suggest with deepest sincerity that you abolish the attempt. "The genius radiating off my fingertips"? Oh my gods, I was dying. I showed it to Digger but she just looked at me like I was a total creep . . . whatever. She's probably just jealous. What do you mean "you wonder why I respond at all"? I respond because I love talking with the people who care enough to take the time tell me I'm doing a great job, or to help me improve. I respond because you give me enough to respond _to_. I respond because y'all are _freaking_ _awesome_! That's why I respond. I like responding to you in particular because you're funny and you seem really nice. I have no clue who you are, what you look like, where your from, or even what your name is - which is why I don't need your number. And to be quite honest, looks have never mattered to me - I look at the personality. I saw something on the internet the other day that said "When you fall for someone's personality, everything about them becomes beautiful." I believe in that phrase with all of my heart :) . . . Sorry, I'm getting all lovey. But, yes, you could say that we are equals on the internet. I'm cool with that, dude. And, uh, you don't know where I live. So how were you planning on finding me, huh?

Well, **Toe**, here's your Percy chapter! Don't be sad - it's summer! You probably start school later than most if you get out later, right?

* * *

Percy

Iggy and Max let go of my arms and I felt only wind around me as I fell. I have to say I almost panicked until I remembered that I was, like, three feet off the ground. Thankfully I also remembered to bend my knees as my feet hit the dirt. Iggy and Max touched down and stretched their arms, wincing.

"You know, for a kid who hasn't really been fed _right_ for the last month or so, you sure are heavy." Max whined. I stuck my tongue out at her, rolling my shoulders. We'd (read: they'd with me just hanging out) been flying for hours now. It was well after dark when we finally hit a forest and Fang found a cavern to crash in for the night. He'd pointed it out and then left to gather wood and kindling for a fire, leaving us to make ourselves comfortable. We older ones had started right on that, glad for the rest. Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel however kept flying – twirling and spiraling, shrieking with joy at finally being in open air, free to do whatever they wanted.

I watched them, smiling, wishing I was with Annabeth. Max called the three overexcited children into the cave and they shouted their complaints but did so anyway. Nudge and Gazzy swooped over my head; Angel just crashed right into me.

"Angel!" Max crossed her arms under her chest and cocked her hip. Angel giggled and I pushed myself into a sitting position.

"No, no, she's fine." I said, ruffling the little blonde girl's hair. She grinned up at me. I glanced over at Nudge and Gazzy who were breathing heavily but still had huge smiles on their faces. "So, how was your first day of freedom?"

"Is this how you live every day?" Nudge asked, incredulous. I nodded and she beamed. "I can't believe it!"

"Welcome to your new life." I spread my arms out. Max glanced out at the night sky, eyebrows screwed together. I walked over to her.

"Hey . . . you okay?" I leaned sideways to catch a glimpse of her face but her brown hair was in the way.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She let out a breath that sounded a bit like a laugh. "It's just so different out here. Not how I imagined it anyway." She twisted her head to meet my eye. I was about to ask how the world was in her imagination when Fang turned up with an armload of wood. He shot me a venomous look.

"Thanks for helping, Mister Magnificent." Fang shot. I raised an eyebrow.

"I would have helped, O Brooding One, but I was caught up in the arms of your comrades."

"Simmer down, boys." Max cut in, sensing an oncoming verbal war. Fang grunted and got to work starting the fire. I leaned my back against the stone wall and stuffed my hands into my pockets, watching everything silently. Something growled. All eyes turned toward Gazzy who burned red.

"Sorry." He muttered. "I'm really hungry."

"Then let's go find some food." I said, pushing myself from the wall and heading for the entrance of the cavern. Max immediately followed and Angel rushed to catch up, slipping her hand into mine. I felt eyes staring and when I looked, found Fang watching intently.

There was a soft breeze blowing when we left the shelter of our hiding spot. The moon was bright and the stars were out, and I could hear crickets chirping in the bushes somewhere. Angel gasped next to me as she watched a bat flit across the sky.

"How exactly do you plan on finding anything to eat?" Max asked, glancing back at us. I shrugged.

"Hadn't planned that yet."

"What?"

"Listen, I'm more of a think-as-you-go kind of person." I explained.

"Oh, yeah?" She ducked around a tree, the stuck her head around the trunk to meet my eye again. "I could tell. You know, from back at the School when you – "

A distant howl shut her up. Max's eyes widened and Angel cried out, clutching my hand tighter. I winced as her nails bit into my skin.

"It's just a wolf, guys." I soothed. "Or a coyote. Nothing to worry about. They're not anywhere near here."

"Not Erasers?" Angel wondered. I shook my head, though Max and I both knew that it was a good possibility that the howl did indeed belong to an Eraser. The School probably had search parties out looking for us.

"Try not to think about them, Ange." Max comforted and turned, her speckled wings shifting. "Are you planning on killing anything?" That was addressed to me. I pulled back a weed and waited for the little white-winged girl to step over it before I did.

"I dunno. If I have to, I guess." Riptide was still in my pocket.

"You have nothing to kill anything with." Angel stated, and then squealed in delight when a small rabbit hopped across our path. The rabbit twitched its nose and in a flurry of wings and feathers, was gone. The white-winged girl stood shell-shocked at the drops of blood where the rodent once was. I watched the owl fly silently away, the rabbit clasped tightly in its talons.

"Go straight for the kill. You've got to be swift and silent." I said. Angel's wide eyes looked at me. I pulled her forward to get her walking again. "Like an owl."

We brought back handfuls of blackberries, raspberries, and (to Nudges horror) two rabbits that I'd managed to stab with Riptide.

"How could you?" She'd shrieked. "What did those bunnies ever do to you? You can't just kill something. They've got feelings too!" And I didn't have the heart to tell her that animals didn't have souls and lived strictly based on instinct so they wouldn't care if I'd killed them or not. She then proceeded to ask, "How would you feel if someone tried to kill you?" and I just burst out laughing. She refused to eat any of the rabbit. She also wouldn't speak to me.

"Well, I think they're delicious." Iggy smacked his lips and took another bite of the cooked rabbit. Fang's fire was hot and I'd created a makeshift spit. Max nodded her agreement.

"I've never had rabbit before." She said.

"We've never had anything before." Gazzy corrected. Max couldn't argue with that. Fang sat silently (shocker) and looked up every so often, either to glare at me or to . . . well, glare at me. I didn't even know why he was mad at me. Like, what the Hades did I do? I've only known them for, what, maybe a month?

Stained hands appeared in front of me and Angel's blue eyes shone from the dimness. I accepted the blackberries she was offering and popped one in my mouth. There was silence.

"Will you tell us a bit about you, Six?" Angel asked. Gazzy's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! Tell us about your world!"

"My . . . world?" They couldn't have known anything about demigods, right?

"Yeah, what's the world is like, you know? What's happening?"

"And while you're at it," Max added, her brown eyes staring directly into my green ones, "you might want to explain all that water crap that went on back there." I winced – that was the part I didn't want to talk about. I sighed, twelve pairs of eyes on me.

"The world," I started, "is a crazy place . . . ."

* * *

Annabeth

It smelled like gasoline in Bunker 9. I'd taken to helping Leo with his dragon but it was slow going because he had to stop and help me to help him. He did it calmly but I could sense that he was starting to get seriously frustrated with me. I couldn't blame him – I was book smart not machine smart.

"Annabeth, I've been thinking." Leo rested his hand on the metal and tapped at a bump with his hammer, not looking at me. I glanced over at him.

"And . . . ?"

"And I don't think it's fair for you to wait around for me to finish." Leo dropped the tool back into his tool belt and looked over at me. My eyebrows rose.

"Your point?"

"My point is that I think you should just take a Pegasus or something to California. It would be quicker than waiting for this old thing to be done." He patted the hulking figure of metal beside him. I bit my lip not wanting to admit that I'd been thinking the same thing. I'd actually scolded myself for not thinking of it earlier.

"Um . . . ."

Leo laughed. "You already thought of that, didn't you?"

"Well, yes."

He laughed again. "Should've known. No thought escapes the mind of a child of Athena."

"Athena – " I started.

" – Always has a plan." Leo finished. "Yeah, yeah." He bent over and tapped on the metal, then moved his hand and ran his fingers over a scratch. He froze and shifted his eyes to land on me. "What are you still doing here? Go, Annabeth, go, go!"

"Right." I whirled around and ran for the door, making sure to shut it when I left. I walked through the woods towards the Big House and encountered Piper walking in the opposite direction. She gave me an odd look.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?"

"I was helping Leo – " I replied and she blinked.

"You were?"

"Yeah, but he shooed me out." I leaned closer. "Personally, I think I was beginning to stress him out."

Piper laughed. "Leo's weird like that. For how social he is he really does like being alone. I'm headed there now, so hopefully he's ready to chat."

I looked around. "Where's Jason?"

"Oh, he and Hazel went back Camp Jupiter with Frank. Something about planning, maybe? I honestly wasn't paying much attention so I'm really not sure." She tossed me an _oh well_ half-smile which I laughed at. "Where are you headed?"

"California." Her eyebrows furrowed. "A wood nymph caught word of some experimentation going on down there and apparently she thought that's where Percy was. I thought I'd check it out."

"Oh, I tried looking at Katoptris for him but was never shown anything." She held up a finger. "Until just an hour ago, actually. I got a weird vision of some incredibly large birds." She shrugged. "I don't know what that has to do with anything."

I hugged her. "Thanks for trying anyways."

We parted ways and I stopped by the kitchen before entering the Pegasi stables. All the stalls were open (they didn't even have doors on them) so that the winged horses were free to come and go as they pleased. I prayed that Blackjack was in his stall.

"Yo! Blackjack?" I peeked in and found the black Pegasus already staring at me. He nickered softly and nudged my shoulder with his nose, sadly.

"I know, buddy, I miss him, too." There was a pang in my chest and tried to push the memory of Percy out of my mind but to no avail. Blackjacks ears suddenly perked up and his head jerked. I laughed, knowing instantly that he'd caught a whiff of the present I'd brought him. "All right, all right!" I chuckled as the winged horse pranced in place. I held out my hand (flat, like Percy'd taught me) exposing the sugar cubes I'd stolen. Blackjacks soft lips tickled my palm as he took the cubes and crunched them quietly.

"Okay, listen up, horse." He eyed me. "Percy might be in California and I need you to get me there, _capito_?"

Blackjack neighed at Percy's name and jerked his head up and down. I smiled. "Great. Glad we have an understanding. We need to leave, like, now though."

The winged horse about plowed me over to get outside. "Whoa!" I followed him outside and watched him prance, his wings quivering. I hopped on and he instantly began to canter forward. I'd only done this a few times before with Percy and he could always just talk to Blackjack to get him to do whatever. I didn't even know if the horse even fully understood what I was trying to say.

Blackjack gave his wings a powerful flap and we took off. The wind whipped around my face and I clasped the black Pegasus's mane to keep myself from toppling off. A neigh rang through the sky. I glanced down and saw that a few campers had stopped to stare at us. I re-focused on the tips of the winged horses ears.

"All right, Blackjack! I need you to get me to California fast, yeah?" Another neigh and Blackjack surged forward with such force that I nearly fell off again. "Let me rephrase that. Fast but _safe_, okay?"

* * *

Max  
Six told an outrageous but totally believable story and I wasn't sure why. I mean, gods? Half-bloods? Pegasi? _Monsters_? Most sane people would assume Six crazy and walk away with a laugh. But something about the way he spoke, with such detail and intimacy, made me think that he knew it all to be true.

"So, you're like an adventurer?" Nudge spoke up. She was still mad about the rabbits and this was the first time she'd said anything since her argument with Six.

"Finally talking to me, huh?" Six sat on the other side of the fire, shadows stopping me from seeing his features but when he looked over I could still see his green, green eyes peering out at me. Nudge jerked her head and frowned. I got the feeling that she'd spoken without meaning too.

"Never mind." Six sighed and leaned forward. "I guess you could say that I'm a sort of adventurer, yes."

"Except for the part where your life is on the line every second." Iggy added.

"Yeah, except that part." Six chuckled. He was silent for a minute, maybe letting it all sink in. He'd started with just what Gazzy had asked – how the world was. He told us all about the technology they had (and the fact that he couldn't use it due to the demigod/monster issue) and what kids did for fun. It was rather disturbing actually. People didn't go out and enjoy the beautiful planet they lived on, no, they'd rather sit inside staring at bright screens until their eyes hurt. "They take the world for granted." Six had said, a little bitterly. "They don't realize how much it means to kids like you."

After that he'd told us a little about his mother, where he grew up, and all the different schools he went to. And when he got to Yancy Academy that's when he launched into this wild tale about Minotaur's and satyrs and half-bloods. He told us all he could remember about his camp and everything about each quest he'd gone on. And the best part was that his face was lit up with excitement the whole time he spoke, all the while making exaggerated gestures with his arms and hands.  
The thing was . . . he never told a single name. He'd always use "my friend" as he described his adventures. Which didn't sit well with me because I wanted to know who his girlfriend was. And that was the other thing. He never mentioned her. He mention a friend who he was close with (they'd even kissed, like, what the heck?) but his friend had ended up becoming the Oracle so they had to call it off.

It was a lot to take in. Except for Angel, obviously. She was bouncing around and clapping her hands. "I want to ride a Pegasus!"

"You've got wings, nutjob." Gazzy pointed out and his little sister glared at him.

"You can ride Blackjack when we get to camp, okay?"

That stopped me. "What?"

Six cocked his head. "You are coming to camp with me, aren't you?"

"But we're not – I mean, we don't have – Six!"

"It doesn't matter, anyways." Six laughed. "Chiron'll understand that you're not demigods and I pretty positive that he won't care. You're in need and that's Chiron's specialty." He paused. "Okay, not exactly but he will take you in. Trust me on that."

I know this seems like a stupid time but a wave of emotion hit me. Grateful for Six to offer us a home, scared because we've never lived anywhere other than a dog crate, absolutely terrified of being refused from Six's home . . . the list went on.

"But we're so . . . different." Iggy stated making a face.

"Dude." Six looked at him incredulously. "It's a magical camp full of half-gods who battle monsters and titans. You're no weirder than any of us!"

"And you're extra-special, Six, because you're a monster fighting demigod _and_ a bird-kid!" Angel giggled, skipping over to him. I could have sworn he stiffened but when I looked again he was ruffling Angel's hair. She stopped behind him and tugged at the little black wings that hung from between his shoulder blades. I glanced at Fang just as he rolled his eyes. I was going to talk to him later – he needed to get over whatever it was that was making him a total jerk.

"Oh, I can't wait!" The little blonde girl was saying. "I'm going to ride a Pegasus, and go swimming in the ocean, and fight with a sword, and – "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Six chuckled. "Slow down there, blondie. How about we just start with the Pegasus and leave the sword fighting to everyone else, okay?"

Angel's face fell but it wasn't long before she was jumping around again. "Still though, it's so exciting! We're finally going to be a part of something!"

Tears welled in my eyes. It had been a while since I'd seen Angel like this. She skipped over to the taciturn boy by the wall. "What about you, Fang? Aren't you excited?"

Fang watched her face for a moment, then looked around at the rest of us who were staring back, waiting for an answer. He pushed himself up and walked away towards the entrance of the cavern.

"Oh, come on, Fang!" Nudge shouted after him. "Don't be such a spoil sport!"

Fang didn't turn around. Six watched him intently, lips pursed, eyes closed ever so slightly. Angered, I got up and stalked after the moody, dark-haired blockhead. He turned to the left a soon as he exited the shelter. I ran and slid in front of him, reaching out my hand to push his shoulder. Then I got right up in his face.

"What – is – your – _deal_?" I hissed.

"You wannna know what my deal is?" He whispered/yelled right back, anger contorting his features. "_He's_ my deal! Don't you think it's a little unusual that the whitecoats don't even try to inject avian DNA into anybody for years and then all of a sudden one just pops up in our room? And he just so happens to get us out of that wretched building when we've been trying and trying? And then, on top of that, he has this made-up camp with made-up people that is going to 'take us in'!"  
My eyes flickered down. Fang straightened. "Oh, don't tell me . . . you don't really . . . you _believe_ him?"

I whipped my head up so I could look him right in the eye. "Yes. I do. Do you want to know why? Because he knows things we don't – about this world, about _us_. He offered us a home, Fang, and I'm not going to turn him down for it. Where would we go, huh? Think of the little ones. They deserve better than what they'd get on the run. They need freedom to make up their own lives. They can't keep living someone else's. They'd never make it in the real world, so maybe a made-up one is what they need." I brushed past him and stopped, my back to him, his back to me.

"I'm not going with you." Fang breathed. "So you need to choose. Him, or me?"

Something told me he wasn't just talking about going to Six's camp. The rush of wings alerted me to the fact that Fang had left and I twisted around, my own wings already unfurling. A hand grabbed my arm.

"Best not." Six said. I turned and looked up at him. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel stood a few feet behind him at the mouth of the cavern, concern riddling their small faces. Six glanced at them, too, then back at me. "The kids don't like it when mommy and daddy fight."

I burned. "They heard?"

Six said nothing.

"Listen about what I said . . . I don't think you were lying about your camp, it's just – "

He laughed. "No need to explain. Paul thought I was crazy, too."

I couldn't remember who Paul was but I soon forgot about my forgetfulness when Six pulled me close and wrapped me in a hug. "He'll be back." He whispered in my ear and I knew he was talking about Fang.

"How do you know?" I murmured against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat.

Six chuckled, a low, rumbling sound beneath his ribcage. "Because he's an insufferably stubborn bastard who's protective of his family."

I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes.

* * *

**For all of you who guessed "an Echo" for the riddle, congrats! I thought it fitting since, you know, my pen-name is Echo :D**


End file.
